Of Crossed Swords
by A Lovestruck A2
Summary: Jane was frustrated with being the weakest link on her team, tired of being the damsel in distress, and she ran into the Emerald Forest only to stumble upon the blade Soul Edge. Touching it transforms her into a monster, and Pyrrha doesn't know if she can bring her back… Rated M for graphic violence and sexual content. Viewer discretion is advised. Fem!Jaune, cover made by me
1. Possession

_**A/N: This is another Fem Jaune fic, and one heavily inspired by the Soul Calibur series. If you haven't played, I recommend you do. The games are fucking tons of fun :D and the creation zone is my favorite part of it. Overall, this story is darker because I love torturing my characters a little XD. *Sees the looks* What? I have been told I'm a sadist…**_

 _ **Pairings: Arkos, ArcFall**_

 _ **Edit 2/13/2019: I've made a few edits to this fic, putting it in the Soul Calibur/RWBY section and changing a little bit of it.**_

 **Of Crossed Swords**

 _Summary: Jane was frustrated with being the weakest link on her team, tired of being the damsel in distress, and she ran into the Emerald Forest only to stumble upon the blade Soul Edge. Touching it transforms her into a monster, and Pyrrha doesn't know if she can bring her back…_

 ***Possession***

Jane gritted her teeth as Carla's mace pounded away at her shield, each swing forcing the smaller blonde knight back. _'Dammit! She doesn't ever let up!'_ Her aura was slowly depleting from the powerful blows even with the thick metal shield, and she tried to bash Carla's weapon back.

Carla was caught off guard as her weapon jerked backwards, and her indigo eyes briefly widened as Jane took the opportunity to leap forward with her sword aimed for her. "What the!?"

' _Got you!'_ Jane's sword was about strike true, and she thought that for once she could actually win a sparring match against her arch rival instead of constantly being beaten around the floor like a ragdoll.

For weeks since she joined Beacon, Jane hadn't fared very well in Professor Goodwitch's combat class; she was easily the worst fighter in her year, and every loss just sank her confidence lower and lower each day. She was beginning to think she really wasn't meant to follow her mother's footsteps and become a huntress, let alone be the leader of Team JNPR.

But Carla was faster than she looked, and stepped to the side to let the blonde knight's strike soar past her harmlessly. She smirked, and swung her mace like a bat. "Nice try, Jane. But that won't work on me!"

The mace struck her squarely in the back, and Jane winced as she flew forward. _'Dammit. That really hurt.'_ She crashed onto the ground, her aura only a sliver above critical, and her shield was now lying on the floor out of her reach. Her main source of defense was now gone, leaving her only with her sword Crocea Mors.

She got to her feet, blue eyes blazing, and the blade clashed with Carla's mace. The blonde tried to force her down, but one of the many departments she was lacking in was her physical strength; it was simply no match for Carla's power, and the orange-haired girl chuckled as she forced the strike back. "This, Jane, is the part where you lose!"

"Like hell I will," Jane shot back, repositioning her feet and struggling to keep her balance. If she could just manage to get a lucky hit and disarm the taller girl before she got beaten around like a piñata at a kid's birthday party, she'd have a damn good chance of winning provided Carla didn't turn into a champion boxer and use her fists instead.

Carla's smirk grew, and she swept out the blonde's legs from under her. Jane fell, and one additional kick to her stomach was enough to send her aura into critical levels. Jane groaned in pain, and she looked up as Carla prepared to swing down for the finishing blow.

But, her savior came courtesy of Professor Goodwitch's stern voice. "That's enough. Class, as you can see, Jane's aura is in the red. In an official tournament, this would show that Jane is no longer fit to battle and an official may call the match."

The blonde professor's green gaze flickered down to the immobile knight, her voice laden with disappointment. "Jane, it's been weeks now. While you have shown some slight improvement, you need to work on your combat efficiency. Reference your scroll during battle, as that will help you gauge whether to attack or take a more defensive approach. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf now, would we?"

"Tch. Speak for yourself," Carla sneered, shouldering her mace and stalking away.

Jane looked at her scroll, seeing her aura slowly start to recharge, and she hung her head. _'Dammit! I really am the weak link. What was Professor Ozpin thinking of, letting me be the team leader of JNPR? I'm not the one who should be leading us; Pyrrha is a much better fighter and a nice person.'_

' _I'm just the damn damsel in distress.'_

* * *

Pyrrha felt a pang of sympathy pierce her heart as Jane fetched her fallen shield with her head low. The blonde had really tried during the sparring match, and did much better than she had been recently. But this latest defeat seemed to really get her down. _'I don't get it. Why doesn't she just ask for help? It's not like I'm unwilling to help her.'_

She and Jane had started to develop a strong relationship after the two met during initiation. The redhead was always there for her, whether it was saving her from a possible fatal blow of the Deathstalker that attacked them during initiation or just comforting her after her sexuality was suddenly revealed and was harassed mercilessly by Team CRDL.

The harassment didn't die down much, but Pyrrha wasn't going to let her lovable partner suffer alone.

The redhead stood up and ran after her partner, sighing. "Dammit Jane." _'You know I'll be more than willing to help you out. So why? Why do you refuse to ask? Is it because you feel as though you owe me too much already?'_

Jane had made it back to their dorm by the time Pyrrha caught up. The blonde knight was sitting on her bed glumly, barely lifting her head in acknowledgment to her partner's presence. "Oh…it's you…"

"Hey, Jane." Pyrrha took a seat next to her, and Jane leaned her head into Pyrrha's shoulder with a slight sniffle. Pyrrha felt a few wet droplets land on her exposed arms, and she ran a hand through Jane's soft hair. "Shh…it's fine, Jane. Let it out; I'm here for you."

Jane buried her head into the crook of her arm and let her tears of frustration flow. "Dammit! Why!? Why am I so terrible at fighting!?"

"We all have our strengths and weaknesses, Jane," Pyrrha tried to reassure. "You may not be the best at combat, but you're one of the top students in our year when it comes to Port's class, and doing good in Oobleck's once you started taking notes." The blonde was a good academic, even besting Ren, but she needed a little bit of a push to get there. Surely it was the same with fighting?

"Yeah, some good that'll do me as a huntress," Jane scoffed bitterly, wringing her hair. "Face it, Pyrrha. I'm not fit to be team leader, and I'm sure as hell am not fit to be a huntress. I don't belong here."

"Of course you do, Jane." Pyrrha never thought she would ever hear those kinds of words leave the blonde's mouth. Sure she was dejected from losing, but for her to say something like that? Was it taking a bigger toll on her than Pyrrha suspected? "Why would you say such a thing?"

"Because it's true!" Jane's head whipped up, tears dripping down from her watery blue eyes. "Pyrrha, I've been nothing but a damn burden to you! Since the time we met! You've had to deal with me holding you back every single day! How much longer is going to last, huh!? How long before I get you killed!?"

"Jane…where is this coming from?" Pyrrha was really stunned now.

Jane buried her head in her hands, shoulders shaking with each sob. "Pyrrha…I care about you so much. I'm scared. I'm scared that you're going to get hurt or maybe even killed because of me. Not just you. Ren, Nora…I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you."

"Jane…I—"

"Don't. I know what you're going to say," Jane sniffled. "Let's be honest. You'd be better off if you didn't save me from that giant scorpion. You should've just left me to die."

"Jane!" _'Screw it.'_ Pyrrha silenced her the only way she knew how to. She lifted her head up and kissed her. The blonde's watery eyes widened, obviously surprised by the sudden move, and she kissed back.

It was a little wetter than Pyrrha expected her first kiss with the blonde to be, with the tears rolling down her cheeks. But the one thing Jane needed more than anything was proof that her partner cared for her and would be there for her.

Jane pulled away, gently touching her lips with a shaking hand. "Pyrrha…why? Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I care about you too, Jane," Pyrrha replied, fighting back her own tears from forming. "You were the first person to see me for who I am. You have no idea what that did for me as a person. Made me more confident. So I'm lending you the same helping hand. Because…that's what loved ones do for each other. Jane…I love you."

Jane turned away, and the blonde knight stood up with her arm over her face. "You shouldn't. Gods, I'm so sorry Pyrrha. You'd be better off without me."

She ran out of their dorm with another choked sob, and Pyrrha tried to stop her. "Jane, wait!"

But it was too late; the blonde was already gone, and Pyrrha went to chase after her again. _'Please…don't do what I think you're going to do.'_

* * *

Jane had run out of Beacon, and into the Emerald Forest. Her legs ached, her eyes were puffy and red. But still she didn't stop.

She couldn't pretend she would ever be the partner Pyrrha deserved. The redhead deserved a partner who was fearless, and didn't have their legs tremble like a child every time a fight showed up. _'Why can't I be strong like her!? I want to be able to have the same strength she does!'_

" _Is that what you wish for, my child?"_ a dark and slightly distorted voice asked.

Jane whirled around, drawing Crocea Mors and extending her shield. "Who's there!? Who said that!? Carla, this isn't funny!" Her watery eyes looked around as she spun in a circle, but she couldn't find the owner of the voice. And it spoke again, this time sounding closer.

" _You wish to be strong, yes? To have the power that will make you the warrior your heart so desperately craves for?"_

Jane gulped. Whoever was talking didn't sound…human. It was unnatural, with a hint of hidden maliciousness in the tone. "I…I don't want to be weak. I want to be strong." _'I'm tired of it. I'm tired of being the damsel stuck in the tree while my friends fight for their lives.'_

" _Then…follow my voice, Jane Luna Arc,"_ it whispered. _"And I may grant you that power you yearn for."_

Jane began to walk forward, following the voice deeper and deeper into the Emerald Forest. Her skirt brushed against some brambles, and she bit her lip as some of the thorns scratched her pale exposed legs. Blood welled from the scratches, yet she pressed on.

She couldn't let Pyrrha die.

Jane stopped when she reached a secluded clearing, with a unique black and red longsword sticking from the ground. "What…? What is this?" The weapon was jagged, designed to rip an enemy's flesh to ribbons, and in the handle was a single red eye. _'It..it seems wrong. Here, but not really. What is it?'_

" _I am the power you've been looking for, girl."_ The sword seemed to glow with dark energy, and the eye in the hilt blinked open. _"Now…pick me up. Use my power to make your enemies fall in heaps."_

The blonde's hand reached for the handle, and when she made contact with the strange blade, it swirled with mysterious energy. "What!?"

" _At last! I have a new vessel!"_ The voice laughed cruelly, Jane unable to release her grip on the sword. _"You will drown this world in blood and darkness with me, Soul Edge!"_

Jane's eyes were wide in horror as her arm became cloaked in the same energy as the one swirling around the vile blade, and it transformed before her very eyes. It became a black mutated claw, and she let out a scream as it twisted. "NO! Pyrrha, help!"

" _Hahaha! Drown in your fear! Succumb to it!"_

" _There is no hope for you, child. You are a tainted, broken little toy to use at my pleasure."_

 _ **A/N: And that's a wrap for chapter one. Tell me what you think below.**_

 _ **Discord: DPLxBeAsTxSnIpE #5371**_


	2. The Night of Tears

_**A/N: Hello all. Chapter 2 of this fic, and I hope someone knows where this chapter's name comes from.**_

 _ **Jane's mutated right hand is basically a Grimm-like version of Pyrrha Omega's malfested hand in Soul Calibur V.**_

 _ **Edit 2/13/2019: Some more edits done to this. Renaming the blades, namely.**_

 **Of Crossed Swords**

 _Summary: Jane was frustrated with being the weakest link on her team, tired of being the damsel in distress, and she ran into the Emerald Forest only to stumble upon the blade Soul Edge. Touching it transforms her into a monster, and Pyrrha doesn't know if she can bring her back…_

 ***The Night of Tears***

Pyrrha wanted to let out a scream of frustration. She couldn't find Jane anywhere since the blonde took off, and her heart was thumping painfully in her chest with worry. _'Dammit Jane, where the hell did you go? Please don't tell me you took your own life…'_

She saw her teammate Ren, and the normally quiet boy ran towards her with his pink eyes blazing with concern. "Pyrrha! Have you seen Jane? Nora and I can't find her anywhere. She's not answering her scroll, either."

"No, I haven't since she ran out," Pyrrha replied truthfully. "She seemed really distressed, too." She let out a sigh, wiping her eyes. "I just hope she didn't kill herself or anything like that." _'Jane, don't do it. Please.'_

"Were those losses taking that big of a toll on her?" Ren asked. Pyrrha gave a dejected nod, and he rubbed his head, breathing heavily as he did so. "Damn. We should've paid better attention. Some teammates we are."

"Well, it's not too late, Ren," Pyrrha replied, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Now come on. If you were upset, where would you go?" _'If she didn't kill herself, she's definitely not on campus. Did she maybe go into Vale?'_

Jane did tell the rest of her team that she had favorite spots in the city, including the central park and a cute little coffee shop. _'She could've gone there. Someone needs to search Vale and here.'_

The redhead looked at her quiet ninja teammate. "Ren, go tell Professor Goodwitch what happened. Get her to send out a search team. I'll go into Vale."

"Got it. I hope you find her." Ren turned and ran back towards the academy to go inform the strict professor, and the redhead went for one of the Bullheads on the airfield just outside Beacon. If Jane went into Vale, one of the pilots would have noticed her.

The warrior ran up to one of the pilots, a young wolf Faunus with tired amber eyes. "Sorry to bother you, but have you seen a blonde girl lately? Bit shorter than me, blue eyes. Has white armor? She ran out awhile ago and we can't find her." _'Please tell me that you saw her.'_

The Faunus shook his head wearily. "Sorry kid. None of the Bullheads have left for Vale at all today. You sure she went here?"

"Well…no," Pyrrha admitted. "But I don't know where else she could've gone. Vale was the first place I could think of." _'Dammit Jane. Where are you!?'_ She loved the girl; if anything happened to her, she'd never forgive herself.

She sighed, and was about to head back to Beacon when a piercing scream pierced the sky. It was slightly distorted, but she'd know that voice anywhere. "Jane!"

Pyrrha reached for her scroll, calling her weapon locker to her. The locker crashed down next to her, and it opened to reveal Milo and Akouo. The red clad warrior equipped her sword and shield, and she ran towards the source of the scream. _'Oh_ Jane _…please don't let me be too late.'_

She reached Beacon's courtyard, and she gasped when she saw the cloud of smoke from the Emerald Forest. "Oh no…" Even from this distance, she could see the flickering of the flames in the woods, and she wanted to cry. "Jane…" _'No, please. Don't tell me you got into a fight with Grimm and ended up dead.'_

Pyrrha shook her head. _'No. I refuse to believe that she's dead. Not until I find her body myself.'_ The alarm of a possible Grimm threat wailed through the speakers of the academy, and Pyrrha was soon joined by the rest of Team JNPR, Glynda Goodwitch, and Professor Ozpin.

"Miss Nikos, your teammates informed me that Miss Arc is missing," the headmaster said, his gaze calm despite the devastation that was happening in the forest. "I want your team and Professor Goodwitch to go and investigate what the cause of this occurrence is."

He extended his cane, spinning it. "There's a lot of negative energy in the air. Despair, fear, anger…it's only a matter of time before the Grimm start crawling at our walls."

"We'll be on our way, sir. Let's move out!" She was about to step forward when a pair of trees collapsed on the ground, having been sliced by a wave of red energy. _'What the…who did that?'_

The dust created from the impact of the trees falling mostly covered the person responsible, but she felt that familiar aura surrounding them. _'No…it can't be her. It can't!'_ The dust eventually cleared, and she wanted to cry when she saw her partner. "Jane…?"

The blonde looked at her with a glare that could freeze even a battle-hardened soldier in his tracks. Her beautiful sapphire blue eyes had changed to a glowing red, burning with hatred and malice. Her right hand was now little more than a black mutated claw, with thick fleshy veins pulsing and throbbing throughout its length. In her clawed grasp was a jagged longsword with an eye in the middle and cloaked in black and red mist, and when the girl spoke her voice was distorted and unnatural. "I need blood…I need human blood…"

Glynda and Ozpin took up positions next to her, both professors with their weapons in hand. "So, it's resurfaced after all these years. Soul Edge. The sword that turns every wielder into an unstoppable monster."

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha demanded, sliding her shield from her back to her arm. "What's happened to her!?" _'Jane, what happened to you? You aren't like this!'_

"She's been corrupted by that vile blade," Ozpin answered, his eyes sad as he looked at the blonde. "It feeds on the negative emotions of its wielder; the stronger the emotions, the more powerful the user. Jane must have had a lot of negativity built up inside of her."

The blonde let out a deathly scream that chilled Pyrrha's blood, and she swung the sword with unnatural speed. The same ribbon of energy that sliced through the trees like paper rushed towards them, and Ozpin blocked it with a barrier. "Glynda, take Miss Nikos and her team and evacuate Beacon!"

"Professor! I can help!" Pyrrha pleaded, sword ready. She didn't want to lay a finger on the girl she loved if she could help it. Maybe, if she just got a chance to talk with her, she wouldn't harm her.

"Get back!" Ozpin ordered, pushing her behind him. Jane had attacked again, this time the magical attack hitting its intended target. The force of the blow sent him onto the ground, and he got to his feet with a determined look. "Go, now!"

Jane stalked towards them, her glowing eyes alive with malicious intent as she growled at them. "The nightmare you've feared for so long stands before you now." The eye in the middle of her sword blinked, and she pointed her sword at Pyrrha with an unsettling hateful glare. "I will feast on this vessel's fear caused by you, Pyrrha!"

"M-me? What did I do!?" Pyrrha was shocked at the accusation. She was always supportive of her teammate, always being there for her whenever she needed her. _'That doesn't make any sense! I was always there for Jane, no matter what! When she first came out about her sexuality, I was the first person to comfort her!'_

"The fear of being a failure. The fear of not being worthy of your affections. The fear of being the cause of your death. The last one is so deliciously ironic," Jane laughed cruelly, her distorted laughter piercing the sky. The flames of the burning forest behind her made her look all the more menacing, and her boots seemed to dig into the ash-covered ground. "This broken little girl was so afraid of killing you. And yet, that very fear will become reality!"

She lunged with a snarl, and Pyrrha was unable to move; her feet were glued to the spot she stood. She didn't even raise her aura in defense, and she squeezed her eyes shut in preparation of the would-be fatal strike. _'Even if you've become a monster, I can't hope to raise my own blade against you. I love you.'_

She heard the clang of weapons meeting, and she opened her eyes to see Ozpin had blocked the strike with his cane. The headmaster spun his weapon, landing two quick strikes to the blonde's armored chest and forcing her back. "Pyrrha, go! I have this covered!"

Pyrrha started to run, glancing back at the fight. Jane, or rather what was once her, was far stronger than she was earlier. Every blow she dealt to Ozpin was forcing him back, and she sent a prayer to Oum that the headmaster could find a way to defeat the girl without killing her. _'Please, don't kill her. There has to be a way we can turn her back.'_

' _I refuse to believe the girl I love is truly gone.'_

* * *

Inferno was very pleased with its new vessel.

The amount of pure fear the girl had buried inside her was incredible, containing even more than the previous wielder of the cursed sword. It was more than enough to fulfill Inferno's ever voracious appetite, and yet the demon craved more.

It wanted the girl's soul to be overrun by her fear of being the cause of the Nikos girl's death, to the point where it was the only thought in her corrupted mind.

The Arc girl swung Soul Edge, colliding with Ozpin's cane. The wizard was strong, no doubt with his thousands of years of experience. But his power had long since started to wane, after he used his magic to grant the Maidens their power. He was nowhere near as strong as he used to be.

And Inferno smirked as the inevitable began to unfold. _"Yes! Give into your fear, girl!"_

Ozpin's cane landed on Jane's armor, forcing the girl back, and the demon growled. It could sense a powerful energy coming from the center of the old fool's cane, and it knew what the power was.

Many hundreds of years ago Soul Edge had been broken in a battle with its holy counterpart, Soul Calibur. The fragments of the demon sword were scattered throughout Remnant, and remained lost forever.

But, now that Inferno had a new puppet to manipulate, it would make her search for the fragments of Soul Edge and kill any who tried to stop her. Starting with this damned immortal.

Jane's body had its limits, though; the girl needed more power than what she currently possessed if Inferno was to use her to become the true Nightmare of Remnant. _"Kill him, girl!"_

Jane's clawed grasp reached for Ozpin's throat, taking the older man by surprise. The sharp talons pierced through his aura and his cane's attacks did nothing to break her grasp. The immortal sputtered for breath, and he tried to use a barrier spell to force her away.

Jane snarled in disgust and threw him into the nearest tree. The force sent him through it, the wood splintering like brittle glass. His cane clattered to the ground, and Inferno rubbed its demonic hands gleefully. _"At last...the first fragment of Soul Edge is once again ours."_

Jane crouched down, ripped the glowing red fragment out of the cane, and fused it to her weapon. The eye in the center swirled around, glowing with power, and Jane stalked over to Ozpin. The headmaster had gotten to his feet, and even though he was weaponless, he was far too great a threat to ignore.

She pointed Soul Edge at him, eyes burning with enough hatred and anger to make even the mightiest of Lady Salem's creations quake in terror. "The creator, killed by his own creation. What a delicious ending to your tale."

Soul Edge and its counterpart Soul Calibur were weapons created by Ozpin near the beginning of time. Both were to be unrivaled in terms of their power, only capable of being destroyed by the other.

However, even Ozpin didn't anticipate Salem creating Inferno to take up residence inside of Soul Edge and possess the wielder, turning them into the walking terror Nightmare. For countless years he tried to hide both weapons in the hope another great war over the two weapons wouldn't ravage the planet. However, he was never completely successful. A warrior filled with negativity would always find Soul Edge, and yet they were always stopped by someone wielding the holy light of Calibur.

Until now.

That damned holy sword was nowhere to be seen, after its last battle with Soul Edge so many years ago. It was as if it simply vanished into the astral plane of Chaos, leaving no clue as to its current whereabouts.

Ozpin threw up another barrier just as Jane released a deadly arc of energy from Soul Edge. The red ribbon collided with it, causing a large explosion that forced the injured immortal back. Part of Soul Edge's power had gotten through, for his clothes were torn in places. The skin was burnt underneath, and he fell to one knee with yell of pain.

His glasses were cracked, and he had a nasty burn on his chest from the attack. Jane stalked towards him and grabbed him by the throat with her clawed hand, her eyes gleaming. "This is where it ends for you. Die!"

The white talons dug into the flesh, the man's blood trickling down the distorted flesh. It seemed to be able to absorb the red liquid, and though the immortal struggled, he could not escape her grasp. He began to spit and sputter, globs of foam forming at his bluing lips, and he tried to pry her claw with both of his hands.

" _Be careful,"_ Inferno advised mockingly. _"Ozpin is capable of regenerating his body. You wouldn't want to be caught off guard by a mere boy now, would you?"_

The taunt only infuriated the blonde more, and she slammed Ozpin's body into the ground. Ribs broke, parts of the bones puncturing his lungs. He spat out blood as her boot stomped down and twisted to cause further injury, and she sank Soul Edge's cruel blade into his chest. The sword tore through the flesh like ribbons of meat, bathing the vile weapon in blood. "Blood…so much blood. And yet still not enough."

Jane removed the sword as slowly as one could, and she reached into the wound to grasp the dying man's exposed beating heart with her claw. "So frail. You are nothing more than a weakling abandoned by the gods for being bested by your own _compassion_." She spat out the last word with icy venom.

"And gods…must be strong."

She squeezed, and the vital organ exploded in her hand.

Ozpin's body became cloaked in yellow mist, and it vanished in tiny yellow particles. No doubt his soul would go and seek out a new host, but it didn't matter to Inferno; now that his body was destroyed by the new Nightmare, very little now stood in the demon's way.

Piercing screams pierced the sky, and the flames from the forest finally reached Beacon. With the fire came panic, and with the panic came Lady Salem's prized creations.

Beowolves, Ursai, Nevermores, Griffons, and Deathstalkers swarmed the once formidable academy. The panicked cries of humans and Faunus alike were pure music, and Inferno quivered with excitement. _"Pathetic humans. It is a pity we don't have any of the pure Dust naturally forged in the astral plane."_

Nightmare was powerful on her own. Her anger and despair would be enough to make sure she could wield Soul Edge. But, using the Dust naturally forged into crystallized spheres in Chaos called materia would give her even more power. Channeling her inner self hatred through Fire and Lightning materia would grant her destructive magic, Time would allow her to slow down any who stood in her path or speed up her own attacks, Barrier would protect against magical attacks, and Shield would make her invulnerable for a brief time.

Of course, her newfound powers had a crippling weakness. Any kind of 'holy' magic would be devastating to her, particularly the magic in Soul Calibur. The holy sword's magic would wreak havoc on Nightmare's body, regardless of the power of her or Soul Edge.

But the blonde knight didn't seem to mind not having materia Dust on her. She raised Soul Edge into the sky with her clawed hand, and after a bolt of lightning struck the blade, the ground started to shake.

Far to the north of Beacon lay a large mountain, and it started to crumble. A clawed foot appeared, and after another rumble, the mountain burst to reveal a massive dragon Grimm. It cried out, flapping its giant red wings, and it flew towards Beacon. Several black drops fell from its armored body, and it spawned more Grimm before crashing into the CCT.

Parts of the tower fell onto the ground where some of the academy's students were trying to fight off the Grimm, and Inferno grinned. _"At last…"_

" _The Relic of Choice is Salem's for the taking."_

The dragon screeched overhead, landing on the remains of Beacon Tower and clawing at it. More bits of the tower fell on the ground with a crash, and out from Beacon came a woman wearing a dark red dress and black heels. "Well, well…what do we have here?"

Cinder. One of Salem's trusted allies, and the assailant of the Fall Maiden Amber. While she looked elated to see Beacon in flames, she also wore a face of confusion. "The destruction of Beacon wasn't supposed to happen for awhile…"

Cinder trailed off once she saw Soul Edge in Jane's hand, and she smirked. "I see. So, tell me Inferno. Are you pleased with your new host?"

" _I am,"_ the demon answered through his puppet's mouth. _"Not only is she strong, but she also killed dear little Ozpin. Your path to the relic is cleared."_

"You…killed Ozpin?" Cinder asked. "Very impressive, girl. Do you know where Ozpin hid that pathetic little girl Amber?"

Inferno concentrated, trying to find any powerful sources of magical power nearby. Only two were revealed to him. One was Cinder; her aura shone vibrantly in front of the demon.

The other was a hundred feet below the school, in the high security fault. _"Found her. She's under the school. Salem was right about Ozpin. The insufferable arrogance of that foolish old man."_

"That power will be mine," Cinder growled, igniting a ball of fire in her hand as two others approached. One was a girl with lime green hair and red eyes, the other a cocky boy with silver hair. "You two, enjoy the show. Inferno, what's the name of your new vessel?"

" _Jane Luna Arc is her name, Cinder."_

"An Arc? Oh my…" Cinder grinned, and she strutted over to the blonde and cupped her chin.

"You and I are going to get _very_ well acquainted, my girl."

"…I…look forward to it."

 _ **A/N: First graphic death down. A whole bunch more to follow XD. We'll see a lot of characters from the SC universe make their appearance (Siegfried, Sophitia, Raphael, etc.).**_


	3. Let The Heavens Fall

_**A/N: Chapter 3. For this, we'll see Nightmare Jane's Limit Break, and I think you'll like what I used. And, we'll see the beginnings of ArcFall taking hold :)**_

 _ **Edit 2/13/2019 edited again.**_

 **Of Crossed Swords**

 _Summary: Jane was frustrated with being the weakest link on her team, tired of being the damsel in distress, and she ran into the Emerald Forest only to stumble upon the blade Soul Edge. Touching it transforms her into a monster, and Pyrrha doesn't know if she can bring her back…_

 ***Let The Heavens Fall***

Cinder was elated.

Rarely had she met someone who shared the same burning desire to dominate. The desire to burn everything and everyone who stood in her way, and leave destruction and despair in her wake. Emerald, while useful for her semblance, was far too eager to please and wanted the affection that wouldn't happen. Mercury was too prideful, often letting his arrogance and ego get the better of him in certain situations.

And yet, here she was, marveling at the way the new Nightmare slaughtered humans and Faunus as if they were nothing more than pesky flies swirling over a piece of discarded food. It was a most beautiful sight, watching the way Soul Edge seemed to glow each time the cursed sword was bathed in blood. The steady stream of crimson flowing from the vile blade, the way it tore ribbons of flesh to shreds, the agonizing screams of her victims…

It was breathtaking; it was a perfect symphony of destruction, death, and chaos.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Cinder asked with a smirk. "Slaying men like the helpless sheep they are, watching the life escape their fearful eyes, and the sound of a freshly cut throat ringing in your ears?" _'So much power. Salem will be very pleased to see Inferno has found a vessel worthy of the sword.'_

Nightmare didn't answer; she bashed her shield against a soldier's skull, caving the bone in. He began to crumple, and the blonde raised Soul Edge high above her head and swung downwards. The blade tore through her victim's head, an eye popping out of its socket. "So…much…blood…"

She removed her sword, tossing the mutilated corpse aside like a broken little toy, and stood back as her body began to glow red. Her hateful gaze burned into Beacon's ruined tower, and her claw flexed and throbbed.

' _The girl's going to use her Limit Break,'_ Cinder realized. Her smile only grew; never had she expected the girl to be capable of such a powerful attack, even as the new Nightmare. Limit Breaks were devastatingly powerful attacks only capable of being used by a select few in Remnant. Cinder was one of those blessed individuals with her own, capable of dragging a victim into an entirely separate dimension to meet a painful and fiery fate via an exploding star.

"Let the heavens fall on them…" Nightmare murmured, raising her blade into the air. "Stars, rain down!"

Cinder heard a high pitched whistling in the air, and she looked up to see six meteors fall from the sky and crash into the remains of Beacon Tower. The damage done to the structure was severe, and even more pieces of it fell to the ground. _'She can summon meteors. The power she has, even without materia…it's remarkable.'_

What a beautiful and deadly prize, indeed.

Even covered in blood and with tears in her clothing, there was something that made the girl look stunning. The way her soft blonde hair gently flapped in the wind and her Grimm hand added more attraction.

And Cinder couldn't help but wonder what it was. _'Curious. But it feels like there's an attraction to this girl. How laughable. You don't have attraction to anyone. For you are Cinder Fall, and don't need anyone else.'_

Nightmare stumbled after using her Limit Break, and she used her sword to keep her upright. The blonde let out a growl of frustration of her momentary weakness, and Cinder grinned. "It takes some getting used to, doesn't it? Make sure you don't overdo it; chosen by Inferno or not, your body does still have its limits and can only be pushed for so long in your present condition."

"I don't need help," Nightmare snarled in return, standing back up with a slight wobble of her knees. "Not from anyone."

"But you do, girl," Cinder said with a dangerous smile. She threw a ball of fire at a soldier who was rushing to surprise the blonde. The pained screams that escaped his throat as his flesh burned and turned to ashes ignited a burning primal desire in the older woman's body, and she tilted the girl's chin up with one hand. "And I am the one who will help you use your newfound powers." _'Those screams ring so beautifully._

"Prove it," Nightmare challenged, turning to spit on the charred corpse behind her. "I don't need assistance slaughtering these pathetic humans."

"Do you know what this is, girl?" Cinder held up a single sphere of Fire materia, the red ball of crystallized energy glowing. The blonde shook her head, and Cinder smiled. "This is materia, Dust that has been naturally processed in the astral plane Chaos. Using this form of naturally formed Dust grants us more power than normal Dust could ever hope to."

"What's your point?" Nightmare hissed. "I don't need Dust to kill."

"No, you don't," Cinder acknowledged. "But, you do need it to finds the shards of Soul Edge. The other holders of the shards are incredibly powerful and users of materia. They won't surrender the fragments without a fight. Especially when word reaches them of you being Nightmare."

The girl growled, and she took a step towards the partial Maiden. "And why would any of that matter to you?"

"Because," Cinder said with a cold laugh, "Inferno was created by my mistress, Salem. You are now instrumental to her plans. You're very, very, valuable." _'Far more valuable than Tyrian. That psychotic fool is now capable of being replaced by someone stronger, faster, and even more merciless. And I love the way she challenges. Not one to stand idly by.'_

She hated dealing with the scorpion Faunus; the man was deranged in every meaning of the word. Cinder had her suspicions that if he wasn't a part of Salem's inner circle, the Queen of Grimm would have had the irritating bastard slaughtered like an animal.

"Here." Cinder handed her a sphere of Fire materia. "You'll find this to be more than adequate for you, Nightmare."

"My name…is Jane Arc," the girl hissed, taking the materia and letting it sink into her human arm. She was cloaked in fire the second her hand was removed, and she stalked even closer to the older woman with burning eyes. "And I'll drown this world in blood and darkness."

Cinder practically quivered in excitement. Salem would be very pleased to have her on their side. And she had managed to destroy Ozpin without using materia or her Limit Break, something no one else in Salem's circle could brag about.

"Then what are you waiting for, Jane?" she asked mockingly. "We have someone very dear to Ozpin lying in the vault, and it's rude to keep a lady waiting."

Jane hissed in response, turning her back and using her Fire materia to blow the doors to the tower off. "Fine. Just stay out of my damn way."

Cinder followed her inside. The tower was now inky dark inside, the only source of light being the glow of the energy surrounding Soul Edge and the women's materia. The older woman's glass heels clicked beautifully on the floor, and she followed Jane to the elevator. "Nice and cozy, isn't it?"

Jane's red eyes locked onto Cinder's amber ones, the elevator descending to the vault beneath the school. "The closer someone is to me, the easier it is for me to rip their throat out with my bare hands." She may have been smaller in stature, but she was easily more intimidating than even Hazel, and the quiet man was an utter brute up close.

' _Feisty. I like her more and more each second.'_ Cinder stood over her, her eyes gleaming. "You know, I'm beginning to like you already. Keep it up, and poor Emerald might end up jealous."

"Hmph." Nightmare let out a scoff, ripping her gaze away. "Petty emotions of envy are beneath me. Just kill the pet who you insist is important to Ozpin and be done with it."

"Gladly." Cinder raised her hand, her materia glowing in her hand as the elevator doors slid open with a ping. The vault's lights were dimming with the CCT now down, and Cinder's victorious smirk grew when she saw the helpless Fall Maiden Amber lying unconscious in the Atlesian pod.

She rested her hand on the glass, the flames from her materia slowly melting the glass. "You thought you were safe once that pesky huntsman severed the connection so many months ago. But you were wrong."

Amber's eyes flickered open briefly, and she let out a pained gasp as Cinder grabbed her by the throat. The wounded Maiden didn't even put up a feeble attempt of a fight, her limp body being hoisted in the air by the older woman.

It was far too easy.

Cinder's grip on her throat tightened, and she began to absorb the remains of Amber's power. "I told you, didn't I? I will take that what is mine." _'It burns, like hunger. And I love it.'_

Nightmare was silent, watching Cinder with narrowed red orbs with a look of satisfaction on her young face. Her Grimm hand pulsed and throbbed, as if hungry for more power, and Cinder shot her a look. _'Fire materia isn't enough to quell her urges for power, even at this stage. She needs more. Lightning and Barrier should suffice, once we return to Salem with the news.'_

Once the transfer was complete, Cinder tossed Amber's lifeless body away. It fell at Nightmare's feet, and the blonde scoffed before kicking it back to her. "Clean up after your damn mess. I'm no one's servant."

Cinder really liked this girl, and she was certain that Salem would also be very happy with her, too. "We're done here, Jane. Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes," Jane answered. "I grow weary of standing here with no humans to rip apart."

"Is that all you think about, dear?" Cinder questioned, opening a portal back to Salem's lair. _'She's a violent one, and unpredictable. But it would be a waste if this girl had no other desires apart from killing and finding the shards of Soul Edge.'_

"I have other urges," Jane replied with a growl. "The desire to dominate, most prevalently. No more will this body stand idly by and let others take advantage of her. I am in control. Don't ever forget it."

' _Desire to dominate, hmm? How delicious.'_ The new Fall Maiden reached into her dress's pocket for her scroll, calling both Emerald and Mercury. "You two, come on down to the vault. We're leaving. It's time to let our goddess's creations finish their work without our interference."

" _Yes, ma'am,"_ Mercury replied cockily. Cinder heard an irritated huff from Emerald, and the gray-haired boy chuckled. _"Aw, what's the matter Emmy? Are you jealous of Cinder's new friend already? Tsk tsk. I never thought I'd see you of all people shaking with envy."_

"Enough," Cinder snapped. "Get down here now. I have neither the time nor the patience to deal with your petty squabbles." _'Sometimes, I hate them despite their usefulness.'_

"Give me the word, and they're both disposed of. I'll tear them asunder," Jane hissed once Cinder ended the call, her grip on Soul Edge tightening.

"No," Cinder replied, smoothing her dress and calming down; it was unbefitting of her to allow such petty squabbles bother her. . "For now, they have their uses. Emerald has the ability to make people see illusions, and Mercury was trained by an infamous assassin. When the time comes where I no longer require their services, you can have the honor of getting rid of them. Until, I suggest you tolerate them for now. You wouldn't want to upset Inferno's goddess, would you?" _'She's a violent one. Soul Edge really did corrupt her mentality.'_

She had heard stories of the sword being able to corrupt the minds of everyone who touched it. Cinder wanted to imagine what Jane was like before her mind was possessed by Soul Edge; it wasn't like she was naturally violent and hungry for souls. _'Ha. The girl was probably such an innocent little flower who wouldn't harm an innocent. Funny how those are the ones who surprise everyone when they break.'_

Jane growled in anger. She didn't like it, and she lowered her sword reluctantly. "For now…they'll live. But when the time comes, I'll gladly dispose of them and feed their souls to fuel my blade."

The blonde strode towards the portal, looking back at Cinder with a small cold smile on her face. "By the way…nice work killing that girl, _partner_." The last word was laden with malice, and some other emotion Cinder couldn't put her finger on. Was it pain? Confusion?

Or was it something else entirely?

The girl vanished into the portal, leaving Cinder by herself.

She'd have her answer sooner than she thought.

 _ **A/N: Admittedly, I feel this chapter was one of the weaker ones even with my edits. Ah well. Fuck it.**_


	4. Fall Into The Abyss

_**A/N: Chapter 4 of this fic. I hope you like the cover I'm using for this fic. Made it in Skyrim (Dawnbreaker on one side, and a Daedric sword of the vampire on the other) a few weeks ago.**_

 _ **I will address this concern: Jane will NOT become good again. Ruins all the fun :P**_

 _ **Edit 2/13/2019**_

 **Of Crossed Swords**

 _Summary: Jane was frustrated with being the weakest link on her team, tired of being the damsel in distress, and she ran into the Emerald Forest only to stumble upon the blade Soul Edge. Touching it transforms her into a monster, and Pyrrha doesn't know if she can bring her back…_

 ***Fall Into The Abyss***

Salem didn't expect the new Nightmare to be a member of the Arc family.

Ever since Siegfried Arc freed himself from Soul Edge's grasp fifty years ago, the Arc family had dedicated themselves to ridding the world of the cursed sword. It was Siegfried who shattered the vile blade, scattering the fragments of it across Remnant's surface in an attempt to keep his bloodline from being affected by the sword.

The Queen of Grimm smiled. How deliciously ironic that the youngest granddaughter of Siegfried was now Nightmare.

The girl was shorter than she expected, with a pathetic amount of armor on her body. Her mutated hand pulsed and throbbed, and the other glowed with the materia sunken into her pale flesh. Her red eyes were alive with the desire to burn everything in her path, and Salem couldn't wait to push the girl's body to its limits.

Nightmare had used the portal Cinder opened, and the blonde demon looked around the Salem's palace with her lip curled in satisfaction. _'Good. She seems to be satisfied with her new palace.'_

Tyrian and Hazel stood in front of their chairs, the former giving her a look of twisted delight and the latter with curiosity. The scorpion Faunus licked his lips, giggling and leering at her. "Why, nobody told me that Nightmare was such a pretty young girl."

He stepped towards her, and Nightmare immediately had her sword pointed at his scarred chest. Her eyes were livid with disgust, and her voice was little more than a furious rasp. "Touch me, and I'll throw you into the Grimm pits from here."

Salem put her hand up; it would be important to nip any and all possible confrontations between members of her inner circle in the bud immediately. "That's enough." She didn't doubt the girl would destroy Tyrian in battle, even with his eccentricities; she managed to kill Ozpin without using either materia or a Limit Break, something no one in her inner circle was able to boast about. _'Fiery, and fitting of Inferno's attention. But fires must be tamed, or they will consume all.'_

Nightmare growled, but she lowered her sword nonetheless and turned to give Tyrian a snarl of anger.

"Oohoohoo!" Tyrian cackled, taking his seat again once Salem motioned for them to do so. "It looks to me that this dragon has quite the powerful fangs! Hehehe…"

While the scorpion Faunus cackled in his lunacy, Hazel let out a grumble of annoyance; the two never did see eye to eye, even after the many years they've been working together.

"Why do you insist on such ridiculous behavior?" he asked with a growl, folding his muscular arms over his chest. "Especially when talking to a demon of our Lady's own making? You should count yourself lucky she was here to save your hide from Nightmare's wrath."

Tyrian pouted like a child, and Salem turned her attention to aforementioned blonde. She hadn't said a word since her threat to the deranged Faunus and sat silently to Salem's right. Her gaze was fixed solely on the Seer that floated next to her, and the Grimm was clicking at her. _"Cinder is unable to find the relic. It appears Ozpin took great measures to ensure its safety."_

Nightmare's eyes flashed, and her Grimm hand twitched. "Damn him…even in death, he is still capable of disrupting us."

' _So, the girl can communicate with the Grimm. She might be stronger than Siegfried when he was Nightmare; even he wasn't able to communicate with them on this level. And curse Ozpin; I should've expected him to put some form of protection in place.'_ Salem frowned at the news, her dark eyes narrowing. "Tell her to abort her mission immediately and come back. If she wasn't capable of finding it with her new powers, then Ozpin has definitely done something to protect it."

" _As you command. Do you wish to send in Nightmare?"_ the Seer asked.

"No," Salem answered calmly. She glanced over to see if the answer had an effect on the young warrior of darkness, and sure enough it did. The blonde had stood up, her Grimm hand flexing and her eyes livid.

"Do you doubt my skill?" she hissed.

"No, I do not," Salem replied smoothly. "You did manage to kill Ozpin. But, you do not know him. His tendencies, his methods. That old fool is clever enough to prevent the Relic of Choice from being discovered by a maiden's powers, meaning you won't be able to find it, even with your newfound powers." _'Very, very fiery. The girl needs discipline, and to learn to control her bloodlust.'_

The Grimm Queen heard the familiar clinking of glass heels, and she was glad to see Cinder appear along with her two associates in the council room via her portal. "Cinder. How nice of you to join us."

Cinder bowed her head respectfully, though it was clear she was frustrated at not being able to find the relic. Her hands were tightly clenched, and her amber eyes met Salem's evenly. "I apologize for not being able to find the relic, madam. Please forgive me."

"Do not fret, child," Salem said, gesturing for Cinder to sit. "We will find it, in time. You and Nightmare should enjoy this victory. You've become our Fall Maiden, Nightmare killed Ozpin, and the two of you destroyed Beacon Tower. I'm quite satisfied with the results for now. Watts, I want you to take Cinder's place and meet with our informant in Mistral."

The doctor nodded, ruffling his mustache. "Very good."

"Tyrian, I want you to continue your hunt for the Spring Maiden," Salem continued. The scorpion Faunus chuckled, rubbing his hands gleefully.

"And Hazel…I'm sending you to the leader of the White Fang. Sienna Khan needs some convincing to join our side."

The massive man nodded quietly, adjusting his position only slightly. "As you wish."

"Madam…what about Nightmare? What will she do?" Watts asked, looking at the possessed girl. The blonde hadn't moved a muscle; instead, her gaze was fixed solely on Cinder, and the Grimm Queen could see the two had some sort of chemistry. _'Hmm. They do seem to work well together.'_

"Her and Cinder are going to stay by my side for right now," Salem replied. "They need to learn how to properly harness their new powers, and that will take some time."

Cinder opened her mouth; for a moment it looked like she wanted to protest at the thought of being forced to remain at the palace. However, she noticed the look Nightmare shot at her, and she closed her mouth without a single murmur of complaint. Salem smiled; the Grimm warrior and new maiden would keep each other in check, refusing to let the other fall. It was perfect.

"Nightmare, follow me," Salem requested, reaching into the silky pocket of her robes with a veined hand and grasping a single sphere of Barrier materia. The girl had no way of blocking magical attacks without it, and Dust-based attacks would wreak havoc on her new Grimm arm. "It's time we gave you a few upgrades. Ones that will make you unstoppable." _'This materia will give her an answer to Dust. But, her current armor is far too weak for someone possessed by Inferno. She'll need something stronger. When the time comes.'_

"What about me?" Cinder asked. Her face was taken over by a rather unusual emotion for her, and Salem didn't know whether it was concern or jealousy. The Grimm Queen wanted to laugh at the thought of Cinder being jealous of anyone, even Nightmare. It really did not suit her.

"You can rest; you've earned it after killing Amber," Salem replied. _'How curious. I didn't know she even had such emotions.'_ The new maiden nodded and obeyed, but not without a bit of disappointment flashing across her face; she appeared to want to accompany the two and didn't want to leave.

However, she didn't dare disobey her goddess. Cinder stood up from her seat and left, and Salem handed over the small sphere of naturally processed Dust to Nightmare. "Take this. You'll need it for your next task."

"And what is that task?"

"To kill someone who's been a thorn in my side for far too long. A woman whose family has been hiding a fragment of Soul Edge for fifty years now and goes by the name Hilde," Salem answered with a hint of disgust in her tone. "She's a skilled huntress, and not one to give up her fragment of Soul Edge without a fight. However, with your new materia, you should be able to take her easily."

"Where can I find this woman?" Nightmare asked, sliding her newly acquired materia into her human hand.

"I'll send you to her. She lives in the mountains."

"Say no more, mistress. She'll beg me to kill her when I'm done with her," the blonde growled. Her materia glowed with power, and she raised her sword to her chest. "Killing her will be a mercy."

"Keep your wits about you. Hilde is a season fighter, and one trained by your grandfather Siegfried," Salem warned. She opened a portal to Hilde's last known location, and she stood back to let Nightmare pass. "Happy hunting."

Nightmare vanished into it, and once it closed Salem looked at the palm of her hand. A small ball of fire appeared in it, and she smirked. "Inferno, be a dear and let her run the show for once. Controlling her all the time will get boring and won't help her improve."

" _As you wish, mistress."_

"Now…let's see if she's as capable as you believe."

* * *

Jane blinked, and she found herself looking at a wrecked manor. It looked old, far too old for someone to still be living in its crumbling walls. _'Abandoned?'_

She took a step forward, and her red eyes narrowed angrily when she saw the building shimmer. _'It's a barrier casting an illusion over it.'_ With an angry growl she used her newly acquired Fire materia to launch fireballs at the magical barrier. The bursts of flame struck it, and the barrier began to crack and distort.

The weakened barrier faltered for just a moment, and the blonde jumped out of the way as a powerful thunderbolt raced towards her. The illusion fell to reveal the caster, a young woman with red hair and carrying a spear in one hand and standing on the balcony of the manor.

Hilde.

She was wearing a suit of red and silver armor, and her eyes narrowed in anger when she saw Soul Edge in Jane's hand. "So…the nightmare has come again. I'll die before I hand over the shard to you, demon."

"Good." Jane grinned, her Grimm arm throbbing. "Because I don't plan on letting you live."

Hilde growled and leapt from the balcony, throwing lightning bolts at her. Jane rolled under as many as she could, and she blocked one with her Barrier materia. Soul Edge clashed with Hilde's spear, and the older woman pushed her back with grunt.

Jane smiled; her goddess was right. "This will be very fun, indeed. Nice to see that red is your color."

Hilde spat angrily, using her lightning magic again and forcing Jane back several feet. One bolt was too quick for her to block with Barrier, and her aura dropped a little from the blast.

The blonde growled in annoyance, swinging Soul Edge in an arc. The blade's vile energy burst caught Hilde by surprise, and the older redhead jumped back. She used her spear to send the magical attack over her head, and she stood arrogantly with a smile on her lips. "You'll have to do better than that, monster."

"So be it," Jane answered with a hiss. She slid Soul Edge into her shield, and started to use her fiery magic again.

Hilde spun her spear, slicing the balls of flame in half and dodging the ones she couldn't hit with cries of determination.

' _Perfect.'_ Jane smiled. Now that she was distracted by the magic attacks, Jane could use her Limit Break to show her the real power of the one who bore the name Nightmare. "Fool. Now, drown in darkness."

She drew Soul Edge, the sword glowing with power, and Hilde turned around to see the blonde knight use her power. "What!?"

"Let the heavens fall. Stars, rain down!"

The meteors began to fall from the sky, and Hilde tried to use her own Barrier to block the devastating assault. However, no magic was strong enough to deflect the barrage of meteors, and Hilde screamed in pain as she was pummeled by the strikes. One sent her flying, and she crashed through her own manor.

The redhead stumbled to her feet, several smoking wounds on her body, and her spear was broken. And yet as wounded as she was, her eyes still smoldered with defiance. "Don't think you've won that easily, you freak."

She threw a lightning bolt into the sky, making it splinter into a dozen more. "Take this, bitch!"

Jane looked up, and she threw up a barrier to absorb the attacks. The lightning strikes hit the magical shield, and it started to falter after the fifth bolt. _'Dammit. So it's come to this.'_

The blonde knight extended her Grimm arm, grabbing Hilde by the throat and squeezing. The redhead struggled, coughing up blood and spittle as she thrashed helplessly. "N-no!"

"How does it feel, to struggle like a helpless child?" Jane growled, lifting her up and slamming her down repeatedly. "You only exist for my sword to skewer you! Now fall into the abyss of death!"

Her grip tightened, and Hilde's body slumped in her clawed grasp from the lack of oxygen into her frail lungs. She was dead, swallowed up by the infinite blanket of death, and Jane smiled as she retracted her hand to its normal position. "Child's play."

Hilde's body was still hot, partially from the Limit Break, and Jane found what she was looking for. It was worn around her neck like a necklace, and Jane ripped it from its golden chain. "At last…"

Jane held up the fragment, and it was absorbed back into Soul Edge. The sword pulsed and throbbed with power, the eye spinning, and Jane heard her master's pleased voice in her head. _"Excellent work, child. Now, return back to Salem; our Lady would like to speak to us."_

"As you wish…"

Jane enjoyed spilling the woman's blood. And yet, she felt dissatisfied for some reason. Was it because Cinder wasn't present to witness the carnage?

Or was it due to that damn nagging presence in her very soul still trying to fight the evil within?

Jane hissed and stepped into the portal that had opened. Dammit, that presence certainly was persistent.

 _ **A/N: And that's a wrap. Next one is from Pyrrha's perspective :D**_


	5. Old Promises

_**A/N: Welcome to the latest chapter of this dark fic. It has been a while since the last update, but I do aim to keep them coming. Work and my personal life take a priority, though. Here's a chapter from Pyrrha :D**_

 **Of Crossed Swords**

 _Summary: Jane was frustrated with being the weakest link on her team, tired of being the damsel in distress, and she ran into the Emerald Forest only to stumble upon the blade Soul Edge. Touching it transforms her into a monster, and Pyrrha doesn't know if she can bring her back…_

 ***Old Promises***

Pyrrha couldn't believe what her eyes had seen.

Or rather, she didn't _want_ to believe it.

It had been two days. Two days since Beacon Academy fell. Two days since she saw the girl she loved become a monster, kill Professor Ozpin, and destroyed Beacon's CCT.

Presently, her and the rest of Team JNPR were under protection from Ruby and Yang's uncle Qrow and Professor Goodwitch in a safehouse just outside of Vale; the entire kingdom was in disarray, and the panic in the air kept drawing in more and more Grimm.

Pyrrha stared aimlessly at the wall of her room, her eyes wide and shaking. Her stomach growled, having not eaten since the day of the attack, and her hands firmly gripped the sheets of her bed. Her own hunger went unnoticed by her; all she could think about was those glowing red eyes that belonged to the girl she loved.

' _Jane…how? How could this have happened?'_

Qrow promised her and her team answers after seeing the state the redhead was in despite protests from Glynda about them needing more time to recover from the shock, but the huntsman was gone for more than a day now in his endeavors to push the Grimm back from the ruins of the academy.

A gentle knock rapped on the door, and it slowly swung open to reveal Nora and Ren. Both of them were just as shaken by the events as Pyrrha, but they seemed to have recovered from at least part of the trauma.

"Hey." Ren sat down next to her, a plate of steaming hot waffles in his hands. "You need to eat something. It's been two days."

Pyrrha blinked, her trance being broken, and her eyes started to well up. Jane loved Ren's cooking, and Pyrrha would have loved to be able to sit down and eat with her again. Yet now, she'd never get that chance again.

"Let it out, Pyr," Ren murmured, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Pyrrha gripped onto Ren's tunic, buried her head into his chest, and cried. The tears that had built up over the past two days had finally burst from their banks, the salty streams snaking their way down her cheeks.

It had been so long since she last sobbed in such a manner; the last time she could remember crying like this was at her mother's funeral, after she was killed defending a village in Anima. By Oum, she could remember how distraught she was, standing over the casket with a bouquet of flowers in her hands.

Compared to the pain of seeing Jane become a hateful monster bent on destroying everything in Remnant, it was merely a prick of a finger. Never had she felt so helpless, so utterly _broken_ as a person. _'Jane, why!? Why did you turn into this monster!?'_

Her frustration added fuel to the fire of despair that burned inside of her, and she let out a choked scream. "Why!? Why did it have to be her!? She didn't deserve this!"

Ren patted her on the back, sighing. "She didn't. But…I guess sometimes, people are so desperate to no longer be weak, they'll do anything. We're partially at fault for this; as her teammates, we should've realized how bad it was affecting her. The amount of pressure put on her was too much for her to handle alone."

He rubbed his head, breathing heavily. "I just wish she wasn't so afraid to ask us for help."

Pyrrha didn't respond; all she could think about was those hateful red eyes and that distorted voice saying _she_ was the one to blame for everything that happened, how Jane was so terrified of being the cause of her death and that fear became the substance for that vile blade to take control over her.

And that arm. Gods, that pulsing, throbbing arm that wasn't human and belonged to a creature of Grimm. It was the stuff of nightmares, as was the amount of destructive power Jane now wielded.

Pyrrha had managed to see some of the events that transpired during the Fall of Beacon. The Grimm rampaging through the school, and what Jane was capable of with that demonic sword possessing her. She saw her summon meteors to destroy the CCT, and watching that event was enough to put the unfamiliar feeling of fear in her heart.

The entire kingdom of Vale saw it, too.

The citizens of the city were now in a panic, while local huntsmen and huntresses tried their best to hold off the constant onslaught of Grimm attacks.

Pyrrha lifted her head, tears still streaming down her face, and Ren handed her the plate of food. "Here. You need to eat and keep your strength up."

"R-right…" She wiped her face, taking a breath to steady herself and eat.

She didn't realize how damned famished she was until she took that first bite.

Once the first forkful hit her stomach, it was as if her hunger became alive. A scaly monster begging for more, and Pyrrha gave it exactly what it wanted.

She devoured the entire plate rapidly, shoveling as much as she could into her mouth at once. There were no breaks for air, and as a consequence she nearly choked on it.

"Dear Oum, come up for air Pyr." Ren gave her a few thumps on the back to help clear her airway, "You can't breathe food, as wonderful as that idea may be."

Pyrrha caught her breath, and she wiped a slight dribble of syrup from her chin. "Sorry…" Gods, it tasted so damn good, and her stomach growled in approval.

"Well, if you're ready, Qrow said he has some things to tell us," Ren said. He stood up, taking the plate with him. "No one's going to force you to do anything if you don't want to."

The redhead blinked, and realized she had a choice to make.

Either she could continue to do what she had been doing the last two days, be unresponsive and continue to hate herself for not helping Jane sooner, or she could accept the responsibility for her actions and do her best to make amends to them.

' _Jane…I love you. Even if you're no longer the same girl, even if you've now become a demon from another plane of reality…I still do.'_

"Give me five minutes," she replied hoarsely. She was surprised at how her voice now sounded. Weak and feeble, like one who had been sick for days on end. She supposed that in a way, she was sick.

Sick of feeling helpless, like a mewling child.

Sick of letting her own frustration get the better of her.

And she was not going to dwell in her own anguish anymore.

Pyrrha stood up, pulling her nightshirt over her head and tossing it aside. Her reflection in the mirror was enough to make her stomach churn, and she chastised herself for allowing her to do wallow in her own misery while there were others suffering just as badly.

Ozpin was dead.

Jane herself was being constantly tortured and driven insane by whatever dwelled inside the sword she now wielded.

And of course, there was Jane's father. How would he feel when the news reached him, of his youngest daughter becoming a monster bent on destroying anything and everything that got in her way?

Not to mention the countless civilian victims and huntsmen and huntresses who lost their lives in the Grimm attack that followed. Their families would also be suffering.

"Jane…" Pyrrha slid her armored boots on, filled with a new determination. "I'll find a way to end this before it's too late."

"I won't break this promise."

She left her room behind, and entered the safehouse's basement where Ren and Nora were waiting for her with Qrow.

"About damn time," the older huntsman said, taking a swig from his flask. His red eyes were lined with circles of exhaustion; he probably had been fighting Grimm nonstop for hours, and even a huntsman like him needed a break every now and then.

"Are you done moping around?" he asked.

Pyrrha nodded, and she took a seat next to Ren. "Yes."

"Good. Because, I have a hell of a lot to explain to you all. Time for a few history lessons." Qrow sat down opposite of them, resting his scythe Harbinger against him.

"Well, where to begin…" He frowned and sighed, folding his arms.

"This world's been around a long time," Qrow started off. "And Ozpin's been around for many, many years. He was cursed by the gods long ago with immortality. Rather, his soul can't die. In one of his earlier lifetimes, he was a master of making weapons for humanity to use against the creatures of Grimm, and he created a weapon called Soul Edge. The sword was supposed to be the most powerful weapon in Remnant, making the wielder practically invincible."

He paused, taking a sip from his flask again. "However, after the sword had bathed in so much human blood, a fire was born within it, created by the Queen of Grimm herself, Salem."

"Wait, what do you mean a fire was born within it?" Ren asked.

"In this case, literally. It's a demon called Inferno," Qrow answered. "Inferno's sole purpose is to bring destruction and despair wherever it goes. But to do this, it needs a body. A mortal to take possession of."

"Why?" Pyrrha was next to ask a question.

"Because, Inferno itself exists on the astral plane of Chaos," said Qrow. "It cannot physically corrupt our world without a vessel."

"Astral…plane?" Pyrrha's brow furrowed in confusion. "I've never heard of such a thing before."

"Eh, can't say I'm all that surprised." Qrow shrugged. "It's a separate plane of reality, connected to our own world. Think of it as a sort of spiritual graveyard, in a sense."

"So, let me get this right. Jane is currently being possessed by a demon of fire that exists on a different plane of reality?" Pyrrha couldn't believe it. It honestly sounded like something out of a medieval fantasy novel, and she shook her head. "This…" _'A separate plane of existence, Ozpin being immortal…all of this is so much.'_

"I know. It's hard to believe," Qrow admitted. "But, it's the truth. Now, as I said, Inferno needs a mortal vessel to carry out its bidding. Those it possesses become the warrior of darkness known as Nightmare. Even the meekest turn damn near unstoppable. But if there's one bit of good news, it's that Soul Edge hasn't been at its full power in decades. The blade was once shattered, and the fragments were scattered throughout Remnant. Now that Jane is Nightmare though, I guarantee you Inferno is going to command her to find every last fragment to restore the sword to full power."

"Is there a way to stop her?" Nora asked. The bubbly hammer wielder was unusually quiet so far, a sign she was more than just worried.

"There is," Qrow answered. "A holy weapon, known as Soul Calibur. Unknown to most who've studied the history of Soul Edge and its evil, Soul Calibur is actually the final fragment of the sword, remade by Ozpin into a separate weapon specifically designed to counter its demonic counterpart. The only problem is that Soul Calibur has been missing for years, since it last clashed with Soul Edge twenty years ago. But, I think I know someone who can help us find it."

"Who?"

"Jane's father."

Qrow reached for his scroll, calling a number on it. "Hey…it's me. I imagine you saw the news already? ….yeah, I know. Well, I have a few questions to ask you, and about Soul Calibur."

He paused, and his red eyes widened. "Wait, you say the blade changed its shape? Into what? A short sword?"

Qrow looked at Pyrrha's weapon, and he blinked. "I think I know who. We're coming to your place in a little bit. Yeah, me and her teammates. Don't worry, I'll get us there in one piece. See you soon."

He snapped his scroll shut, and picked up his scythe. "Come on, kids. We're leaving this deplorable hole."

"Where are we going?"

"To Nibelhiem."

* * *

A blonde man sat down in front of the fireplace of his home, his gleaming blue eyes staring at the flickering flames as they ate away at the wood within. Qrow's call was a bit of a relief to him; he hadn't heard from the drunken huntsman for quite some time, not since they last battled against the previous Nightmare twenty years ago.

He sighed, a gloved hand stroking the black sleeve that covered his left arm. _'I tried so hard to keep my family safe from Soul Edge. It seems to me I failed.'_

The news about Jane, his youngest daughter, being Nightmare surprised him. They talked quite frequently, but never had Jane given him the impression that she was afraid and angry at herself. _'I suppose I failed at that too. I should've realized something was wrong with her.'_

The blonde man stood up, cracking his neck, and pulling his giant sword from its spot across his back. Two slots for materia were embedded in it, and he looked at the blade unblinkingly for several minutes. The only thing that made him rip his gaze from it was the approaching footsteps of his own father, Siegfried Arc. "Father…"

Siegfried Arc may have been nearly sixty, but he looked far younger than he was. His blue eyes still had that youthful energy, even if they had sunken in a little over the years, and his blonde hair flowed down to his back.

He put a hand on his son's shoulder, his gaze set and determined. "Cloud…I know this isn't easy for you. For us. But you know what has to be done, more than anyone. The Arc family has dedicated themselves to protecting Remnant from Soul Edge's grasp for years, and Jane cannot be allowed to rampage through Remnant."

Cloud Arc nodded; he had seen Soul Calibur change into a short sword, similar to that of a gladiator's weapon. It was the sign he had been looking for. The sign that he was no longer the wielder of the holy blade and it chose someone else.

"Then let's get prepared for Qrow's visit." Siegfried walked away, leaving his son alone, and the spiky-haired swordsman let out a sigh as he fixed his gaze on one of the many family portraits decorating the mantelpiece above the fireplace.

In the picture was Cloud with all of his daughters; Jenna, Joan, Jeanne, Jan, Jade, Julia, Jeannette, and Jane. Missing from the picture was their mother, who had died giving birth to her final daughter.

"I said I would live out both of our lives," Cloud murmured, looking at another picture, this one containing him with a blonde woman dressed in white armor and wielding a sword and shield.

"Easy to make that promise, Sophitia."

 _ **A/N: And that's it for this one. I wanted to include some of Soul Edge's history (thank you, Soul Calibur wiki) in this, as well as have perspective from our third main female character in this. Tell me what you think in the comments section below, and I'll see you all again soon!**_

 _ **Discord: DPL #5371**_


	6. Hunger

_**A/N: Hello all, and welcome to the sixth chapter. I won't spoil too much, but we'll get some good shit. You know…**_

 _ **Ah fuck it. Just enjoy a brief but frenzied make out session.**_

 **Of Crossed Swords**

 _Summary: Jane was frustrated with being the weakest link on her team, tired of being the damsel in distress, and she ran into the Emerald Forest only to stumble upon the blade Soul Edge. Touching it transforms her into a monster, and Pyrrha doesn't know if she can bring her back…_

 ***Hunger***

Cinder let out a heavy breath, lowering her arm. She had spent hours training to get used to her new powers, burning the flesh of Beowolves and Ursai alike. And yet…she couldn't help but feel disappointed that she was to be confined to the palace while Nightmare, or rather, Jane, was out killing those foolish enough to get in her way.

She didn't dare voice her disappointment to Salem; her goddess wouldn't take kindly to it and probably punish her most severely for daring to question her.

Cinder's desires to dominate with her newfound magical abilities surged through her, the flames that danced on her fingertips desperately craving to burn human flesh. She needed a way to release those desires, to vent her frustrations. It was like it was alive, a scaly monster that clawed desperately at her insides to escape.

She needed either a good fight or a raw and passionate fuck.

Cinder smirked to herself. Whenever she used to feel a need for stress relief, Emerald was usually the one she went to. The girl thoroughly loved it, submitting to Cinder and allowing the Fall Maiden to take what was hers. Emerald was only too happy to be dominated the way she was.

Today, however, her little thief wasn't going to be the one she claimed. Nor would it be Mercury.

No, her mind was set on the one who truly her equal. The one who possessed powers that rivaled her own.

Nightmare.

Cinder couldn't deny it. Even possessed by a demon, the girl was attractive. Pale skin that yearned to be touched, glowing eyes that burned with the fiercest of emotions, and a silky voice that made her insides quiver in anticipation.

The girl radiated power, and Cinder knew she was drawn to it. Instead of it frustrating her, she smiled. It wasn't one of her normal smiles, where it was more of a display designed to intimidate. _'I think I should stake my claim on her before someone else gets the same idea.'_

No one else had dared to approach Nightmare the way Cinder had, whether it was out of fear of being killed by one of the two women or a mere lack of interest. But Cinder knew that the sooner she staked her claim, the better.

She left the chamber behind, her heels clinking on the smooth floor, and her amber eyes narrowed when she heard Tyrian's voice cackling madly with laughter. "What is the meaning of this, Tyrian?" _'I hate him. He's nothing more than a trigger-happy psychopath. Why Salem insists on keeping herself surrounded by his madness, I'll never understand.'_

"Nothing at all," Tyrian replied, stifling a giggle. "But I've noticed something different about you, dear Cinder. You seem to have an aura of…longing. Yes, longing. You long for someone to touch you in ways no one else has managed to."

"If you wish to keep your tongue, I'd suggest you shut your damn mouth," Cinder growled, her hands alight with her maiden powers. "Or I will burn you to oblivion."

"Ooooh~!" Tyrian cackled, his tail quivering. "How exciting. Please, do not let me stop you from indulging in your intimate desires."

He stepped aside with a graceful bow, and Cinder scowled as she stalked away from the mad Faunus. _'Bastard. I think I hate him more each damn day.'_

Still, as irritating as Tyrian was, Cinder did have to admit that he made for a deadly enemy in battle. His eccentric fighting style threw opponents off, and his tail added an extra weapon to his arsenal. _'Maybe that's why she bothers to keep him around. I certainly can't think of any other reason otherwise.'_

Being the woman she was, it was normally very difficult for her to have any time to herself. Emerald constantly followed her like a lost little puppy, too eager to please and shrinking away at the slightest bit of harshness. As for Mercury, she made clear very early on his pathetic attempts to woo her wouldn't have the effect he ached for, but being a boy who constantly thought with the wrong part of his anatomy the message to leave her alone had, sadly, yet to sink into that thick skull of his.

Cinder had sent both of them to their quarters earlier in the day, with strict orders to not disturb her until she called them. She had given the order about four hours ago, and so far the only one to really test her thin patience was Tyrian only minutes ago. _'One little blemish shouldn't spoil the peace I've enjoyed so far.'_

She heard footsteps ahead of her, and her eyes strained to see in the inky dark of the corridor. The steps were slow and menacing, and a sudden surge coursed through Cinder's body; there was no mistaking that aura of despair anywhere, and when their owner came into view, her eyes gleamed.

Nightmare had finally gotten rid of her old clothes and decided to wear the new clothing provided to her by Hazel earlier, and by the gods did she look stunning in it. She now wore a black shirt over a dark red dress that was cut at the middle of her thighs, and black boots. She also seemed to have taken liking to a dark cloak with the hood currently down, and her new shield fit the rest of her perfectly. It was larger and heavier than her previous one, with glowing red lines in the pitch black metal and cruel spikes on the top of it; just striking someone with it was sure to cause some sort of damage.

"Just returned, have you?" Cinder asked with a smirk.

Nightmare blinked, and for a second Cinder swore she saw the girl's eyes flicker down to her chest. "I have. The Valentine family has been killed, apart from their youngest daughter. Our Lady wishes for me to…interrogate her, and wants you to speak to her at once."

"Of course." Cinder fell in next to her, and the two walked on quietly together.

The silence between them was nearly unbearable, and Cinder had to suppress a growl of frustration from slipping out. However, she wasn't as good at hiding it as she thought. That, or Nightmare was damn good at reading people's faces.

"Something to say, Cinder? By no means hold it back now." Damn it, those lips looked were too captivating. So full, so soft…

And so sweet.

Every fiber of her being was screaming at her to take her, right there and now. Cinder's resistance was crumbling, brick by brick, until it tumbled like an avalanche.

"Then I won't." Cinder pushed the blonde warrior against the wall, her grip on her shoulders tightly keeping her in place. Before the girl could react, Cinder covered her mouth with her own, finally giving into the desires she wanted to. The scaly monster that clawed at her earlier let out a happy purr, content with her current actions.

She hadn't felt anything like this. Never when she conquered Emerald. It was strange to her; a warm feeling that coursed through every part of her body and settled between her legs. Cinder didn't know how much time she spent kissing her. But when she pulled away, slowly and deliberately, part of her burned in anticipation upon looking at those glowing eyes.

"Why…? Why did you do it?" Nightmare's voice was little more than a quiet whisper, the girl seemingly stunned by the bold move Cinder just made.

"If you didn't want it, you would've pulled away and blasted me aside with your magic." Cinder ran a finger over her lips, licking her own. "But you didn't. In fact, I'd go as far as to say you enjoyed it quite a bit. Am I right in that assumption?" _'Fuck, I needed that. And yet as exhilarating as it was for a mere kiss, I need even more.'_

The faintest hint of a blush appeared on Jane's pale cheeks, and that hot stare of hers faltered little by little. But her pride refused to let her answer immediately, and the Fall Maiden's hands started to roam a little.

"I asked you a question." Her hands moved quickly and delicately, tracing paths down her chest and sides. She was rewarded by a hitch in Nightmare's breath, and the blonde shivered at her touch.

"Then here's your fucking answer," Nightmare finally replied. Her hands clasped on Cinder's back, and with her unnatural speed spun Cinder around so now she was the one pushed against the wall. Her lips covered the fiery witch's, and Cinder clutched at her shoulders.

 _This_ was more of what she wanted; to have someone show her that they weren't going to be pushed around even in bedroom activities. Kissing Emerald was nice, of course. But kissing Nightmare was a privilege very few would ever get the chance to boast about.

It was everything she hoped for, to have a kiss fueled by fiery passion that would leave them both breathless.

And so Cinder kissed her back.

Both women refused to submit, both trying hard to conquer and force the other into being dominated. Cinder loved it, both the feeling and taste of her lips. They were sweet with the wine Watts kept around the palace, and Cinder tried to cover them to the best of her abilities.

Then Nightmare's tongue came prodding at her lips, demanding entry into her oral cavern. Cinder smirked; this was far more intoxicating than a simple kiss, after all.

She complied, parting her lips to let her own tongue slide out. They wrestled for dominance, each of their tongues sliding against each other and refusing to be pushed back.

And by the gods, did it leave them both breathless.

They reluctantly pulled apart, both panting heavily. The air between them was thick with lust, and it was delicious.

"I don't know what the hell it is about you…" Nightmare said quietly. "But dammit, I am drawn to you like no one else."

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Cinder replied in return. She settled her hands on the blonde's waist, a fingernail gently scratching at her back, and she leaned in to give her another soft kiss. "I find myself wanting more."

"As do I…" Nightmare let out a soft moan, and she relinquished her grip on the Fall Maiden's shoulders to go to the torture chamber. She looked back, touching her lips with a finger. "Don't go too far, now."

Damn, for a girl who couldn't have been older than seventeen, she knew how to make a woman happy.

* * *

Pyrrha felt horrible for Jane's father.

They had arrived at the Arc residence in Nibelhiem only an hour ago, and were introduced to Jane's father by Qrow. Pyrrha could sense the sadness rippling from him like a wave, and the redhead took a seat next to him in the living room. "I'm sorry…"

No father liked hearing the news of their child turning into a monster, and he didn't say anything in return.

Cloud Arc was short, even shorter than her. Despite being old enough to have most of his children in their twenties, he still had a very youthful appearance. His bright blue eyes were little more than sorrowful pools, and were fixed on the fire while Nora and Ren helped cook with Jane's grandfather.

"You don't need to be," he finally answered after a pregnant pause. "It wasn't your fault that Jane became Nightmare and did what she did."

Cloud looked at the huge sword hanging up on the wall to their right, and he sighed before standing up and walking over to pick it up. "Regardless, I suppose it can't be helped."

He spun the sword like it was a flyswatter, resting it on his shoulder. "I am the former wielder of Soul Calibur. I once fought against Soul Edge, but recently, I noticed the sword changed its shape. I'm no longer its master."

The blonde swordsman looked at her. "I think you might be."

"Me?" Pyrrha blinked. "Why?"

"This is why." Cloud motioned for her to follow, and she followed him into a room filled with weapons and various Dust crystals. He picked up a bright blue and white sword, handing it to her. "Look at it, carefully."

Pyrrha looked the blade over, and her eyes widened. "Wait a minute…is this…?"

"That's right. You know that form, don't you?" Cloud asked.

"I do." Pyrrha nodded, and she held it up in the light to reveal the runes inscribed on its handle. There was no mistaking it.

"Good. We begin tomorrow morning," Cloud said. "And…promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"Promise you'll release Jane from her torment. No one deserves to have their soul constantly ripped apart."

Pyrrha gripped Soul Calibur, feeling herself fill with determination. "I will."

"I'll set her free."

 _ **A/N: Not sure when the next one will be out. I promise to have smut before chapter ten though. See you again soon!**_

 _ **Discord: DPL #5371**_


	7. Broken (Trigger Warning)

_**A/N: Hello all, and welcome to a very dark chapter seven. I admit, I have taken a bit longer to get these fics done, but with A Different Taste Of Arkos now complete, there is more free time to write my other, much longer fics.**_

 _ **I will warn you right now. This chapter has a serious trigger warning for rape. If this is something you wish to avoid, then do not read the last half of this chapter.**_

 **Of Crossed Swords**

 _Summary: Jane was frustrated with being the weakest link on her team, tired of being the damsel in distress, and she ran into the Emerald Forest only to stumble upon the blade Soul Edge. Touching it transforms her into a monster, and Pyrrha doesn't know if she can bring her back…_

 ***Broken***

Pyrrha knew just from looking at him that Cloud Arc was incredibly strong, despite his small frame. The ease he wielded the giant hunk of metal he called a sword was obvious proof of his strength.

But even during a training session, he didn't go easy on her.

Even with her semblance, it was nearly impossible for her to get in close enough to land a decent strike on him. Every time she managed to move his sword out of the way, he'd simply hit her with a powerful lightning attack and blast her back before disarming her.

Just blocking his attacks was hard work. The amount of sheer force behind each swing that made contact with her shield was enough to rattle her bones, and her arms ached from the constant strain. Her aura was weakened too; it was as if his weapon was designed to drain it.

After three hours of training with him in the plains southeast of the Arc house, she was left breathless and tired, whereas he hadn't even broke a sweat and was resting his sword on his shoulder. "You know what your problem is? You're being too predictable."

"What do you mean by that?" Pyrrha asked, gasping for breath.

"You keep trying the same things over and over again," Cloud replied. "You like to use your shield to deflect blows, but it often leaves your aura dwindling. You tried to use bashing techniques earlier; I certainly wasn't expecting that. But, while your swordplay is effective, it is very predictable and leaves you open to strikes."

He pursed his lips, and he drew two small spheres from his black pants. One was a pale blue, and the other clear. They swirled with energy, and he tossed them to her. "Catch."

Pyrrha caught them, and she looked at him in confusion. "What is this? Dust?" _'I've never even seen Dust like this. It feels…different, somehow.'_

"Not quite," Cloud answered. "It is Dust, but a very rare and hard-to-find type of it. It's called materia, naturally processed in the astral plane, Chaos. There are many different types of materia. The ones you have right now are Ice and Barrier; Ice allows you to cast powerful ice spells, and Barrier protects you from Dust-based attacks."

"How does it work?" Pyrrha asked. It didn't look like it could be fused with weapons and armor like normal Dust.

"Sink it into your arm," Cloud answered. He pulled another sphere, this time a bright red one, and demonstrated for her. "Like this."

His arm glowed red, and he swung his arm to cast a powerful fire spell. Pyrrha was thankful he wasn't aiming at her; the spell was more akin to that of a miniature eruption than a typical fireball, and she doubted aura could fully block it. "Wow. The power…" _'That was much more powerful than a normal Fire spell. What is it?'_

"Unknown to most, materia actually develops the further you use it," Cloud said. "It's sentient, in a way. The fire spell you just saw is called Firaga, the most powerful. For Lightning, Thundaga. Ice, Blizzaga. Water, Waterga."

"How does one learn to use those spells?" All of the information about this new power was being fed into Pyrrha's head at once, and it was being carefully stored so she wouldn't forget something that could possibly make her lose her life.

"Through constant practice and training," Cloud replied. "But, as powerful as materia is, there is one problem with it. Too much of it can lead to what's known as mako poisoning, and you'd slowly transform into a hideous monster that looks like something out of a horror story if you don't get it cured. Luckily, I have an entire case full of the necessary medication in case that happens."

"How much is too much?"

"Generally, having more than five is considered the maximum amount. Our bodies have their limits. If one really pushes it, they can use six. But it's better to be safe than sorry when it comes to dealing with materia."

"Got it." Pyrrha sank the Ice and Barrier materia into her left arm, shivering as it entered her. It was a very strange sensation, and she wasn't sure if she'd ever get used to the icy tingles that crept through her body. "That…feels rather strange."

"It takes some getting used to," Cloud admitted. He spun his sword, getting back into his stance. "Alright, now concentrate hard and try and use your Ice materia to cast a Blizzard spell. Don't worry; I can take it."

Pyrrha concentrated hard, raised her arm, and cast the spell. It wasn't the most damaging of magic, but for what it was, the spell was still enough to make Cloud's aura flare a little bit.

"Good." He nodded approvingly. "Keep practicing it, and you'll be able to use Blizzaga in no time. Now, let's start using Barr—"

He stopped abruptly, his bright blue eyes staring past her. "Move, now!" His grip on his sword was tight, and he charged at something behind her.

Pyrrha rolled out of the way and turned to see a large Grimm run towards the blond swordsman. It was unlike any Grimm she had seen before; the beast was the size of a Goliath, yet it moved like a giant lizard of some kind. Armor covered its black body, and its fangs were dripping with the blood of its most recent kill. "What is that!?"

"A Behemoth! Stand back!" Cloud growled, swinging his heavy sword. It clashed with one of the beast's claws, and Cloud grunted as he pushed it back. He leapt into the air, the giant hunk of metal in his hands slashing at the Behemoth's horns. This did little more than enrage the goliath monster even more, and he followed up his strikes with a powerful lightning bolt to its face.

It roared in pain, taking a swipe at him. Cloud managed to block the blow, skidding back several feet. His aura flickered, and he gritted his teeth. "It's no ordinary feral Behemoth. This one looks to be built for war. Looks like I have no choice but to end it now."

He spun his Buster Sword, becoming cloaked in a strange energy and running at the beast. "Breaking my limit!"

Pyrrha watched in amazement as Cloud was a blur of motion, striking the Behemoth fifteen times in a manner of seconds. The fight was over before it even began, and the beast disappeared in a flurry o black smoke. Cloud paused for his breath, resting his sword on his shoulder, and he slid it into his holster. "Dammit. We can't stay here. There might be more around."

"What was that attack?" Pyrrha asked, breaking into a job. "It was something…like Jane did during the Fall of Beacon." _'Truly devastating, and capable of destroying a Grimm of that size in seconds.'_

"It's called a Limit Break," Cloud answered, wiping a bit of sweat from his forehead. "And I'm not surprised Jane is capable of using one, either. Limit Breaks are devastating attacks, known to only the materia users of Remnant. No two people have the same one; each is unique in their own way. Mine is called Omnislash."

"How do you learn such a technique?" the redhead queried. "I don't suppose it's something one learns overnight?"

Cloud let out a quiet chuckle. "No. Most people learn them when they're under severe stress of some kind. I learned mine in my battle with Nightmare over twenty years ago. Jane probably unlocked hers when she became possessed by the demon sword. The activation requires some sort of incantation, most times."

"What about me?"

Cloud shook his head, looking almost apologetic. "I don't know. I really don't. It'll come to you, when the time comes. The most you can do is get used to using materia; you'll need it when you fight against Jane."

He put a gloved hand on Pyrrha's shoulder, his features gentle. "Come; I imagine you must be starving."

Pyrrha's stomach growled in agreement, and she looked down at the ground. Her boots seemed to drag through the tall grass, and her thoughts were on the blonde knight she loved. _'Jane…'_

' _I'll save you. I'll free you from your torment.'_

She'd succeed in freeing Jane's soul, or die trying her best.

* * *

" _Don't do this, please!" the girl begged. Watching as her body did these appalling things was just horrifying to her, and she tried again to purge herself of this evil that had ripped her body from her and was manipulating it like a puppet. The blackness was so strong, so overwhelming. It consumed everything greedily, and she let out a sob as her body killed the woman in chains before her._

" _I'm so sorry…" she cried. "I never wanted this!" Blood pooled from the woman's body, and the girl could hear her body's menacing laughter. It shook every fiber in her small body, and the girl started to rock back and forth, her knees close to her chest._

 _All she wanted right now was the warm embrace of the one she loved, to run her hand through her soft blonde hair and reassure her that everything was going to be okay. "P-pyrrha…" But it never came to her. No matter how hard she wished, she never felt the warm loving touch of Pyrrha's body against hers._

" _Does it hurt, girl?" a sinister voice asked mockingly. "Knowing that your hands are drenched in the blood of innocents?"_

 _The girl lifted her head to see the fiery figure approach, and she struggled to crawl away from the vile demon. "G-go away…leave me alone!"_

 _The demon laughed coldly, getting ever so closer with each flaming step it took. "Leave you alone? You were the one who wanted power. You were the one who was so desperate to not be a mewling weakling, and you came to me."_

 _With a claw it grabbed her by the neck, pinning her to the ground and laughing at her struggles to break away. "I told you, didn't I, Jane Arc? You are nothing more than a little toy to me. Something to be used at my pleasure." Its member sprung to life, and it licked its fiery lips._

 _Razor sharp claws raked down the front of her white dress, tearing it open. Jane struggled even more to free herself, her eyes wide with horror as the demon's hand forcibly spread her legs apart. "N-no…please! Anything but that, please!"_

" _You are mine, girl," the demon snarled. It shoved its member inside her, and she screamed._

 _Her insides felt like they were on fire as the demon raped her, and she tried desperately tried to escape this cruel fate. "Stop, please! I beg you, stop!"_

 _Tears flowed down her cheeks, and her small body shook with sobs as her virginity was torn from her by the evil being. Her cries to stop went unnoticed by the demon as it continued to thrust itself inside her, using her like she nothing but a toy for its sick pleasure._

 _Jane sobbed uncontrollably. She wanted the torment to end, no matter how it was done. "J-just kill me! Please! I'll do anything! Just stop!"_

 _The demon ignored her pleas, and he continued to defile her body. The pain that surged through her was unbearable, and she could feel herself breaking down more with each passing second._

 _She could hear the demon's grunts speed up, and she attempted to move her hips. "P-please, anything but that! Don't!"_

 _The demon let out a loud grunt as it finished, and Jane screamed as the fiery seed poured into her. Blood trickled from the various cuts that laced her pale body from her struggles, and she curled up with weak cries. Her hair was a matted mess, and she could feel the seed dripping from her defiled sex._

" _I won't kill you, girl." The demon smiled, satisfied with the heinous act it just committed. "I'll keep you alive, just to use you whenever I desire. You're tainted. The dark stain will never wash out. The light will never shine upon you again. All you are is a tainted, broken little toy."_

 _It faded away with cruel laughter, and Jane hugged herself, crying. "P-pyrrha…"_

 _She was broken thanks to what was done to her._

 _Tainted, broken little toy…_

 _ **A/N: This was definitely the hardest thing I've ever had to write in my life. This will have a serious effect on the story, so don't think I'm only doing it for the sake of doing it. There's a reason why I had Inferno rape her soul, and it's for the plot. If I lose any readers, I will not be offended in the slightest.**_

 _ **Discord: DPL #5371**_


	8. Lust

_**A/N: Hello all, and welcome to Chapter Eight. I admit I was a little apprehensive about coming back to this fic, especially after the previous chapter. It managed to put me in quite the dark place, and this story has easily become my darkest work yet. Goddamn, I feel like a fucking edgelord now.**_

 _ **Please, what do I mean, 'feel'? I am one already. Just enjoy some dirty shit from yours truly.**_

 **Of Crossed Swords**

 _Summary: Jane was frustrated with being the weakest link on her team, tired of being the damsel in distress, and she ran into the Emerald Forest only to stumble upon the blade Soul Edge. Touching it transforms her into a monster, and Pyrrha doesn't know if she can bring her back…_

 ***Lust***

If there was one thing that Nightmare found particularly enjoyable about hunting down the lost fragments of Soul Edge, it was watching pure terror flood her victims' eyes before she mercilessly cut them down. Their desperate pleas to be spared the wrath of her cruel sword were equivalent to the most beautiful music, and she savored every bit of it.

Killing with Soul Edge was far more satisfying than killing with her magic. The rush of adrenaline she felt as her sword skewered human and Faunus alike was intoxicating, and seeing her sword devour their very soul was a sight to behold. The sword's power grew each time it bathed in the blood of innocents, and she had killed dozens of people in her search for the shards.

Those who dared to stand against her were slaughtered in the cruelest of ways, with Nightmare torturing them by either burning them alive with her fiery magic or slowly cutting off their limbs one by one until they were practically begging for her to end their pain.

She was only too happy to bring Soul Edge's cruel blade down through their throats, as was her master Inferno.

Currently, she was residing in her quarters waiting to be sent out by Salem after torturing a girl by the name of Ivy for three hours. Each scream was followed by more pain, and for some reason Nightmare felt herself grow more corrupt after she finally killed Ivy. The part of her soul that still tried to resist had been brutally defiled by her master, and it seemed as though he had truly broken it.

Nightmare unclipped the dark chest armor Hazel made her, letting it fall to the floor with a clang. It was so much easier to move around without it weighing her down; while sturdy, it was awfully heavy and sacrificed mobility for protection. The armor had saved her skin during her latest massacre, for she had been so focused on using Barrier to protect her from Dust attacks that she didn't realize her own aura was dwindling down and was left vulnerable.

She was furious at letting her guard down around a pathetic human, and she took great pleasure in ripping her attacker in half with her Grimm arm. Each scream of pain rang like a bell in her ear, except it wasn't irritating beyond belief and cause more anger.

She undid the buckles on her boots and gloves, putting them in a neat pile on the floor. It had been awhile since Nightmare could enjoy a moment with no one for company but herself, and her arm throbbed as if to agree with her desire to be alone.

The blonde warrior lay down on her luxurious mattress, placing her human arm behind her head. After spending an entire day slaughtering countless humans, she needed a break. Her strength had begun to dwindle from her constant fighting, and she resented the weakness.

It was the same kind of weakness that made her become the knight of despair in first place.

She hissed in anger, her burning gaze glaring at nothing in particular. Even with her newfound powers, she still was susceptible to mortal weakness, something she was supposed to be above. And she hated it.

With a frustrated growl, she closed her eyes and fought to get her anger under control. She wouldn't be able to sleep if she was in a foul mood.

Sleep did not come easily for the blonde warrior, particularly for the part of her soul that still remained despite being a broken little toy for Inferno. It was restless in its efforts to attempt to free her from Soul Edge's influence, and yet she could feel herself growing more corrupted each time Inferno violated that side of her soul.

He seemed to enjoy breaking it, and Nightmare's eyes shot open at the sound of someone knocking on the door to her quarters. Her lip curled in a snarl, and the blonde reached for her sword. "Who is it? I thought I made it explicitly clear I didn't wish to be disturbed."

The door creaked open to reveal Cinder, and the maiden smirked. "Is it really a disturbance if it's me?"

"No, it isn't…" The blonde lowered her sword, setting it down. "What is it that you want? I'm rather tired at the moment."

Cinder stalked across the room and sat at the foot of her bed, her amber eyes gleaming while she leaned to cup Nightmare's face. "My dear, what I want is rather simple. It is you that I desire."

She tilted her head up by the chin, gently dragging her nail across the pale skin. "I do not understand why I am drawn to you in such a manner, Jane." The blonde bristled at her name being used by someone other than her master or Salem, and Cinder smirked; she noticed how she seized up.

"Oh, it seems that has done something to spark a little fire in you," she taunted. "I wonder, what happens if I add some fuel to it? Will that fire continue to burn, until it consumes everything? Or will it merely sputter and die, like the helpless who tried raising their arms against you?"

Nightmare growled, leaning over and grabbing Cinder by the throat with her Grimm arm. "That's enough out of you, Cinder."

The maiden's eyes widened in shock and she coughed as Jane forced her onto her back. With the grip still on her neck, she ripped Cinder's dress to pieces. Shreds of silky red fabric fell off her body until nothing was left, and the maiden was completely exposed save for her elegant dark red undergarments.

"Fiery, aren't you?" Cinder tried to say, squirming under the blonde. "I see you're more than capable of being lightning under the bedsheets."

So, that was her goal. To bed her like a common whore.

Nightmare's lip curled in a snarl, and her eyes burned with anger. "You think I'm some sort of toy to you? All I have to do is squeeze, and you're dead." Cinder's aura cracked as if to punctuate her statement, and her grip tightened on her throat. "Now, give me one reason why I shouldn't just crush your windpipe right here."

"Because…"Cinder choked, sputtering for breath. "You want it, don't you? To be touched by an equal."

Jane's grip slackened, and the maiden managed to pry the jagged claw off. Blood welled up from the angry red scratches on her pale skin, and the blonde growled in frustration. "Maybe I do…"

She hated being wrong in that regard. It showed she was unable to resist that sultry smirk, regardless of her power.

With an annoyed hiss she leaned in to lick up the red drops. Her tongue was gentle yet firm, slowly rasping over the cuts. Cinder gripped the blonde tightly, her body trembling, and she let out a low moan. "Good with your tongue I see…"

The taste was a little salty though not unpleasant, and Jane finished her little clean up within seconds. Cinder's aura was already rapidly restoring itself and healing the wounds, and the maiden sat up to caress the blonde's lip with her thumb. "My, my…you finished that quickly? Now you have me wondering what other tricks that tongue of yours is capable of."

Heat flooded Jane's body when she got off of her, and for once it wasn't due to her fire magic. This burning sensation was more of an annoyance than anything, and she yearned for it to go away. Only it didn't; instead it continued to build and build, bubbling lazily like a pool of magma from a volcano waiting to erupt from her very core.

Cinder smirked and gave her a gentle peck on the lips, her hands slowly sliding up the blonde's short skirt. "Don't worry, dear. I'll be sure to take care of you just the way you need."

Jane shivered at her cool touch on her bare thighs and fell down onto her back. Cinder quickly mounted her, one hand kneading her sex through her panties. Jane moaned into a hungry kiss, the sound muffled thanks to Cinder's mouth covering her own.

Perhaps she did need this after all. Perhaps her frustration as of late was a result of her lack of sexual activity. She didn't know, and she sure as hell didn't care. Not when she was desperately craving release.

The maiden's hips ground into her own and she unbuttoned the blonde's shirt. It gave way to expose a pair of small perky breasts, and Cinder's mouth reluctantly pulled away from Jane's to envelope one of her breasts.

Jane moaned, her back arching, and Cinder's tongue swirled around the sensitive nipple. By the gods it felt amazing, each little flick of her tongue producing a bolt of pleasure that ran from her chest down between her legs.

She wanted more.

A pair of fingers hooked around the silky fabric of her panties and they soon fell to her ankles. Now exposed and without anything barring her path, Cinder slid two fingers inside of her and took her virginity.

Jane moaned loudly at the entry. The feeling was absolutely wonderful, better than drinking the finest wine or eating the most succulent of meat.

She could feel the slender digits pumping in and out of her, with Cinder occasionally spreading them apart as if to stretch her sex out. The blonde could do little but moan and enjoy the sensation; with Cinder's tongue swirling around her breasts and her fingers thrusting into her, her release was drawn out and violent.

Her glowing eyes rolled back and her inner walls clamped down on Cinder's fingers like a vice, trapping them inside. Her hips jerked up and she came, moaning Cinder's name to the ceiling.

When she came down from her high Jane captured her lips hungrily, her tongue prodding at Cinder's lips demanding entry. They willingly parted and Jane's tongue dove only to meet Cinder's. They wrestled for dominance, neither willing to submit, but the maiden eventually one by massaging Jane's clit. The blonde tensed up and moaned, and Cinder took advantage to conquer her oral cavern.

Cinder pulled away with a smirk and Jane growled. "That was cheating."

"Was it?" Cinder taunted, her fingers pressing up against Jane's entrance again. "I don't remember there being any rules."

The tips of her fingers slipped in again, and Jane moaned. Dammit, it felt too fucking good.

"T-there weren't," she managed to gasp out.

"That's what I thought." Cinder removed her fingers and slid down, giving her toned stomach kisses on the way. Her tongue pressed against the abs that were beginning to develop and she stopped when she was just above Jane's wet sex.

Jane growled longingly and Cinder complied. Using her teeth, she pulled down Jane's skirt until she was now completely naked. Cinder began to kiss her pale thighs, her thumb pressing into her sensitive clit.

Cinder began to lick her, her tongue pressing into the soft folds. Jane shuddered and moaned more, her Grimm arm firmly gripping Cinder's head and forcing it down. The feeling of Cinder's tongue licking her most intimate parts was something she would remember for a long time.

Her body spasmed with another orgasm, and Cinder pulled away licking her lips. "Did you enjoy that, my dear?"

Jane nodded, gasping for breath. Her tension was gone now, and she felt more at ease.

Cinder pressed her lips firmly against hers and she drew the blankets of Jane's bed over themselves. "Don't worry. After hearing those delicious moans of yours and getting a taste of the nectar between your legs, you're not leaving my grasp for awhile."

Jane was more than content with that, and she gave Cinder a lustful kiss. "I…like the sound of that, very much."

 _ **A/N: Whelp…I admit it, I needed an excuse to write smut today. *puts hands in the air as Arkos fans storm up to my house with torches and shotguns* Hey, I never said there would be Arkos smut in this, remember?**_

 _ **I apologize for the hiatus, but I needed the break to clear my head of what I had written in the previous chapter. It really fucked with me mentally and put me in one hell of a dark hole. Leave your thoughts below, and tell me what you think of a proper Soul Calibur/RWBY story with Siegfried/Cinder as a pairing.**_


	9. The Demon In Her View

_**A/N: Well, I'm back here. Their Sin is now almost done, and that means more time to wrap this fic up. I have an idea for how I'll end this story, and you'll really fucking hate me for how I'm doing it. As if a lot of you don't already hate me for this story…**_

 **Of Crossed Swords**

 _Summary: Jane was frustrated with being the weakest link on her team, tired of being the damsel in distress, and she ran into the Emerald Forest only to stumble upon the blade Soul Edge. Touching it transforms her into a monster, and Pyrrha doesn't know if she can bring her back…_

 ***The Demon In Her View***

 _Inferno smiled ruefully as he watched his toy was bedded like a whore by Cinder. It thrilled him to see her acts of aggression turn into nothing more than weak moans of lust, and he looked back at the girl in white sobbing. "How does it feel, being nothing more than a slut for pleasure?"_

 _Jane refused to answer him, and the fiery demon stalked over to her with a growl. "Answer me, you whore."_

 _Jane tried to foolishly run, and Inferno grabbed her by the hair, dragging her back. The blonde whimpered in pain, and her teary eyes were alight with despair. "Why? Why do you continue to do this? What do you get out of it!?"_

 _Inferno smirked and yanked her up, her cries of pain falling on deaf ears. "Because I want to. I will make you become filled with despair. You cannot escape the evil that has been born within you."_

 _His jagged claws scratched down her body, and she struggled to break free, whimpering. "Please…please, stop. I beg you…please…"_

" _I don't think so. You see, the moment your hand touched Soul Edge, your body became mine," Inferno said with a snarl. "You are nothing more than a toy for me to break and use as I see fit."_

 _A large zweihander version of Soul Edge appeared in his clawed grasp, and the eyeball in the center swirled with power. "Don't you see? Your life is mine, Jane. No matter how much you try to fight back, you will never break free."_

 _He flung her to the ground, and the blonde covered her ears in a desperate attempt to drown out his menacing tone. "Stop it…stop it!"_

" _I can see your deepest fears, Jane. Your biggest fear is that you'll never get to hear or see your beloved Pyrrha ever again, that she'll reject you for the monster you now are. You'll never be able to touch her, have her hold you," Inferno taunted._

 _Jane's body was then encased by a brilliant white light, and raw power burst out of her eyes. "I SAID STOP!"_

 _The sheer wave and intensity of the magic threw Inferno back, while in the physical plane his puppet clung tightly to Cinder's body with a soft whimper._

 _The demon growled, his sword glowing with magic. Perhaps she wasn't as broken as he thought, if her soul was capable of using Holy in Astral Chaos._

 _No matter. By the time he was done with her, Jane would be begging for him to kill her._

 _Jane was looking at herself, having no idea the power she now had. "What…what was that?"_

 _Inferno threw his sword to the side and leapt with fury. He caught her by the throat, and Jane cried as his talons sank into the sensitive flesh. Blood welled up from the wounds, and she struggled to throw him off of her. "L-let me go!"_

" _I want to hear you scream." Inferno struck her in the abdomen, fueled by his demonic rage. Jane whimpered, but she didn't give in. Tears dripped down her face, and Inferno hit her again. This time, bones broke._

 _Jane coughed up blood, but still she wouldn't scream._

 _The fiery demon's anger boiled over, and he plunged his claws into her stomach, impaling her. Jane cried more, tears dripping from her eyes, and yet the girl did not scream like he wanted to. The girl was stubborn. Far too stubborn for her own good._

 _Inferno bared his fangs and cut deeper wounds into her small body, blood pouring from them. "Why won't you scream!?"_

 _The blonde spat out bloody saliva at him, and the demon smacked her hard across the face. "Fine. I can find much more entertaining ways to break you. How about I have your body kill the girl you're so in love with?"_

 _Jane got up with a weak stagger, blood dripping from the wounds on her body and tears streaking down the sides of her face. "I don't care what you do to me…but I will not let you lay a hand on Pyrrha."_

 _Inferno snarled and cut her across her chest before hitting her in the face again to send the disobedient little bitch tumbling. "I'd like to see you try and stop me, you cursed whore."_

 _He'd deal with Jane later. But he had to report back to Salem about the girl possessing Holy. The ultimate white materia was unmatched in terms of its magical power, and could prove to be more than a nuisance to Salem's plans of destroying Remnant._

 _He vanished in a flurry of flame. Salem needed to be warned of this new, unexpected threat to her plan._

* * *

Back at the Arc family house, Pyrrha sat down with Siegfried Arc, Jane's grandfather. He was waiting for her and Cloud back home and his bright blue eyes were sad when he saw her approach. "I see the holy sword chose you to wield it next in battle."

"Yes." Pyrrha nodded and her brow furrowed in concern. "Um…Mr. Arc—"

"Please, call me Siegfried."

"Okay…Siegfried. Are you…okay?" she asked. It felt awkward calling the old warrior by his name, considering he was her elder.

Siegfried slicked his long mane of blond hair back, folding his hands in his lap. "No. The cursed sword plagues my family once again. I am seemingly never free from it."

He took a breath, his gaze meeting hers. "I was Nightmare, many years ago. My son of course knows that; I told him when he was ready both mentally and physically. However, my grandchildren do not know that I was the one who was once called the Azure Knight."

"You…were Nightmare? But how are you still alive?" Pyrrha asked.

Siegfried sighed, his eyes becoming hazy. "I fought the evil within me, all while Soul Edge's strength was growing. Eventually, I met a woman named Taki, who told me to stop running and atone for my sins. So, I did. I traveled all over Remnant, trying to redeem myself for the crimes I committed.

"It hurt me mentally, knowing that I was the one who had killed thousands. Soul Edge had devoured the souls of countless innocents, and knowing it was because I was too weak to fight back drove me to the pits of despair. Soul Edge's taunts about the blood I spilled made me want to die. But Taki refused to let me end myself. So, I made it my mission to fight against Soul Edge's evil, no matter what the cost," he said quietly.

"How did you come to be possessed? I thought it fed on negativity?"

"Oh, it does. And I was filled with it," Siegfried murmured. "Before I was possessed, I was the leader of a mercenary guild called Schwarzwind. We dedicated ourselves to hunting down those to who were deserters and betrayers of their armies. One night, we came across one group in the swamps south of Mistral. When I held their leader's head high, the moonlight revealed who it was. I had killed my own father."

Pyrrha gasped in horror, hands covering her mouth. "I'm…I'm sorry you had to go through that. it must have been horrifying for you."

Siegfried nodded. "It was. It drove me mad, so mad that I refused to believe I was the one who did it. My denial was so great that I truly believed someone else was responsible for my father's death, and I wanted power to get revenge. That's when Soul Edge found me. It lured me in with sweet whispers, promising me that I could get my revenge for my father's death. It lied. It then turned me into Nightmare, feasting on my fear and anger."

A look of pain flashed across his features, and he felt his right hand. It was the one that had been turned into the mangled claw, and he flexed his fingers. "After I freed myself from it, I was chosen as the wielder of the holy sword, to fight against the reflection of my past sins. After I defeated Nightmare, I hid Soul Calibur and had a family with the woman who could accept me for who I was."

"Is there a way to free Jane?" Pyrrha asked quietly. "I want to save her. She doesn't deserve to suffer."

Siegfried shook his head, his face hollow and bleak. "I don't know. If what I suspect has indeed happened, it would take an absolutely devastating loss for her to regain control of her body. Even then, it might be too late. Inferno, the demon inside Soul Edge, tries to break its host to make it easier for it to corrupt them. I fear as though Jane has already suffered something that broke her mental state."

The ground rumbled, and the old man stumbled, planting his large zweihander into the floor to steady himself. "What the hell?"

Pyrrha kept her balance, and she grimaced as she fought to keep herself upright. "Is that…an earthquake?"

The house suddenly became very dark, and a deep loud laugh was heard from outside. "Power…I need more power! I hunger for your soul, maggot!"

Siegfried cursed under his breath in a foreign language, grabbing his large sword and storming outside to meet their assailant. It was a massive brute with lifeless white eyes and green skin. In his hands was a giant axe, and he cackled upon seeing the blond warrior. "We meet again, maggot. How very fitting."

"Pyrrha…do not, under any circumstances, interfere," Siegfried warned. "Tell Cloud to get everyone out of here, as soon as possible. This damned freak is my fight."

"But…I could help."

"You'll only get in the way."

Pyrrha wanted to argue that he was too old to fight this battle and he'd only succeed in guaranteeing his death. But she caught a look of those fierce determined eyes, and she nodded. "Very well. Come back alive, will you? Jane doesn't need more tragedy."

Siegfried gave her a sad smile, spinning his sword. "No promises. Promise me that you'll look for a way to free my granddaughter."

"I've already made that promise to Cloud, but I'll do make one with you."

"Good." Siegfried turned his attention back to the abomination in front of him. Pyrrha left him to fight, and the redhead hoped not another one of the Arc family would be lost to the vile blade.

* * *

Siegfried parried a blow from the hulking green giant, his muscles unused to the strain. It had been awhile since his last really serious fight, and the bastard before him wasn't going to go easy on him.

The blond knight growled and clashed his sword with the heavy blade of the axe. "So, you decided to come after me now, Astaroth? You're still nothing more than a damned coward!"

Astaroth's lifeless eyes gleamed with malice, and he headbutted Siegfried in the jaw. The blond stumbled back, his aura absorbing the blow, and Astaroth was on him in an instant. His axe went to hook around Siegfried's waist to drag him in closer and he blocked the hit.

"I have grown stronger, whereas you have grown weaker," Astaroth snarled. "You cannot best me this time, maggot!"

Astaroth was stronger than him; he knew that much. But the giant malfested was far too slow and clumsy in battle, and Siegfried was quicker. His sword enabled him to cover more ground with one quick slash.

Astaroth went to grab him, and Siegfried ducked under his massive hands, striking the malfested in the legs and tripping him. Astaroth growled in anger and was back on his feet within seconds, using the wide handle of his axe to deflect a powerful swing from the blond warrior.

"Hahaha! You think you can defeat me!?" Astaroth cackled. "I am far stronger than you now!"

"That may be so, but you're still too dumb to realize you should watch your back!" Siegfried snarled. He looked over at the approaching figure cloaked in hooded white robes coming up behind the giant with a large scythe in his hands, and the blond leapt back. "NOW!"

Before Astaroth could turn around, the newcomer had cut him in half with his scythe. Blood and brain matter spilled out of his body, and the mutated giant fell in two.

Zasalamel wiped the blood off of his scythe and Siegfried approached him, lowering his sword. "Thanks for the help. Hate to admit it, but I think my age is catching up with me."

Zasalamel lowered his hood, chuckling. "I've been tracking that fiend for a few weeks now. It's good to see you haven't lost your touch."

"You as well." Siegfried smiled. "I just wish it were under better circumstances."

Zasalamel frowned, resting his scythe on the ground. "You felt it, didn't you? Soul Edge has returned, and it is more powerful than ever with Nightmare now collecting the fragments of the sword. I fear we may be too late to stop her wrath."

Siegfried sighed, looking up at the shattered moon. "I don't know. Qrow and my son are looking after the rest of my granddaughter's team. But I fear they still do not know the true danger Soul Edge presents. The young ones, specifically. Cloud and Qrow fought against that blade themselves, but they've never had to battle against Inferno himself. You and I have."

"Aye." Zasalamel nodded, running a hand over his smooth head. "Inferno's strength is growing by the day. I will go to keep an eye on them."

"Thank you." Siegfried breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll go to Atlas and talk with General Ironwood. No matter what, we cannot let Nightmare discover the fragment held there. If she does…we'll have a true terror of the night on our hands, and I don't think the wielder of Calibur is strong enough to battle her."

The scythe wielder tensed at the mention of Night Terror, and he swallowed a lump in his throat. "Neither were we at the time. We beat Night Terror before, and we can do it again."

"Not this time, old friend." The blond shook his head. "We're both too old and tired to fight against that monster. The next generation will have to do it. The most you can do is prepare them for that fight, if it comes to be a reality. I pray that it doesn't."

Night Terror was the ultimate form of Nightmare. Night Terror was capable of flight and devastating magic attacks, using Soul Edge to unleash fire and lightning. The flying monstrosity's strength was unmatched and both Siegfried and Zasalamel were nearly killed by it during the peak of their skill.

Nightmare became Night Terror only after it retrieved all the shards of Soul Edge. Once Siegfried and Zasalamel killed it, they scattered them all over Remnant to prevent another Night Terror from resurfacing.

If Jane became Night Terror, there was truly no hope for humanity to survive. She would be unstoppable.

They couldn't let it happen.

Siegfried extended his hand, eyes firm. "Go with the gods, friend. I hope we meet on better terms."

"Same goes to you. Be careful," Zasalamel warned. He set off after Qrow and Cloud, and Siegfried went inside to gather a few supplies to make the journey to Atlas.

"Dammit," he growled. "Why won't it just leave me the hell alone already?"

No matter where he went, Soul Edge's voice was always there to haunt him.

 _ **A/N: Well, that's it for this one. I always loved Zasalamel's playing style in Soul Calibur, plus he is fucking cool. I picked up Soul Calibur VI last week, and I love it. Good to have my scythe wielding boi back.**_

 _ **I'm glad they didn't bring back Night Terror, though. I think I still have PTSD from when I went up against him…*shudders***_


	10. Never Forget

_**A/N: Well, chapter ten. I know where I'm going to end this fic, and the final battle will take place in Atlas. Don't think we're getting some kind of happy ending; I'm going full edgelord with it.**_

 **Of Crossed Swords**

 _Summary: Jane was frustrated with being the weakest link on her team, tired of being the damsel in distress, and she ran into the Emerald Forest only to stumble upon the blade Soul Edge. Touching it transforms her into a monster, and Pyrrha doesn't know if she can bring her back…_

 ***Never Forget***

Qrow reached into the pocket of his black pants, taking a swig of his flask. He and Cloud had been on the road for most of the day after the attack on the Arc home, and he could tell that even though the rest of Team JNPR were putting on brave faces, they were slowly succumbing to exhaustion. Dark rings had started to form under their eyes, and though the two adults could easily keep going, he knew the kids weren't going to last for much longer at their current pace.

He looked over at Cloud. The shorter man had been quiet ever since they left Nibelheim behind, not saying a single word to either him or NPR. His eyes had been cloudy and unfocused as they pushed on towards Atlas to alert General Ironwood of what had happened at Beacon and of the incoming danger that was sure to be headed his way; it was like he wasn't really there with the rest of him. Qrow could only feel sympathy for his friend. Knowing that his daughter had become the very thing they swore to fight was taking a bigger toll on him than the huntsman initially realized.

"We'll set up camp in a few minutes," he murmured, jerking the blond swordsman out of his trance-like state. "The kids don't have our stamina."

He motioned to the three teenagers behind them. They were starting to fall behind, with them having covered miles of treacherous terrain including a swamp. Now, they were about halfway through the Darkwood Forest in the northeast section of the continent. Their clothes were torn and dirty from trekking through the swamp, and Cloud nodded in agreement.

After a few minutes they reached a small clearing, protected by the tall brooding forest around them. A large rock sat in the far corner of it, and Qrow put down his bag. "Alright, it's time for us to call it a night." _'Scroll signals are bad around here. We can't afford to be going anywhere alone. If one of us gets attacked by Salem or Nightmare, we might not make it in time.'_

If he was honest with himself, Qrow was more worried about going up against Nightmare than he was Salem. Salem, he knew what she would do; even though she stuck to the shadows, she was rather predictable in the way she fought against Ozpin and his circle, whereas Nightmare was anything but predictable.

Another cause for his worry was the fact that she managed to kill Ozpin's body without even half of her power. Even the previous Nightmare, a man who went by the name of Graf Dumas, was nowhere near as powerful. Everything was pointing back to the Nightmare of Siegfried's time, just after he freed himself from the cursed sword. _'It has only been fought against once in history…but could it return? Could we be up against another Night Terror?'_

He really didn't want to think about going up against the flying monstrosity from Hell. Fifteen years ago at the peak of his skill, he probably could pull something out of his ass and defeat it. But he was at the point where his strength was starting to decline now; he and Cloud wouldn't last long against a fully awakened Night Terror, even if they had Pyrrha on their side.

Not to mention he had this really unusual feeling they were being followed. He was a scout for Ozpin for years, sending him vital intelligence about Salem and her plans while out in the most disturbing of places ranging from the Mistrali slums to the frozen wastelands that bordered Atlas. He couldn't tell who or what was following them though, and that unsettled him a little. He didn't like being in the dark about anything.

Cloud walked off to set him his tent away from everyone else, and Pyrrha finished rolling out her sleeping bag before making her way over to Qrow.

"Is…is he going to be alright?" she asked, motioning to the blond swordsman with worry flashing in her green gaze.

"Don't worry," Qrow replied reassuringly. "He's always been like this. Don't mistake his silence as cold or uncaring; he does care. He just has a problem of feeling as though he's dragging us into his mess." _'He's been like this for a long time. It had been years since I last spoke to him prior to this, after Sophitia died giving birth to Jane.'_

"But it's not just his burden to bear." Pyrrha let out a sigh and looked down at the dirty ground with unshed tears glistening and threatening to burst. "Jane was more to me than just my partner and teammate. She was the first person who didn't put me on a pedestal and treated me like anyone else. She helped me forge friendships that will last for years to come. I…I love her."

"Even though you've seen what she's become?" Qrow asked quietly. "Despite that she's no longer that girl you once knew and is now a hateful monster bent on killing anyone who gets in her way and devouring their soul? You still care for her and love her that much?"

Pyrrha nodded, looking down. "Yes. Jane means everything to me. Even now. Despite her turning into Nightmare and becoming a killer. I love her."

"That's about as good as we can hope for," Cloud murmured quietly, walking over to them. His blue eyes were losing their spark, and he let out a sigh before he started to put up his own tent, propping it up by the edge of the clearing away from NPR. "Pyrrha…it's not a bad thing to love. However, you can't let it be the only thing that drives you. Especially against Nightmare."

His spiky hair seemed to be drooping a little more than it did when they first set off on their journey to Atlas. He had grown more and more distant, and the blond didn't look at them before he went over to the large rock at the edge of their campsite. "I'll keep first watch."

Qrow watched him go, and he sighed. "Dammit. With this much pain and sadness in the air, Grimm are sure to start sniffing around. We'll rotate watch shifts; I'll go in a few hours." _'And maybe we'll get some rest without worrying about an attack from Nightmare. Cloud and I can fight her off, but the kids aren't in any condition to fight her. They aren't strong enough to fight her, even if Pyrrha has the holy sword. Nightmare was strong enough to kill Oz; they wouldn't last five minutes against her.'_

He removed Harbinger from his back and looked of the blade, thinking of the time he and Cloud went up against Graf Dumas when he was Nightmare. Dumas had been hiding his soul-hungry nature for years, plotting and scheming in an attempt to start another war between Vale and Mistral. However, his plans were foiled once Cloud picked up Soul Calibur from Siegfried; the holy sword had chosen a new owner and it directed him and Qrow to the Azure Knight.

The battle with Dumas in the ruins of Oniyuri in Anima lasted for hours. Not only did the two have to fight Nightmare himself, but they also had to fight through a horde of Grimm as well as those that had decided to aid their new cruel master. So much blood had been spilled that fateful day; the entire village lay in ruins, and Soul Edge was once again destroyed.

And yet, their efforts to keep the cursed sword in pieces seemed to be in vain. No matter how hard they tried, it kept reappearing. A new victim of Inferno would stumble upon the blade and they would be turned into Nightmare. Inferno seemed to have developed a grudge against the Arc family for their efforts to destroy Soul Edge.

Maybe that's why that damned demon decided it wanted Jane's soul. Perhaps it was an act of revenge for Siegfried and Cloud constantly defeating it. Or, perhaps Jane was just unlucky enough and unfortunate enough to be the latest victim.

Either way, Qrow couldn't help but feel pity for her. From how Pyrrha described her, Jane was a sweet girl with a heart of gold, always keeping Team JNPR's spirits up regardless of how crappy the day was. She wasn't the best of fighters, but she always tried her damned best in battle, refusing to give in even if her aura was in dangerous levels. Qrow could admire that dedication to want to protect your friends.

However, he was also told how much pressure she put on herself. How she was so desperate to not be the weakest link on the team, and how she beat herself up after every loss in sparring class. That desperation to not be weak was ultimately her downfall. It weakened her mentally, and that made it easy for Inferno to possess her.

Qrow ran a hand over the edge of his blade, sighing and swatting a fly away from him. The poor girl didn't deserve to have her soul constantly tortured. No one did.

He glanced over at Cloud standing guard. His sword was rested against his shoulder, his knee up to his chest, and he kept his unblinking gaze on the campsite.

Pyrrha looked down uneasily as if she wanted to say something, and Qrow sighed. "If you want to say something, then say it. Don't beat around the bush."

The redhead blinked in surprise at his abruptness, but she recovered from it. "I wanted to ask…what will you do once we find Jane? Are you going to kill her outright?"

Qrow paused, for there wasn't an answer to that question yet. If Nightmare was anyone else, then he'd answer yes. He would kill them in order to protect the world from suffering their wrath. It was his duty as both a huntsman and as a member of Ozpin's elite inner circle.

But knowing that Nightmare was one of his friend's many daughters, someone who was loved by her team…he didn't know. If it were possible, he'd want to free her from Inferno's influence. However, it wasn't that easy; Jane's soul had literally been corrupted by a demon, and that kind of hate and negativity wasn't so easily cleansed.

"I don't know, Pyrrha," he said truthfully, looking up at the stars above them. They twinkled thousands of miles above, lighting the inky dark sky. "I really don't know." _'I know Spiky will want to find a way to save her; she's his daughter, and the bonds of family run deep.'_

' _Dammit. I hate this.'_ He grumbled in irritation and slid his hands into the pockets of his pants, stalking off to his tent. "Spiky, wake me in six. I'll take over watch." He didn't wait to hear Cloud's reply, and he zipped his tent shut. He pulled out a book from his bag, along with a bottle of strong booze, and he pulled off the cap before taking a long swig.

The alcohol burning his throat felt good, and he took another chug before he started to read. "The Pangs of Sunset, huh…"

As he started to read, he could only hope that the alcohol would start taking its effects soon. He really didn't want to be awake any longer than he needed to be. The weight of the world was starting to press firmly on his shoulders again, and he had a hard enough time sleeping without worrying about whether there was truly a way to free Jane's soul from its torment without killing her. "Dammit."

It was better for him when things were nice and simple.

Qrow spent twenty minutes trying to read his book. However, both his drinking and his exhaustion were making it hard for him to focus; he could've sworn that the damn letters were floating off the pages.

He rubbed his eyes and closed the book, placing it under his small grey pillow. _'Screw it. I'm not going to bother trying to read when I'm drunk. There's just no point in it.'_

He sighed and placed his arm underneath his head, staring blankly above him and praying to the gods that sleep would come quickly and easily for him.

It didn't.

He tried many things to get himself to fall asleep. He tried counting sheep. He even tried drinking more. But no matter what methods he tried, he could not fall into a peaceful slumber.

After an hour of tossing and turning in his sleeping bag, unable to find a comfortable position on the hard packed earth and grass, he gave up. The huntsman sat up and pulled his shoes on, grabbing Harbinger from its resting place.

Maybe, just maybe, he could tire himself out with a good training session. He needed to get his rest some way or another.

 _ **A/N: So, not much happening in this chapter. I wanted to take a bit of a break from the constant bloodshed and torment that is very frequent in this fic. Don't worry; we'll go right back to the pain you know and love.**_

 _ **Now, for a bit of an announcement. Jane Arc's Yuri Harem is going on temporary break until April of this year. The reason for this decision is to focus on my more serious works, including this one and Joan Arc's Legend (which if you haven't read, I recommend you do. Really long chapters with tons of world building in them). This fic will slide into the 'high priority' list until it is completed.**_

 _ **Till next time!**_


	11. Prelude to Madness

_**A/N: Hello all and welcome to chapter 11. What do I have in store for you today, you ask? Oh, I have one hell of a shocker for you today *grins* Something that'll be extra motivation for our lovely little Nightmare (who totally needs a hug, right? Poor girl's been through hell).**_

 **Of Crossed Swords**

 _Summary: Jane was frustrated with being the weakest link on her team, tired of being the damsel in distress, and she ran into the Emerald Forest only to stumble upon the blade Soul Edge. Touching it transforms her into a monster, and Pyrrha doesn't know if she can bring her back…_

 ***Prelude to Madness***

Salem growled angrily when she found Nightmare and Cinder sleeping together. Her two pawns were supposed to be ripping apart everything Ozpin held dear, and yet here they were holding each other in a tender embrace with the finest silks draped over their naked bodies.

The stench of sex was overpowering, and Salem wrinkled her nose in disgust. _'Pathetic. You're supposed to be the bringer of death and chaos, not sleeping with a damned maiden.'_ She debated waking them up; they still had to find the remaining fragments of Soul Edge that had been scattered throughout Remnant by Ozpin's circle after they destroyed it twenty years ago.

It wouldn't be easy finding the fragments hidden in the vaults of the schools. Vacuo and Atlas would be on high alert and expecting an attack, and even though Leo would willingly hand over the fragment like the cowardly lion he was, they still had to find the Spring Maiden to open it.

And that meant sending either Nightmare or Cinder to Raven Branwen's camp in the mountains of Anima. If Salem's information was correct, Raven herself was the maiden and was using some sort of decoy to prevent her maiden powers from being seen from Salem's prying eyes. The woman was smart, she'd give her that.

But it wouldn't last long. Not if she sent out the harbinger of death to 'convince' her to work with her.

The only sounds in the chamber were the gentle breaths from both Cinder and Nightmare's sleeping forms and the steady dripping of wax from the candles that lay scattered around the room. Then, Nightmare squirmed in her sleep. Her eyelids fluttered, and her breaths sped up. Her Grimm arm pulsed and throbbed, clenching the dark red sheets in a panic. _'Looks like Inferno is having his way with her soul again.'_

She allowed a cruel and twisted smile to form on her dark lips. Her little pet fiery demon was quite fascinated with the girl, with the way he constantly violated her soul to corrupt it further and further. If she didn't know better, she would've said he was infatuated with her. Inferno was a monster of her own creation; compassion was not something he neither understood nor had.

Salem backed away from the two sleeping women. They would awaken in time, and with Ozpin gone, she no longer had to worry about her ex husband interfering. It would be a few months before his soul regenerated into a suitable body; they had more than enough time to uncover the Relic of Choice and fragment in Beacon's ruins.

Ivy Valentine was dead. Hilde was dead. Astaroth was on his way to kill Siegfried and take the fragment away from him. The only ones who stood a threat to them now were Ozpin's inner circle, the Sorel family, and that bastard Zasalamel. The damned scythe wielder would prove to be a real annoyance if they couldn't get rid of him.

Salem pursed her lips as she stalked the dark halls of her castle. She needed to deal with the Sorel family, if they wanted to bring Soul Edge back to full power. Raphael wouldn't join forces with them, even if he was ruthless and cold. He sought the cursed sword for his own purposes, to remake the world as he saw fit for an orphan girl he adopted.

He had to be neutralized.

Salem grinned. Spring could be handled by Tyrian and Hazel.

Sorel could not. She was sending out her own maiden to deal with him. _'Well Cinder, time to show me just how strong you've gotten.'_

* * *

Raphael Sorel was a man of many things. He was ambitious, cunning, an expert in rapier swordsmanship, and ruthless in his tactics. If a threat arose, then he eliminated it with ruthless efficiency worthy of his title as the 'Dark Lord'.

And the blond man knew there was one at the moment. He placed his pen down from the paper he was writing on Soul Edge and stood up at the sound of a knock on his door. "Amy. You may enter."

The young girl entered his study, and she was clutching a small black fragment of metal. It had a dangerous red aura around it, and Raphael understood what the problem was before she could even say a word. _'So, it appears as though a new Nightmare is once again rising. Unusual it should happen so soon. It looks like the sword found a new master worthy of wielding it.'_

"Raphael…this started glowing," the young redhead said quietly. "What's happening?"

Raphael pulled off his glasses and looked at the fragment, running a finger over its jagged edges. "Amy, my dear…I'm afraid the time has come. A new Nightmare has risen."

"What will you do?" she asked, clinging onto his arm tightly. Ever since he rescued her from the streets of Mistral, she clung to him as if he were her true father. Perhaps the fact that she was adopted made her even more protective of him.

Her black dress hugged her frame, giving her the look of an elegant gothic princess. Her red hair was styled in a pair of pigtails, and Raphael's chest surged with pride. It was thanks to his care, his fortune, that he was able to provide for her. He had recently begun training her in swordsmanship, and he was amazed that the girl had as much of an eagerness to learn the art of the blade as she did.

"My dear, I'm afraid that it is no longer safe for us to remain here," he answered quietly, pocketing the shard of the sword. "You remember what I told you about the foul witch Salem?" Amy nodded.

"Well, she will undoubtedly send out her minions to attack us," he replied. "They will inevitably go after you as an attempt to draw me out. That is why we must leave. Gather your belongings; we're heading to the Kingdom of Atlas." _'It's a risky gamble, heading out that way. The most powerful fragment of Soul Edge is there, after all. However, after the attack on Beacon, the entire might of the Atlesian military has fallen back to safeguard the kingdom. As powerful as Nightmare is, there's no way for it to be able to take on the most powerful military on the planet.'_

At least, he hoped so. He had seen what Nightmare was capable of becoming if it absorbed the final fragment into its sword. It would become the unstoppable force of Night Terror, and then no one would be able to defeat them.

The blond man felt his rapier Flambert, still sharp as the day he received the sword from his father who he killed in honorable combat later on.

Amy ran off to pack her few belongings, and Raphael went to make his own preparations to leave his rich estate outside Mistral. It would be hard for him to say goodbye to the luxurious lifestyle he had built for himself using his cunning and ruthlessness, but if it meant Amy could live to find happiness, then he'd do it.

He brought out a leather suitcase from underneath his magnificent bed and undid the metal clips to spring it open. _'Only the bare necessities. Anything else would slow us down.'_

He packed a few extra sets of clothes and a vial of fire dust before snapping it closed. He grabbed it and was ready to leave when he heard a scream from outside the manor. "Amy!"

He dropped his suitcase and ran outside, and he saw a woman in a red dress holding his adopted daughter hostage. Her amber eyes glowed with contempt as Amy struggled to break free from her bonds, and her lips curved into a sinister smirk as he approached. "Well, if it isn't Raphael Sorel himself. It's an honor to finally meet you."

"Who are you, you disgusting temptress?" he growled. "Release her at once! I command you!"

"Oh, I don't think you're in any position to be making demands of me, Sorel," the woman countered, covering Amy's mouth with one hand to prevent her from screaming. "After all, what's to stop me from just killing her right here and now, in front of your very eyes?"

Her spare hand flashed with flame, and a sword appeared in her gloved grasp. "Hand over the fragment, now."

Raphael hesitated. The woman wasn't bluffing and he didn't want to lose the one person who had showed him kindness. However, it was clear what her intentions were. She was either hunting the cursed sword of souls for herself or was part of Salem's inner circle. He did not want to let the fragment fall into her hands, for he understood the threat of Nightmare's power from personal experience.

"And if I refuse?" he asked.

"Simple. I kill her as well as you, and take the fragment from your cold dead hands," she replied. "Either way, I'm taking it with me and bringing it to Salem.

Raphael looked at Amy. The young redhead was looking at him with a sorrowful gaze, moving her mouth free from the woman's grasp. 'I'm sorry', she mouthed.

The blond man shook his head. 'Don't be. It isn't your fault'. His gaze hardened, and he steeled himself. "I'll never let some disgusting wench threaten my family and walk away unscathed!"

He leapt with his sword ready, and Amy was able to squirm out of her captor's grasp. The blond clashed swords with their attacker, and he glanced back at Amy. "Run, now!"

"But, I can fight!" she protested, drawing her own rapier.

Raphael shook his head, his gaze firm. He knew his fate was sealed. "No. This is my fight, and my fight alone. Run to town and get on the boat to Atlas. Do not, under any circumstances, come back for me."

For the first time, Raphael saw tears gather in Amy's eyes. However, she nodded and ran off to town like he instructed. He watched her go, and he turned his attention back to his unnamed attacker. "Now, barring any distractions, let me show you my blade's beauty."

"Oh my. Quite skillful usage of language." His enemy smiled, though it was more like a display to intimidate. "I think I'll give you the honor of telling you my name. Cinder Fall."

She then threw a powerful fireball towards him, and the blond dodged the attack with grace. He chuckled, and his sword met Cinder's own. She forced him back with a heavy strike, and her sword changed into a heavy bow. Before Raphael could prepare for an attack, she loosed three fiery arrows at him.

The blond spun his sword to block them, his eyes hard. "You think such a simple trick could best me!?" He let out an amused laugh. "If you really knew me as you claimed you did, you would understand that you are in the presence of a master swordsman!" It wasn't arrogance; it was the truth. He had studied the art of the blade for years.

However, Cinder was on him again with a merciless barrage of fire. Flames shot out from the palm of her hands, and Raphael either dodged them altogether or cut them in half with his blade.

He dusted himself off with a snort, twirling his sword in hands. "Is that all you can do? Your complete and utter lack of talent vexes me greatly. I shouldn't have to waste time on you."

Cinder's amber eyes blazed with anger at the taunt. "You will die, you pathetic little worm." She leapt at him furiously, and Raphael smirked. He had goaded her into an attack, just like he planned on. Being a master in fencing taught him a lot about taunting enemies to make them leap at him furiously. He was a strategist, cold and calculating in battle.

Flambert became cloaked in red, and the blond chuckled. He concentrated his aura through the sword to blast Cinder back with a powerful strike to her chest. The witch stumbled, her aura absorbing the blow, and Raphael hit her with enough force to send her through a tree.

Cinder got up with a furious snarl, and she dodged another powerful strike. This attack left Raphael's flank unguarded, and Cinder was able to land a blow on him.

The blond grimaced. His style of fighting was very linear, and it was easy for an enemy to sidestep it, if they were fast enough. Cinder indeed was quick enough to hit him, and his aura flared from the impact of her sword hitting his side.

He recovered and sent a quick slash to her face, and Cinder ducked to avoid losing her head. A fireball hit him squarely in the chest, and the blond's aura again tanked the hit. However, it was dangerously low from the two powerful hits he had suffered; Cinder was not just a pretty face and had more than enough power behind her hits. _'Dammit. I'm not going to make it out of here, am I? Unless…I use my specialty.'_

He dodged another pair of fireballs followed by an arrow barrage, and he grinned as he saw a chance for him to use his most powerful technique open up before him like the page of a book. "Hehehe…you're finished, bitch."

"What!?" Cinder shrieked.

Raphael landed several slashes to her body, draining more of her aura. A quick flourish to her chest forced her back, and Raphael chuckled darkly before he activated the fire Dust in embedded in his sword. "Now you'll see the extent of my power!"

He thrust his sword forward, the fire Dust exploding on contact and sending her flying to the ground, her aura breaking from the attack.

"With this blade, I shall forge a new world for Amy," Raphael said with a hiss of contempt in his smooth tone, dusting off his elegant jacket with one hand. He stalked over to his fallen enemy, aiming his rapier at her throat. "It's over. Give up, and I promise to make your demise as painless as possible."

The witch looked up at him, and her eyes seemed to glow with amusement. "You pitiful boy. You don't honestly think I'm done yet, do you?" She brought her arms close to her chest and swung them outwards, and the blond was unprepared for the fiery explosion that sent him crashing through a tree. Splinters of wood dug into his clothes, his aura completely depleted from the attack.

Flambert fell from his grasp, and he grimaced as he struggled to his feet, picking the sword up. His shoulder was dislocated, and with a wince of pain he snapped it back into place.

She was far stronger than he anticipated, and his aura was gone now. Wet blood trickled down his cheek from a cut, and he wiped it off with the back of his hand. "Finally. I haven't had a fight like this in over a decade. Thank you for obliging me."

Even though the bitch had tried to kidnap his adopted daughter, Raphael grudgingly respected her as a fighter. She was just as skilled as he was.

Raphael's lips curved into a menacing smirk, and two swords appeared in Cinder's hands. "A dual wielder? Hmph. Let us see if you truly know the way of the blade as good as I do."

Cinder's swords met his own, and Raphael began to parry her blows with the elegance and grace of a master. His aura slowly started to recharge, but at the same time, so did Cinder's. The cut on his cheek continued to leak blood, as he focused most of his remaining aura to heal his shoulder. _'Amy should've gotten away by now. I'm proud of you, my dear. It was an honor being your father.'_

He countered two of Cinder's blows with reversal attacks, and Raphael's keen eyes noticed something about her weapons. They were able to be shattered by his attacks, meaning they weren't very durable. His sword had lived through over two decades of abuse and still held its deadly sharpness. _'They break after I hit them enough times. Are they produced by her aura? If that's the case, then it shouldn't be long before it runs out again.'_

Raphael smirked and easily ducked under a pair of slashes, shattering the blades again with another powerful slash. With one hand on his hip, he performed an elegant downward slash onto Cinder's body before she could regenerate another pair of swords, sending her aura into critical levels again.

Cinder fell back, and she threw a desperate fireball at the blond. He dodged it gracefully and chuckled as he sank his sword through her chest, making it protrude from her back.

Cinder's amber eyes bulged, and she looked down at the sword halfway buried through her chest. "N-not…possible…"

Blood coated the cold steel, and Raphael's eyes were cold as he removed his rapier from her body. "I told you, didn't I? I am a master of my art, not a little girl playing dress up with fancy magic far too powerful for their skill."

"And no one gets away with threatening my daughter."

With another quick slash across her throat, Raphael stood victorious over his dead enemy. Cinder collapsed on the ground in a bloody heap, and the blond swordsman sheathed his blade before walking over to where his suitcase lay on the ground.

He picked it up and sighed, putting his glasses on his face and smiling. "Didn't I tell you to run?"

Amy stepped from her hiding place in the trees and ran over to him, giving him a tight hug. "I could never abandon you to die. Not after everything you've done for me, Dad."

Raphael smiled and ran a hand through her hair. It was soft and silky, and he planted a kiss on her forehead. "Come, my dear. Let us leave this depressing scene and head to Atlas. We'll be much safer there."

Amy nodded and wrapped an arm around his waist. "I know. You've never lied to me before."

The blond chuckled and started to walk into town with his adopted daughter by his side. It was satisfying, knowing he had not only protected what he loved, but had also dealt Salem a deadly blow. _'You won't get your hands on the fragment.'_

' _Not if I can help it.'_

 _ **A/N: Well, cue the people hating me in three, two, one…**_

 _ **That's right. Raphael Sorel has defeated Cinder Fall. Unlike canon, she is properly fucking dead. I promise. She ain't coming back. Seriously RT, you better fucking kill this bitch already. She's aggravating. See you soon!**_

 _ **C. Strife #5371**_


	12. The Azure Nightmare

_**A/N: Well, hello all and welcome back to this dark fic. How's Jane going to react to her bitch Cinder getting murdered? Well…badly is the answer. What, did you expect something different? You have plenty of delicious murder in this chapter. A LOT of it.**_

 **Of Crossed Swords**

 _Summary: Jane was frustrated with being the weakest link on her team, tired of being the damsel in distress, and she ran into the Emerald Forest only to stumble upon the blade Soul Edge. Touching it transforms her into a monster, and Pyrrha doesn't know if she can bring her back…_

 ***The Azure Nightmare***

Jane didn't want to believe the news when she got it. It was preposterous, to think that _her_ Cinder, _her_ lover, could possibly be killed by some lowlife fencer! No, it had to be a lie! Yes, that was it! It was a lie, all of it! Everything was a lie!

Her burning red gaze locked onto Salem's, staring her down defiantly as she hissed. "No…you're lying! Cinder would never be killed by pathetic scum like that! It's impossible!"

"It's true. All of it." Salem said quietly. Her own dark gaze was furious, and she curled her lip in a snarl. She too was not pleased by this news, and the dark veins that laced over her arms seemed to glow with her fury. "Cinder has been killed. I warned her that Raphael Sorel was not to be underestimated, that he was a powerful adversary. She took it upon herself to ignore my advice. Her arrogance cost her dearly."

Jane fell to her knees, her hands clasping over on both sides of her head. "It can't be true…it mustn't be true!" How could it be true? Cinder was so beautifully dangerous and talented in the art of combat! How could she be killed by a damned lowlife like Sorel!? He was nothing compared to them! Nothing! He wasn't even worthy of being the dirt beneath their feet!

Oh how it made her blood boil. Rage pumped hotly through her veins, fueling her with an insatiable desire to get revenge for her beloved Cinder. She would not be able to rest until she tore Raphael asunder, limb from limb. She would make him beg for the sweet black embrace of death; she'd make him suffer.

Her Grimm arm flexed and throbbed, as if it could sense her murderous intent. It fed off of it hungrily, greedily begging for more. It burned like a hot hunger, clawing at her very insides. _"Yes, child of darkness. Give in to your rage and hatred. Kill… kill… KILL!"_

Jane's desire to kill and rip the flesh from bones coiled around in the pit of her stomach like a sinister dragon, roaring at her and commanding her to give in. If she closed her fiery red eyes, she could just taste the adrenaline that coursed through her body whenever she swung her foul sword and fed it the souls it so greedily demanded.

She was too happy to oblige and grant its desires, its wishes. All it had to do was ask, and she'd obey it without question. Right now, it wanted to taste the rich river of life that coursed through the body of every living being. It wanted to dine on the succulent blood that pumped through their veins.

And who was she to deny such a simple request? She'd honor it gladly. It was the least she could do for her master. The Edge had given her everything she had. Power. The ability to call forth the very stars themselves. Allowed her to be recognized as an equal by her love, Cinder.

It wanted, no, _needed_ to have another serving. Her master demanded it!

And she would obey it.

Jane's anger at losing Cinder began to pump through her body, and slowly everything around her turned the sick crimson of blood. The red aura began to swirl around her blade and its single eye snapped open. "Need…more…"

"Need more souls!"

"Nightmare, get a hold of yourself," Salem growled, her eyes flashing with authority. That only made Jane even angrier. Who the fuck did she think she was, ordering her around like she was her pet dog? Jane only had one master, and that was the fiery demon who so generous as to give her her newfound powers.

Salem was _not_ her master. Nor would she ever be.

It was because of Salem that Cinder died. Yes, that was right! It her was her fault, all of it! She sent Cinder out to be slaughtered, knowing what Raphael was capable of. She needed to pay for her treachery! _"Yes…kill. I command you. Kill!"_

Her Grimm arm grew additional spikes, small bone white spikes jutting from her lower arm in a crisscross pattern. A pair of twin curved spikes formed on her shoulder, and her eyes glowed with flames.

" _Yes, child of darkness! Reveal the true power of Soul Edge!"_ A dark red aura burst out of the eye of the foul blade, swirling around her body, and it began to glow. The sword began to grow larger, until it was a powerful zweihander. It had a single edge along the bottom and the rest of it was made of sickly red flesh. The eye in the center snapped open, and Jane could hear her master speak to her through the sword.

" _They have outlived their usefulness. Kill them, and claim what is rightfully yours,"_ he ordered. _"I command you. Let me feast on their souls!"_

Jane took her new massive red blade of despair in her human hand, and she felt her master in her mind. Her head felt hot, and the blonde discarded her shield. It was useless now, just like Salem and her insufferable underlings.

Her lip curled into a sinister smile and she took a step closer to Salem. The immortal witch was arrogant, thinking that no one could possibly harm her. But she was wrong, so terribly wrong. The demonic knight would destroy her and feed her soul to her master.

Jane swung her sword with all the fury of a hurricane. Salem narrowly dodged the attack, being flown back by the sheer power behind the swing. "What the hell do you think you're doing!? Stop this at once!"

Jane didn't so much as dignify her with a response. Salem didn't own her.

The doors to the cathedral burst open, and in came Tyrian and Hazel. "Salem!"

Tyrian leapt at Nightmare with a mad cackle, his scorpion tail thrashing wildly. However, Jane blocked every one of his strikes with a single arc of her blade. Her Grimm arm punched him through the wall, and he groaned in pain before wobbling to his feet.

Nightmare swung her sword with a hateful growl, sending him down to the ground again from the weight of her attack. "Must…feed…he demands it! He needs many souls!"

Tyrian activated the miniguns in his gauntlets, firing at her with a snarl. But Jane was too fast, spinning her massive blade to block the bullets. His tail lashed out again, and Jane cut it off at the base, completely shattering through his aura.

The Faunus screamed in pain as his tail was severed, clutching at the mangled stump. "You bitch! You'll pay for this!"

Jane raised her sword, channeling her magic, and sent a deadly fire spell towards Hazel and Salem. The massive man jumped in front of Salem to tank the attack, gritting his teeth. "Damn you!"

He injected two lightning dust crystals into his arms, letting out a distorted roar of fury. He sent a wave of electricity towards her, and Jane merely raised her cursed sword up and blocked it. She slid back a few steps, and when she lowered her sword, she could see three more newcomers entering the fray. Emerald, Mercury, and Watts.

"Surround her!" Salem ordered. "It's the only way to take her down!"

Emerald and Mercury tried to attack from different directions in an attempt to disrupt her fluid movements. It might have worked, had they been fighting a normal swordsman.

But Jane was not a normal swordsman. She was the nightmare that plagued the minds of every man, woman, and child. She was the bringer of despair and death, and her master would reap the benefits of this battle's results. He would have a feast tonight with their souls.

Jane swung Soul Edge again and began to force the duo back with graceful arcs. They were so fragile, so unbelievably soft. So easily broken. They had served their use as Cinder's pawns. But with her dead, they had no purpose. No reason to be alive, apart from sating her master's ravenous thirst for fresh souls.

Tyrian leapt at her from her right, and Jane caught him with the fleshy edge of her massive blade. The force of the blow broke his ribcage, and Tyrian began to hack up mouthfuls of blood from the serious internal injuries. He was finished; not even aura was capable of healing such terrible injuries.

Jane cut him in half with one powerful downward swing, claiming his soul for her master. He devoured it, groaning in desire through her sword. _"Need…more. Feed me more souls! I'm so hungry!"_

Tyrian's blood began to drip from the single edge of her foul sword, and Emerald and Mercury began to back off their attacks. The overwhelming stench of their fear clogged her nostrils, and a wicked smile formed on the blonde's lips. "Yes...drown in darkness!"

Jane swung her sword at Hazel, only for the man to vanish. He hit her hard in her left shoulder, punching her to the ground with a roar. Jane got to her feet with a snarl, her grip on her sword tightening. How did he disappear like that?

" _It is the girl's semblance,"_ her master growled. _"She can make you see illusions. Kill her, and it will fall!"_

Jane raised her sword and used Soul Wave, pinpointing Emerald's exact location. The girl was on the other side of the cathedral, and Jane leapt towards her with a fierce growl. Her Grimm hand found Emerald's throat, and she smirked as the girl struggled vainly to free herself. Her blades cut gashes into her arm, not fully able to penetrate the thick black flesh. "You shall make a fine sacrifice!"

She skewered the girl on her massive sword. The sheer force completely broke her aura, and Emerald gasped in pain as Soul Edge impaled her. She looked down at the vile blade sticking out of her, her blood coating it. "N-no…"

Jane swung her blade, and flung Emerald at the window. Her body broke through the glass and she tumbled to her demise. Soul Edge's eye blinked and it groaned happily as it feasted on yet another soul. _"Yes…give me more! More! I need more!"_

Mercury leapt at her with fury burning in his eyes, wanting to avenge Emerald. Jane grabbed his boot and twisted, ripping the metal off from his limbs and tossing him to the ground. The blonde activated Soul Charge, cloaking her body in a dark red aura. "None can withstand the power of my blade!"

Two bullets pinged off her armor, and Jane turned to see Watts firing a pistol at her. Dust rounds bounced off her heavy armor, and she swung her sword in the air to create a wall of fire around him. She would deal with him, in time.

Mercury managed to wobble up, and he fired his remaining boot at her. Jane stormed over and swung her cursed sword in a graceful arc. He screamed as his left arm and remaining leg were severed, blood gushing out of the deadly wounds. He clutched one of the bloody stumps, and he soon found himself joining Tyrian and Emerald in death with one vile swing.

His lifeless corpse hit the ground, and her master groaned happily as he engorged himself on the soul of the pitiful boy. But his voracious appetite still was not satisfied; he needed more. _"More! Give me more!"_

Hazel swung his fists furiously, his voice distorted with rage. Jane blocked and parried his blows with ease, his heavy fists impacting on Soul Edge to no effect. She blew him back with another furious swing, sending him crashing into Salem. The two crumpled into the ground, and Jane could taste their fear.

The azure nightmare was no longer a dream. It was a reality.

Jane felt another bullet ping off of her Grimm arm, and she turned her head to see that Watts had managed to free himself from his fiery prison. No matter. He would die like the rest of them!

The blonde knight of darkness extended her Grimm arm and grabbed the doctor by the throat, squeezing. His pistol fell from his hands and onto the floor with a loud clatter, and he tried desperately to free himself from the demonic warrior who had him in a death grip. However, it was futile. There was no escaping this nightmare.

Jane cut him in half at the waist, blood spraying everywhere as the flames of her attacks hungrily devoured his flesh. The stench of cooked meat was overpowering as they hungrily consumed his body and soul. "Give me your soul!"

Hazel had managed to get to his feet, and he tackled her with a snarl, his fists pummeling into her chest. Soul Edge fell from her grasp, and she punched him in the face to throw him off of her. "Pathetic! Taste the sword of despair!"

She grabbed Soul Edge and thrust it into the ground, a dark energy erupting from it. Hazel was thrown back from the explosion, and before he could recover, Jane was charging in on a demonic horse of black magic. Her sword lowered, and she cut him in half with one swing of the cursed sword.

The two halves of his body fell on the ground, and Nightmare groaned as his soul was then devoured by her master. "This nightmare shall consume you…"

Bolts of magic hit her in the chest, and she turned her attention back to Salem. She raised her sword and blocked the attacks with her blade, spinning it in her hand. "Not enough!"

Salem clasped her hands together and formed her own sword, striking it against Soul Edge. "You dare turn on me!? After everything I've done for you!? You and Inferno will pay for this!"

"Sacrifice your soul to me!" Jane began to force Salem back with heavy blows, sparks from the sharp pieces of metal colliding flying everywhere. "His thirst must be quenched!"

Jane felt Salem's sword punch through her aura and into the meat of her human arm. Her sword arm.

Blood poured out of the wound, and Nightmare looked down at the red rivers of blood snaking down Salem's sword. "A fine soul indeed…"

She focused her power, and her aura burst out of her malevolent soul. Salem was thrown back from the wave of energy, and it began to highlight Nightmare's body. Her veins glowed orange from Soul Edge's power surging through her, and Jane tore Salem's sword out of her arm.

The blade clattered to the floor, and the blonde could see the fear in her dark eyes. "You feel fear for the first time in an eon. I can see it. Do not worry; your soul will be more than enough to fuel my master."

Salem threw a powerful fireball at Jane's face. She raised her sword and cut the fiery attack in half, letting her aura pour through the blade to charge its power. "You are a fool, like the rest of them! The nightmare will devour your soul!"

With one powerful downward swing, she cleaved Salem in half.

It shouldn't have been possible. Salem was cursed by the God of Light at the beginning of time to live forever and never know the embrace of death. She couldn't be killed by any normal means.

However, Soul Edge was not a normal weapon. It had bathed in the blood of countless innocents, devouring their very souls and fueling its power. The sword didn't just exist in the physical world; it resided on the astral plane as well. That meant it could harm anyone or anything that existed on either plane. Salem's soul had been confined to the hazardous depths of Astral Chaos by the Gods.

Soul Edge was capable of destroying her like it did Ozpin. The old fool thought he would be able to regenerate if he fell in battle. But his power had long since waned, ever since he created the Maidens an eternity ago. He didn't count on the blade finding its true host.

Nightmare stood over the butchered remains of Salem's corpse, her soul being absorbed by her master. The eye in the center of the sword swirled around and he groaned out in desire. _"Yes…a true knight of the azure darkness has risen. You are the true heir of Soul Edge, girl. Now, go; the last fragments of our power are held by Sorel and in Atlas's vault. We need that power if we are to be whole again."_

"You'll…you'll never abandon me, will you?" Jane asked quietly, holding her sword up to her face and admiring the blood that had soaked the red flesh of the blade. "You'll always be with me?"

" _Oh, but of course, Jane. I will never abandon you,"_ he grumbled reassuringly. _"After all, what good would it do me if I were to abandon a warrior like you? You have proven yourself to be more powerful than the so called Queen of Darkness herself. You are the true Nightmare."_

Jane lowered Soul Edge, sinking the tip of the blade into the ground. It rested in a pool of blood, and she bowed before its cruel beauty. "I…am your servant. It is an honor to spill blood in your name, Soul Edge…"

" _Rise, my Nightmare. Rise and show Remnant the true power of the azure knight of darkness. Take me in hand, and bring wrath on those who would dare to stand in your way,"_ her master ordered.

Jane stood up, and her body soon became encased in dark blue armor. A long tattered black cape was attached to the heavy armor, and her mutated Grimm arm grabbed onto the handle of Soul Edge.

The azure nightmare had been reborn.

 _ **A/N: Oh yes. Jane has fully become Nightmare now. Her new look is Nightmare from Soul Calibur VI, and Soul Edge now has its SC II look. We're approaching the end, now. A final showdown will be in Atlas.**_

 _ **But first, Zasalamel will catch up with NPR and co. :D see you!**_

 _ **C. Strife #5371**_


	13. Renewed Resolve

_**A/N: Hello all, and welcome to chapter 13. If you are reading this and are not aware, I've have made a few changes to this story. One: it's actually labeled as a crossover with Soul Calibur and the names of the two swords have been appropriately named. Two: we have a new cover image (Nightmare Jane in SC VI).**_

 **Of Crossed Swords**

 _Summary: Jane was frustrated with being the weakest link on her team, tired of being the damsel in distress, and she ran into the Emerald Forest only to stumble upon the blade Soul Edge. Touching it transforms her into a monster, and Pyrrha doesn't know if she can bring her back…_

 ***Renewed Resolve***

Pyrrha woke up first at the sound of talking. She groggily lifted her head and rubbed her eyes, still heavy with sleep. "What…? What's going on?" _'Who's talking? Especially at this hour?'_

A quick look told her it was still very early in the morning; the grass shone brightly with droplets of dew and the sky was still a faint shade of purple as the sun had to fully creep over the horizon. The redhead yawned and stretched her arms out, looking over at Ren and Nora. The two were still fast asleep, cuddling together.

Pyrrha's heart ached at the sight. It was beautiful to see her teammates taking that step in their relationship, but a part of her felt a twinge of envy. She could've had that with her own partner, her own loved one.

But Soul Edge had ruined it. The foul blade had ripped Jane away from her, breaking and corrupting her into a living weapon. Pyrrha couldn't help but feel some kind of guilt; had she been there for Jane sooner, perhaps they could've avoided this tragedy. Perhaps Jane wouldn't have been so tempted to find some way to become stronger.

' _But I wasn't. I didn't do anything. I didn't do anything to help her when she needed it. What kind of partner, kind of person, does that make me?'_ She let out a sigh of despair. Had she tried to help her sooner, Jane would've known that there was someone who was more than willing to give her the support she needed. But she didn't. Pyrrha stood idly by and let everything happen. She didn't even try to go after her until it was already too late.

She didn't want to admit it, not even to Qrow or Cloud, but the words Nightmare spat out at her the day Beacon fell still haunted her very dreams. Those burning red eyes that were filled with anger and hatred, the voice laden with malice, the swing of her sword as it went towards her throat. All of it. It was as if it was permanently burned in her mind, playing over and over again like a video recorder. _"The fear of being a failure. The fear of not being worthy of your affections. The fear of being the cause of your death."_

' _Jane, you ARE worthy. You're not a failure. You just needed some assistance. Why? Why did you have to try to take on everything by yourself? Were you that afraid of asking your own partner for help?'_

Pyrrha looked down at Soul Calibur. The brilliant light blue sword shone vibrantly in her hand, and she closed her eyes with a heavy sigh. She couldn't help but wish that the holy sword chose somebody else to wield it.

She was being stupid and naïve to possibly think that she could actually free Jane from Soul Edge's cruel grasp. The only way the cursed sword would let her go was if she was killed in battle, and the only way to do it was to use Soul Calibur against her.

That meant Pyrrha would have to kill Jane.

She wanted to fall to her knees and sob. Why should she keep going, when she knew full well that she would have to kill the one person she loved more than anyone? What was the point? Either Pyrrha killed her, or Jane killed Pyrrha. No matter what happened in their inevitable battle, the fate was the same.

Jane would never again get to live life as a normal person. Either she'd be dead, or remain a hateful monster bent on destroying everything in her path.

Siegfried had said he had been freed from Soul Edge, but that was because he was meant to take Soul Calibur in hand next. It was not his fate to remain a mindless puppet of destruction, and so the Gods allowed him to be free from the cursed sword.

Jane was not so lucky.

The redhead lowered her head, fighting the tears that stung at the corners of her eyes. How could she go through with this? _'Jane…what should I do? I don't want to be responsible for your death. Is there truly no way to free you without killing you?'_

She didn't know what to do. The future looked bleak, and she felt an overwhelming surge of helplessness; nothing she could say or do would change a damn thing about it.

She plodded over to whoever was talking, her boots dragging across the ground with each step. They sank into the soft dirt, and as she got closer she could make out Qrow's voice, along with someone she didn't recognize. It was slightly accented and sophisticated, like that of a scholar. _'Who is that? How did anyone find us?'_

Her grip on Soul Calibur tightened and she wiped the sleepiness from her eyes before making her way over to Qrow. When she arrived, she spotted him talking to a strange man with a large scythe in his hands.

The newcomer was powerfully built, his beefy arms hidden underneath a set of long white robes. His dark skin was smooth and though he appeared young at first glance, his eyes were heavy and exhausted. This was a man who had seen war and bloodshed countless times.

A long hooded white cloak with golden trim was worn around his neck, and the man looked over at Pyrrha. "Is this the child Siegfried spoke of? The one chosen by Soul Calibur?"

"That she is." Qrow nodded in confirmation, taking a swig from his flask. "Pyrrha, this is Zasalamel. He's one of the few people left from Siegfried's era of fighting, and a damn good scythe user."

Zasalamel's eyes bored into her, and the redhead couldn't help but feel nervous underneath his gaze. He was obviously judging her, probably to make sure she was worthy of wielding the holy sword. "Pyrrha Nikos. If you desire to see this end, then that means you will have to fight against Nightmare. Even if it means you have to kill her. Are you capable of making that promise?"

Pyrrha hesitated. She wanted to do this without killing Jane. But was it possible? She didn't think it was. "I…"

"Hmph. I see you cannot make that promise. In that case…" Zasalamel reached for the sword, and Pyrrha jerked her hand away from his.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, shielding herself.

"In your present state, you're not capable of using the sword. You must hand it over to someone more worthy," the black scythe wielder said calmly.

"And who would that be? You?" Pyrrha activated her semblance and let her shield slide down her back to her arm.

They heard footsteps approaching, and with his massive sword on his shoulder came Cloud. The spiky haired blond had a grim look on determination, and Qrow backed off with a heartfelt swear and a whistle. "Well…shit. I should've figured this would happen…"

"Cloud? What are you doing?" Pyrrha asked. "I thought—"

"Right now, I'm more ready than you," he replied quietly. "I may not like it, but if I have to kill her to save the world, then I will do what is necessary."

Something inside of Pyrrha snapped. This was his own daughter they were talking about, not a rogue mercenary or random serial killer! How could he say that!? Did he not care at all about Jane!? The redhead's weariness wore off, and her lip curled up in a defiant snarl. "I won't let you!"

"Then I just have to take Calibur by force."

Cloud leapt at her with a vicious swing, and Pyrrha barely rose her shield up in time. The blond's huge sword collided with her shield and she was forced back from the weight of the blow.

Pyrrha gritted her teeth and lashed out with an attack of her own that was met by the heavy steel of Cloud's sword, easily blocking it. This wasn't some normal training session they frequently had on their journey to Atlas. No, this was a proper battle.

Pyrrha bashed back with her shield, spinning and slashing. She wouldn't allow Soul Calibur to fall into the hands of someone who would murder Jane without a second thought. The redhead let Soul Calibur clash again with Cloud's much larger sword. The blond was much stronger than her physically, and to catch her off guard he easily pushed her to the side with his sword and threw a powerful lightning bolt at her.

The redheaded warrior rolled under the first powerful attack, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on edge from the static. Her hand came alive with the Ice Dust she had absorbed, and she swung her hand to cast a series of ice spells.

Cloud scoffed and either dodged them entirely or let them harmlessly bounce off of his aura. The spells were far too weak to do anything other than annoy him; even practicing with it as much as she had, Pyrrha simply could not do anything to improve her usage of the freezing magic.

"Is that the best you can you?" Cloud asked, twirling his blade in his hand like it was just an oversized flyswatter. "Why do you hold back? You'll never beat me if you do."

Pyrrha's gaze hardened. When Cloud next attacked, she concentrated her aura through her shield to blast him back. He stumbled and quickly recovered, preparing to dish out a powerful downward slash. Pyrrha sidestepped the heavy blow and cut across his chest. His aura flared brightly from the attack, but he didn't even grunt out in pain.

Instead, he merely whipped his blade towards her. Pyrrha ducked under to avoid losing her head, and she hit him with an ice spell straight to the chest. His bright blue aura absorbed the attack again, and Cloud spun his sword in his hands before swinging it with incredible force.

Pyrrha raised her shield to block it, and the blond shattered it completely. The force of the blow sent her crashing into a rock, her aura flaring dangerously. It was close to breaking from that strike, and she wobbly got to her feet. _'That really hurt. And he managed to break the shield? But how? Not even a cannon can break through it!'_

Pyrrha rolled to the right to avoid another powerful slash. Her hand was up and a quick blast of ice caught the blond off guard briefly, allowing Pyrrha to regain the majority of her composure. Soul Calibur was still in her hands, and she could still win. She had to! It was her destiny!

Calibur met Cloud's sword again, and Pyrrha strained against the much stronger swordsman. Cloud may have been relatively thin, but his wiry arms hid a ridiculous amount of strength. He forced her back with a grunt, casting a fire spell at her.

Pyrrha used the holy sword to cut through the burst of flame, and she jumped back to avoid being cleaved in pieces. By the gods, Cloud really wasn't holding back.

She tried to pick a hole in his style. He relied on his blade's massive size and sheer strength alone. It was an incredibly aggressive approach to swordplay, not one that was calculated in the slightest to the untrained eye. But Pyrrha tried as hard as she could to pinpoint where his strikes would be and eventually found it; he was aiming for vital areas that weren't armored on her body, like one does when they're hunting Grimm.

He really was a demon killer.

Pyrrha blocked another heavy strike from him, sliding back. Without her shield, she was relying heavily on her swordsmanship to block and parry. It was so damned hard, with every strike from the blond warrior making her bones tremble.

Her arms ached and throbbed, and eventually he found a way through her defense. Two quick slashes to her plated legs were enough to make her stumble, aura flaring, and he punched her hard in the chest.

Pyrrha crashed to the ground and Soul Calibur fell from her grasp, rolling away from her outstretched fingers.

Cloud approached her, dragging his sword against the ground as he did. "Is that it? Didn't you promise that you would protect Jane? Didn't you swear that you would find a way to free her?"

He leveled his blade at her throat, his blue eyes solemn. "What do you think Jane would've done if it was you who became Nightmare? Do you think she would've just given up?"

She thought of how Jane used to be before she turned into Nightmare. She was always so determined, despite not being the strongest of fighters, and Pyrrha shook her head. "No. She…she would've at least tried to do something, regardless of how helpless it looked." _'She'd give us all a reassuring smile and ensure that we would make it out okay. Even if the situation looked grim.'_

She went to grab Soul Calibur when the beautiful blue sword was bathed in a brilliant white light. The sword began to change its shape, growing thinner and longer. The light faded away, and the sword was no longer the traditional gladiatorial sword that Pyrrha used so often.

It was the same shape and style of the sword her tutor used. It was even more beautiful, with runes etched into the sheath and handle of the blade. _'It changed again? But why? I haven't used that style in years!'_

"Exactly," Cloud murmured. He picked up Soul Calibur, handing it to her. "You recognize this form, don't you? You remember your teacher, don't you? The one who taught you to fight?"

Pyrrha nodded. It had been many long years since she last saw her trainer, but she never forgot the woman's face. "It…it was Setsuka." _'Has it chosen to reflect the style I'm more familiar with?'_

It had been many years since she last saw her mentor. Setsuka was a woman native to Mistral who was an expert in a unique style of swordsmanship known as laido. It was a very difficult method to use effectively, for it heavily relied on the user's speed and abilities. If a beginner were to try it, they would end up hurting themselves in some way, shape, or form.

She found Pyrrha when she was only eleven years old, taking the girl into her combat class to teach her how to master her newfound semblance and powers. Setsuka was not an easy teacher to learn from; often times as a child, Pyrrha would come home from a training session with several bruises and cuts. Her father would be furious, but it was something Pyrrha wanted. She wanted to become a huntress, and Setsuka was the best person to teach her the art of swordplay.

Pyrrha picked up Soul Calibur, and Cloud slid his sword into his sheathe. "Now, let me ask you again. Are you ready to live up to the promise you made?"

Pyrrha nodded firmly, gripping Soul Calibur's new form tightly. "Yes. I'll do whatever it takes to free her. Even if it costs me my life. I'll do it, no matter what." Her resolve flared up, burning like the hottest of flames and the coldest of ice. She would try, no, succeed at freeing the soul of the girl she loved. _'I can do it. I have to. I'm the only one who can. Not Qrow, not Siegfried, not Cloud. Me. I have to do this, with my own two hands.'_

Cloud's lips curled up in a smirk, and Qrow let out a bark of laughter as he thumped Zasalamel on the back. "What did I tell you? The girl's got fire when you push her."

"Hmph. I'll buy that enthusiasm for now," he replied evenly. "But how exactly do you plan on doing that? Nightmare's strength is growing by the day, and it won't be long before she finds the last few fragments of Soul Edge and fully rebuilds it."

"Where's the last fragment?" Qrow asked. "Ironwood still has his, right?"

"Yes. The last I heard, the other shard was held by the young head of the Sorel family, Raphael," Zasalamel replied, letting his hood fall down to rub his smooth shaved head. "I doubt he'd want to let Nightmare be reborn, and if I know that arrogant child, he's probably on his way to Atlas right now."

An uneasy silence held over them, and Qrow sighed. "So…a final showdown with Nightmare will be in Atlas. Shit. This is not going to be pretty."

"You think one girl can stand against the entire Atlesian military?" One of Zasalamel's eyebrows rose skeptically. "Nightmare or not—"

"You didn't see what happened to Beacon during the fall," Qrow murmured. "Jane is infinitely stronger than Graf Dumas ever was. She killed Ozpin. Permanently."

"What!?" The scythe wielder's gaze hardened. "Impossible. He's immortal. He cannot die by any mortal means."

"Soul Edge exists on the astral plane though," Cloud pointed out. "So do our souls. She destroyed his soul, the very fiber of his being, preventing it from reincarnating. Otherwise, his soul would've regenerated in another body by now."

"Dammit. Do you think we can get to Atlas before Nightmare?" Zasalamel asked.

"Definitely." Qrow nodded. "We're about four days away from the kingdom's main gates. I'll go wake the other kids up; we're moving, now."

"Doesn't an old man need his rest?" Zasalamel smirked. The dusty huntsman rolled his eyes at the jab but didn't retort; instead he went to rouse both Nora and Ren.

Pyrrha clutched Soul Calibur, looking at the runes on the holy sword. They were dark blue compared to the icy complexion of the rest of the sword, and she placed her lips on it briefly. _'Jane…'_

' _I'll set you free. I promise.'_

 _ **A/N: Well, Pyrrha gets an upgrade XD. C'mon, did you expect me to not take advantage of the awesomeness that is Setsuka/Alpha Patroklos? That's possibly my favorite fighting style behind Siegfried.**_

 _ **Anyways, see you soon :P**_

 _ **C. Strife #5371**_


	14. Death Lord's Vengeance

_**A/N: And here we are with chapter 14. We're approaching the end, now. It's been a blast writing this. It really has. Now…what's missing...?**_

 _ **Oh, I know. Demon sex and even more murder. How could I forget?**_

 **Of Crossed Swords**

 _Summary: Jane was frustrated with being the weakest link on her team, tired of being the damsel in distress, and she ran into the Emerald Forest only to stumble upon the blade Soul Edge. Touching it transforms her into a monster, and Pyrrha doesn't know if she can bring her back…_

 ***Death Lord's Vengeance***

Nightmare removed her sword from the throat of a Nevermore, her glowing eyes filled with hate as the carcass disintegrated. The long journey to Atlas was one filled with constant strife and suffering; she had long lost count of the many humans and Faunus alike who had fallen to Soul Edge.

However, there was no thrill in it for her anymore. Not when they were all so easy to rip apart. The blonde at first thoroughly enjoyed watching their flesh fall apart as if it were ribbons of succulent meat, Soul Edge easily skewering them. The sounds of bones crunching did little for her now. She craved, no, she _needed_ more.

Nightmare had taken to destroying the creatures left behind by the God of Darkness in an attempt to quell her desires to kill. She started with Beowolves and Boarbatusks, moved on to Ursai and Death Stalkers, and now to King Taijitus and Nevermores. But she felt no satisfaction or enjoyment of any kind when she killed the creatures of Grimm.

" _My dear, have you grown restless?"_ her master queried quietly. She always felt so calm, so relaxed, when her master spoke to her. His dark guttural growl was a silky purr to her ears and it put her at ease. He was the only one she could feel safe around.

Everyone else had betrayed her, didn't they? They left her to her fate. Not him. He helped her, and even gave her the tools necessary to see her revenge on the world through to the bloody end.

"Yes," Nightmare whispered, turning her burning gaze towards Soul Edge. Its eye was wide open, and it lazily blinked at her. She was soon bathed in its deadly red aura, and she felt a pair of hands with jagged talons settle on the breastplate of her armor. The blonde blinked in an elated surprise; it was not often that her master graced her with the presence of his physical body. Most of the time, he preferred to reside in his home in Astral Chaos, speaking to her through Soul Edge while his dark influence continued to spread over her malfested soul.

But this time, he chose to manifest in the human world for _her_. A strange feeling vibrated in her chest, purring in content as his fingers easily undid the straps holding her heavy azure armor up. The tough leather came undone, and the armor peeled away from her dark blue dress and skirt.

She was more than happy to offer her body to him. After all, it was he who gave her everything. He gave helped her unlock Soul Edge's true power and helped her gain the strength she was so desperate to have. She had the ability to take revenge on the others for abandoning her in her very hands.

" _Relax, dear,"_ he said with a low grumble. His deep voice had a faint crackle of thunder hidden underneath it, and though his hands were alight with flame, they didn't burn her. _"You will always have me. I will always be here."_

Nightmare tensed up as one of his hands cupped a small breast, her body stiffening. One hooked claw delicately ripped her dress down the center, letting the soft mounds of flesh come free from their clothed prison. The demon let out a hum of approval, though it was more akin to a predatory growl. She was his, and his only. To hell with Cinder.

The bitch allowed herself to be killed by a pathetic lowly fencer. In Nightmare's eyes, Cinder wasn't worthy of having her anymore. Only her master was. Only he would make her scream in the most delightful of ways.

Nightmare moaned in desire as she felt a warm finger trace around her right breast, lazily flicking at the sensitive nub in the center. "Y-yes. More…I need more…"

The demon's mouth closed around the base of her neck, his teeth nipping at the sensitive flesh. Nightmare couldn't help letting a mewl of pleasure escape her throat and her knees wobbled a bit. Heat began to flood her lower regions, and she rubbed her pale thighs together.

She was surprised to feel the slow wet trickle of blood leaking from the bite mark on her neck, but the minute the blonde went to wipe it away she felt the soft rasping of a tongue on the wound. It circled above it, and her master purred. He enjoyed her taste, and she could feel his length prodding at her backside. He wanted her, perhaps as much as she wanted him.

Nightmare smirked and hiked her skirt up to let him rub himself on the thin cloth of her panties. He let out a groan of desire, his orange gaze meeting her own, and she gave him a silent nod. She would always give herself to him fully. All he had to do was ask.

The demon hooked one finger around the waistband of the small article of clothing and pulled it down around her ankles. His length throbbed in his arousal and he rubbed himself along her sensitive pink folds, the tip dipping in ever so slightly.

He pulled away for a moment, clicking his tongue in amusement at Nightmare's impatient hiss. "Fuck me…fuck me dammit."

The demon smirked and granted her wish. He sheathed himself inside her with one clean thrust and the blonde shuddered in pleasure at the entry. A throaty moan left her lips, and she ground her hips into his to take every inch of him.

Gods, it felt wonderful! Every part of her insides parted for him like they were meant to be together. Jane Arc and Inferno, tied together by the power of Soul Edge.

His thrusts were rapid, and one hand wrapped around her throat from behind. His hips collided with hers in a steady pace, and growls of pleasure left his mouth.

Nightmare was more than happy right now as he filled her over and over again. She craved this, more than anything. Her experience with Cinder simply failed to even compare with this; Cinder was far too delicate. Too gentle.

Not him. He was rough, his long nails digging into the soft supple skin of her waist and drawing blood. Tiny red rivers snaked down her thighs, dripping onto the brittle undergrowth. And she loved every bit of it.

Their bodies were in perfect harmony with each other, and the blonde shuddered before clenching down on him. She squeezed him for all he was worth, and he finished with a soft roar that was so uncharacteristic for him.

He pulled out of her with a loud pop, and Nightmare could feel his essence leaking from her body, dripping out. Her human hand reached between her legs to feel herself, and Inferno's jaw rubbed along the back of her neck.

" _Do you feel better, now? More at ease?"_ he asked quietly.

Nightmare nodded, pulling her panties back up and reattaching her armor. She had never felt so filled before. Not even when Cinder used one of her many sexual devices on her.

It was intoxicating.

Inferno's mouth curved into a smile, flames dancing in his eye sockets. Watching them flicker and dance was so…enticing. Nightmare could marvel in their cruel beauty for an eternity.

The demon let out a growl of annoyance. _"I'm afraid it is time for me to return to my home."_ The blonde could hear the frustration and reluctance in his deep voice; with Soul Edge still not at its full power, Inferno's physical form couldn't manifest in the real world for long periods of time. He would still be called back into Astral Chaos.

The heavy weight of disappointment settled in Nightmare's chest as Inferno was absorbed back into Soul Edge. The eye in the sword blinked open, and it let out a comforting growl. _"Do not worry, Jane. Very soon, Soul Edge will be back at its full power. When that time comes, I shall be able to stay in your world permanently without losing any of my own strength."_

She quivered in excitement at that thought. Oh how she'd love to see the look of pure terror etch itself on Pyrrha's face when she saw Inferno with her own eyes before she was split in half by Soul Edge.

Nightmare wanted to keep her on the brink of death so she could watch as everything she loved was burned to ashes around her. She would cherish her screams as they rang out, pleading and begging for her let her suffering come to an end.

Pyrrha would know the true definition of suffering by the time Nightmare was done with her.

The blonde picked up Soul Edge and hefted the mighty blade up to secure it on the straps on the back of her armor. They had a long way to go before they reached Atlas, and she wanted to give them a hell of a welcome.

She began to trek through the wilderness until she came across a small town. It was guarded by a twenty foot wall on all sides, designed to keep Grimm out. The blonde could see the top of the walls being guarded by several men and women with crossbows and rifles in their hands. It was unlikely that such a small establishment this far from civilization would have the support of huntsmen and huntresses, however it wasn't unheard of.

Especially now, with the entire world on high alert after the fall of Beacon.

The town gate was guarded by two huntsmen with heavy axes in their hands, and they drew them when they saw her approach. "It's Nightmare! Everyone, to arms!"

Nightmare gripped Soul Edge and swung her vile blade. The arc of fiery magic sent the two guards back, and she continued with a sick grin on her face. This town would be a good warm up for her before she destroyed Atlas.

She raised her sword up and used it as a shield, blocking the gunfire from the huntsmen above. "Not enough!"

The town's siren began to blare throughout the sky, warning the citizens within the town's walls of the attack. Nightmare saw the tower, and focused Soul Edge's power to destroy it. A burst of dark energy came from the blade and collided with the tower. It fell in pieces, landing on the ground with a loud crash.

The two guards recovered from the fiery blast prior, and they charged her.

Their axes met Soul Edge, and the blonde warrior grinned. "I shall grant you death!" She focused her aura through the cursed sword, sending them both back with a powerful bash. The two men stumbled, and before they could react they were split in pieces by one heavy swing of Soul Edge.

Their blood coated the fleshy part of the sword, and she could hear Inferno growl in satisfaction. _"Excellent. Kill them and take their souls for me."_

He was hungry. Nightmare was only too happy to quench his hunger for souls.

With the two guards dead, she turned her attention to the huntsmen on the walls. "Relinquish…" She raised her blade up and sent a wave of fire to the walls. The first blast damaged it badly, cracks appearing in the surface of the concrete. It groaned and creaked under the pressure of holding up, and the second hit sent it to the ground in a heap of rubble.

Once the dust from the rubble cleared, Nightmare was able to see exactly who the huntresses guarding the town were. She caught sight of a red hood and large scythe, and the blonde felt her blood boil with hot anger.

It was Team RWBY.

Ruby was the first to her feet, her scythe in hand. "Jane! Come back!"

Nightmare responded by swinging her sword at her with a snarl. Oh how she hated hearing her true name being uttered by anyone other than Inferno. They would all die!

Her sword hit nothing but air, as Ruby used her semblance to turn into a cloud of rose petals and race away. In her place came a mane of wild blonde hair, and Nightmare sneered as Yang entered the fray. "Ready to be crushed?"

Yang's gauntlets fired out several blasts, her eyes red with fury. "You bitch! We were your friends, and this is how you repay us!?"

Nightmare growled and evaded a flurry of punches, concentrating her aura through her sword to land a powerful blow on Yang. The blonde brawler stumbled, and with one backhanded smack of her malfested hand she was flown back. Yang got back up, her aura still mostly intact, and she pounded her fists together before leaping back at her. "Die!"

The azure knight let out a cold laugh, swinging her sword up and sending Yang into the air. The blonde flew up, and Nightmare sent her through one of the intact houses with one powerful thrust.

Flurries of ice were sent her way, one of the crystals embedding itself in her unprotected malfested arm. Nightmare turned with a growl, yanking it out before it could detonate. The damn heiress was next.

Nightmare leapt towards her with a vengeful swing, Weiss's glyph barely holding it back. She tried to push Nightmare back with a quick thrust, and the blonde sidestepped the attack before grabbing her by the chest with her mutated hand. "How you struggle!"

She flung her back, and Nightmare's body became cloaked in the dark energy again. "Weak!"

The revolver of Weiss's rapier rotated, and she tried to channel wind Dust through the thin sword. Nightmare countered with one powerful downward slash, and the zweihander shattered the Schnee's weapon. Shards of metal flew everywhere, and her aura was drained. She was finished.

Nightmare killed her with one fatal strike through her chest. Weiss's eyes bulged, and she looked down at the massive sword sticking out from her chest. Her blood coated the weapon, and Nightmare removed it, her body falling to the ground.

She heard Inferno groan happily as the heiress's soul was devoured by Soul Edge. _"Yes… such a fine soul!"_

A black blur approached out of the corner of her eyes, and Nightmare spun to meet Blake's blade. The Faunus's cat ears were flat against her head, and she landed back on the ground. "How could you!? She was your friend!"

Nightmare felt a laugh rise from her chest. The heiress, her friend? Weiss hadn't done anything apart from berate her like a child and insult her. "See how you tremble? You did not care for her at all!"

She went to attack, and Blake activated her semblance. Soul Edge cut through one of her clones, the clone disappearing. A pair of bullets pinged off her armor, and Nightmare growled. "This world will drown in blood and darkness!"

Blake's eyes were wide with fear as Nightmare came upon her again, swinging her cursed zweihander with the force of a hurricane. The terror was so thick, the blonde could taste it.

Another bullet hit her in the chest, and Nightmare stumbled, her aura flaring. Ruby was trying to put her down from a distance, using her scythe's sniper rifle. Even if her aura did fall, though, Nightmare's armor was practically impenetrable; only Calibur could break it.

Nightmare punched Blake hard in the face, making her yelp out. The Faunus tried to focus her aura through a reversal strike, only for Nightmare to counter. Her strikes were so slow compared to the azure knight's, and Nightmare gripped her by the throat. "No escape!"

Her claws dug in, puncturing her aura and the flesh. Blood dripped down her malfested hand, and Nightmare tore out the girl's throat. Blood poured out of the wounds, and Blake choked and sputtered as the sickly red tide flowed freely. Nightmare finished her off by throwing her onto a spiked piece of metal, impaling her like some kind of sick trophy.

Two down. Inferno smacked his lips together inside of Soul Edge, feasting on Blake's soul. _"Delicious. She was a fine sacrifice. Now finish them! Kill them all!"_

Yang had gotten back to her feet, her aura completely sapped. Her eyes were filled with anger and horror at the sight of her teammate's dead bodies, and she charged her with an angry yell. "You murdering bitch! You're nothing but a monster!"

"You're mine!" Nightmare met her, and with Yang's aura completely depleted, all it took was one swing to cut her in half at the waist. The blonde brawler took a few steps, only for her top half to fall on the ground before her lower half followed suit.

Ruby was the only one left, and Nightmare grinned as she stalked towards the younger girl. Her silver eyes were wide with horror at the sight of her entire team massacred, and the screeches of approaching Grimm could be heard in the distance. The town was overrun.

"Do you see the truth, now?" Nightmare asked, dragging the very tip of Soul Edge against the ground. "None can withstand my blade. Now drown in darkness!"

She swung Soul Edge, and it collided with the blade of Ruby's scythe. Tears dripped from the young redhead's eyes, and they began to glow. "YANG!"

A burst of raw power flashed out from them, and Inferno hissed inside Soul Edge. _"A silver eyed warrior!?"_

Nightmare stumbled from the shockwave, and she grinned as she hauled back to her feet. "Soul Edge, lend me your strength!" Her Soul Charge was active again, and Ruby was thrown back from a flurry of deadly thrusts.

She got to her feet and vanished in a cloud of petals again to avoid a powerful downward thrust of Nightmare's sword, firing her rifle at her. Nightmare merely raised her blade to act as a shield and blocked the bullets, closing the distance between them again with a vengeful leap. Her sword cleaved through rubble as Ruby again used her speed semblance to evade the strike.

Ruby swung her scythe around, and it met Soul Edge. Nightmare pushed the girl back, using her superior strength to her advantage. "Why do you resist? Embrace death; it is so much easier."

Ruby was deathly afraid of the azure knight; she had just witnessed Nightmare slaughter her entire team like helpless sheep. But her huntress pride wouldn't let her back down. Not without a fight. "I won't fail them! Even if they're gone!"

Ruby's silver eyes flashed out again, and Nightmare growled as she was tossed back. She landed on her back and quickly rolled to her feet, sidestepping another swing. "Weak! I shall crush you to dust!"

Ruby spun her scythe in her hands, firing at her. One bullet hit her malfested arm again, and ice began to spread over it. She was smart, using ice Dust against her. Nightmare would give her that much. But it was too little too late.

"Not enough!" Nightmare hissed. "This nightmare shall consume you! Taste death!"

The blonde's sword swung in an arc, and Ruby let out the most _wonderful_ scream as Soul Edge broke through her remaining aura. The power behind Nightmare's swing carried the vile sword through Ruby's arms, cutting them at the elbows.

The young redhead crashed onto the ground, blood spurting from the stumps. Her scythe lay trapped in her hands' grasp several feet away, and Ruby screamed as Soul Edge came down through her head down to the chin.

Blood and brain matter came out of her skull, and Nightmare removed her sword with a cold laugh. "Weak…"

"You were weak!"

" _Excellent work, my dear,"_ Inferno said with a growl of approval, enjoying the feast she had just provided him. _"We are so close, now."_

" _So close to making the entire world tremble at our might."_

 _ **A/N: Well…it was definitely fun writing this brutal massacre XD. RIP Team RWBY.**_

 _ **Honestly, even though I love SC VI's Nightmare, I don't often play as him. I'm sadly a Siegfried main :P (I can hear the people telling me there's no difference since Sieg IS Nightmare in SC VI). Sue me XD.**_

 _ **C. Strife #5371**_


	15. The Price of Freedom (Finale)

_**A/N: Hello and welcome to chapter 15. So, what lame-ass excuse am I going to use for my delay? Well, I hit writer's block badly, so there was three-four weeks or so of doing nothing. Then, when I did start to write, I got about halfway through before I realized it was utter shit, and decided to start it over.**_

 _ **I also decided to combine chapter 15 and 16 together, just so we can have one awesome-ass boss fight.**_

 **Of Crossed Swords**

 _Summary: Jane was frustrated with being the weakest link on her team, tired of being the damsel in distress, and she ran into the Emerald Forest only to stumble upon the blade Soul Edge. Touching it transforms her into a monster, and Pyrrha doesn't know if she can bring her back…_

 ***The Price of Freedom (Finale)***

Nightmare smirked when she saw the heavy fortifications guarding the entrance to Atlas. _'Fools. They really think mere men will be able to stop me and my blade? They will be nothing more than food for my master.'_

She raised Soul Edge above her head and used the power of the cursed sword to send a pillar of red light into the sky, tearing the heavens open to reveal the plane of Astral Chaos. The sky became dark and red, and the blonde knight grinned when she heard the shrill wail of the warning sirens in the distance. "That's right…come to me. You will all be devoured by my blade!"

She needed to get that fragment of Soul Edge and destroy Calibur if Inferno wanted to be whole again. But first, she needed to clear herself a route to the city. She wasn't going to be able to walk in sword swinging and expect to come out alive. She needed to strategize and use her powers to their full potential.

Soul Edge's eye blinked, glowing with power, and she heard Inferno speak through the sword to her. _"Summon the very stars themselves. They will create the hole you need. Atlas is strong, but they are arrogant. Weaken their defenses, and they'll become panicked."_

She hadn't used Meteorain in some time, not since she was sent out to kill Hilda when she operated under Salem. But she was much stronger now and Nightmare called forth her greatest weapon of bringing down the cosmos. "Let the heavens fall…"

A burst of red energy spat out of the fleshy blade, and Nightmare watched with a hateful smile as six burning chunks of rock fell down. The first two lines of defense were destroyed in seconds, and she groaned out in desire as she consumed the souls of hundreds of soldiers at once. She could taste them, and she heard Inferno growl in satisfaction.

" _Yes, my dearest. Give me more,"_ he ordered.

He was still so, so hungry. She would gladly spill blood for him. Nightmare took a few steps closer and a high caliber dust round pinged off her armor. Her red gaze flicked upward to one of the watchtowers, and she saw the glare coming off of the rifle's scope through the thick billowing smoke. With her lips curved in a smirk, Soul Edge became cloaked in fire and she sent a burst of flame towards the sniper.

She was rewarded by the most delightful shrill screams of pain as the hungry flames devoured the man. The smell of cooked meat filled the air and she breathed it in with a groan. Damn, that smell was so enticing for her.

" _More, my dearest. Give me more souls!"_ Inferno commanded.

Nightmare smiled cruelly and proceeded to make her way through the charred remains of Atlas's prideful military. She could smell the fragment of Soul Edge hidden in Atlas's vault and she felt Soul Edge quiver in her hands in anticipation of becoming whole once again.

The very earth itself began to tremble and shake, prompting the blonde knight of darkness to turn around. She saw the approaching black masses in the distance and smirked. The creations of the God of Darkness were rapidly approaching to serve their new master, the one who had bested even the immortal Grimm Queen herself. The one who was the true incarnation of death and despair.

"Yes, my underlings. Kill everything that lives," she ordered. The ships would be busy with the Nevermores and Griffons, leaving the ground assault for her and the Grimm that couldn't fly. The thundering footsteps of a dozen Goliaths sounded off in the distance and the rapidly approaching snarls of Ursai and Beowolves grew louder and louder with each passing second.

With Soul Edge in hand, she continued through the city's main gates as the siege began. This was the final assault, the final effort to truly plunge Remnant into a state of fear and despair. With Atlas gone, the last flames of hope would be mercilessly doused. She would reign supreme over the world.

Inside the city, she could hear the screams of the people as they desperately tried to run for their lives. As if that would spare the fools. Running only delayed their inevitable fate of being consumed by Soul Edge.

Nightmare raised her foul blade high in the air and used Soul Wave, a burst of red energy pouring out of Soul Edge's eye. It clung onto the souls of the innocents and she smiled. They would all be claimed by her.

She summoned a wall of flames to consume a nearby house, burning its occupants to dust. She could hear them screaming in agony and Inferno groaned happily from within Soul Edge. _"Yes, give me what I seek! So hungry!"_

"As you command." Nightmare activated Soul Charge, amplifying her strength and magical abilities at the cost of lowering her aura. Her armor was nigh impenetrable, and she bristled when she felt a holy presence nearby. Something that could cleanse even her evil.

Soul Calibur was here.

The blonde knight growled, her anger giving her strength. She would destroy Soul Calibur and rip Pyrrha's life away from her in the most brutal of fashions. There would be nothing left of her corpse by the time she was done.

" _That's right, my child. We will destroy that sword and send them into the depths of Chaos. Now find the general and slaughter him, for he holds the fragment we week."_

The girl that was once Jane Arc smiled coldly and spun her zweihander in her mutated arm. They would all soon know that it was her that had come for them and ripped their souls from their soft fleshy prison.

A few bullets pinged off her armor and Nightmare laughed at the Atlesian soldiers who fired on her. "You think that will kill me? Pathetic."

She used her sword as a shield as she began to charge towards the soldiers, deflecting the high caliber dust rounds with ease. Soul Edge absorbed each hit with ease, the massive blade far too thick and heavy to be broken by any normal means.

Nightmare reached her attackers and with one mighty swing cut them in half. Her cursed sword tore through armor and flesh easily, blood pouring onto the ground like rain. The souls of three more humans were absorbed by Soul Edge and she could hear Inferno's hungry growl. _"Yes, my dear. Kill them like the helpless little sheep they are. They are mere food for us."_

He was right. Humans and Faunus alike were nothing more than the most succulent of meat for Soul Edge's power. In the sword's eye Nightmare could hear the screams of a thousand innocent souls, begging for her to end their torment. They would not be let off so easy. Their suffering would last an eternity, and she'd enjoy every second of it.

Their blood steadily dripped from the single edge of her zweihander, and she looked at the academy in the distance with her lip curled up in a sneer. Her goal was within reach of her cruel grasp. She just needed to exterminate the pests that currently blocked her bloody path.

She couldn't use Meteorain again for at least another few minutes. Her power was still in a cycle of cooling down and right now she resented that limit. She was a god amongst men, capable of feats no huntsman could ever accomplish.

Nightmare raised her sword in the air and sent another burst of Soul Edge's magic into the sky, ordering the Grimm to focus on Atlas's ships to take down their air support. The ground thundered as a large Atlesian battle mech approached her, no doubt piloted by one of their best aces.

"So, this is the Azure Knight. Your end is here, girl," the pilot hissed, one of the mech's hands turning into a powerful drill that would take out even a Leviathan. It came crashing down, aiming for her malfested arm.

Nightmare merely smiled and sidestepped, swinging her sword over her shoulder and slamming it down through the mechanical limb. The massive blade cut through metal and wires and with a blast of her fire magic she sent the mech onto its back.

She leapt into the air with Soul Edge above her head, ready to sink the massive blade into the cockpit. However the mech scrambled out of the way and kicked her in the chest.

Her aura shattered from the blow, but her armor was still intact. "Soul Edge, grant me strength!" She activated her Soul Charge again and focused her life essence through the vile sword, spinning the blade above her head. "Death awaits you!"

Nightmare growled and swung her sword again, and her glowing eyes blazed with all the fury of a dark goddess as Soul Edge tore through the mech's legs. The scream of twisting metal echoed in her ears and the mech toppled in a heap of metal. Its main cannon fired at her in desperation, desperately hoping it could kill her. The blast of lightning dust soared over her head harmlessly and she smiled. It was done for. What little morale the remaining Atlesian soldiers had was sure to be shattered once they saw their pride and joy was nothing more than a pile of junk.

Nightmare's human hand became engulfed in fire and she incinerated the remains with the most unforgiving of flames. She heard the mech's occupant scream in agony as the furious flames of her magic devoured him, the sheer heat melting and twisting the cockpit into a heap of molten metal.

Nightmare felt a rush of power as Soul Edge devoured his soul and she stepped away from the wreckage, watching in admiration as her Grimm ran through the city. "Excellent work. Feast upon their entrails."

She let out a demonic laugh that would chill one's very soul, freezing their blood in their veins and making them turn into a horrorstruck deer waiting to be slaughtered. The blonde knight placed her sword over her shoulder and marched to the gates of the school.

The skies would be stained with blood tonight.

* * *

Pyrrha watched as the ground trembled and the flames that engulfed the kingdom grew bigger and bigger. _'Jane…I know you're still in there somewhere.'_

The redhead gripped Soul Calibur tightly in her hand, turning away from the scene of death and destruction. Bursts of flame shone brightly below, piercing the thick smoke that was starting to cover the sky. Jane was drawing nearer, no doubt seeking both the fragment of Soul Edge and to destroy Soul Calibur.

They had to end this, here and now.

"Pyrrha?" Nora turned around as Pyrrha started to head for the door to go into the city.

Her head was low for a moment and she took a deep breath. "Jane is down there, Nora. I have to stop her. I'm the only one who can."

"You're not going alone," Ren said, putting a hand on her shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze. "If you're going down there, then so are we. She was our friend and teammate, too."

Cloud let out a sigh and pulled out his own sword, resting it against his shoulder. "You kids definitely aren't going alone. You'll need someone down there to watch your asses, and I think you'll find I'm quite qualified for the job."

"You mean you just want a good fight before your retirement." Qrow let out a snort of laughter and thumped him on the back with a grin. "Alright then. Zas, you and Spiky are with me and Pyrrha. Nora and Ren, your job is to keep the Grimm off our asses. The General's going to evacuate any civilians to prevent this from being another Beacon attack."

This was it. This was the time they put a stop to Soul Edge, for good.

Pyrrha felt Soul Calibur hum in her hands, as if the holy sword longed to clash with its evil counterpart. Perhaps it did; after all it was the only weapon capable of harming the foul blade. But Pyrrha knew perfectly well what Jane was now capable of as Nightmare. She had killed countless of trained warriors on her bloody path, slaughtering them without hesitation or mercy. She was a hateful monster, death and darkness incarnate.

It fell on Pyrrha to stop her and return her to the girl she knew and loved. _'I can do this. I have to. I'm the only one who can save her. Soul Calibur chose me for a reason, and that reason is that I can save her.'_

She watched as a burst of malevolent red energy fired into the sky, now showing the plane of Astral Chaos above them. it was truly frightening to see the dark energy and dark blue dimension in contrast to the formerly clear skies, now turning a sickly red hue thanks to Jane using Soul Edge to rip it open.

The redhead's eyes widened at the devastation. Dozens of Atlas's finest airships were nothing more than smoking ruins, having been completely overrun by the army of Grimm. This was the strongest military force on the planet, and it was being completely decimated. They were simply too many of them. _'So much death. The army of Grimm that destroyed Beacon wasn't even half of this size. Is Jane commanding them, or is it Soul Edge's power they are being draw to?'_

A sickening pit of briefly settled in her stomach and she banished the discomfort away. She couldn't afford to be distracted, not when they had a very important mission that would dictate whether or not Remnant survived or was turned into a ball of fire and glass.

"You guys ready?" Pyrrha asked, gripping Calibur tightly in her hand.

Nora and Ren answered with firm nods, drawing their weapons.

"Okay. let's do this. Let's free Jane from Soul Edge."

They started to make their way down the spiral staircase of Atlas's CCT tower and the ground began to tremble and shake. Pyrrha stumbled as did everyone else, and both Qrow and Cloud used their massive swords as a crutch to prevent from toppling over. "What the hell was that!?"

Pyrrha glanced out the window and her eyes widened as she saw a giant inferno soaring towards them. "GET DOWN!"

Everyone hit the deck as fast as they could as the wave of fire hit the tower. There was a loud groan of breaking metal and the entire tower shook, raining dust and bits of concrete onto them.

"Shit. That was Nightmare," Qrow muttered, dusting himself off and getting to his feet. "We don't have much time. We need to get out of here, now. Spiky, do your job and blast us a hole out of here. We don't have the time to take a damned leisurely stroll."

Cloud gave him a two finger salute and let his hands become covered with fire before he blasted a giant hole in the tower's wall, big enough for them all to jump through and close enough to the ground without them worrying about shattering their aura upon landing.

The group jumped down from the hole Cloud made, ready to meet their foe, and Pyrrha's heart sank when she laid eyes on the girl she loved. "Jane…"

Jane's body was encased in heavy dark blue armor and a long torn cape flapped behind her. Her malfested arm was twisted and gnarled, with several harsh white spikes jutting out from near her shoulder. Her glowing red eyes blazed with hatred and her teeth were bared in a snarl as she took a step closer to them, the cursed sword Soul Edge firmly in her human hand. "He needs souls. Many souls. He needs human souls!"

Zasalamel stood next to Pyrrha with his scythe at the ready, eyes narrowed. "We are not letting you get passed us to get the fragment."

Jane's lip curled up in a sneer. "Then die like the rest of them!"

With a movement much faster than Pyrrha believed, the blonde knight swung her zweihander. A blur of grey flashed before the redhead's eyes, and to her surprise she saw Siegfried Arc clashing with his granddaughter.

"I'm sorry, Jane. I didn't want it to be this way," he whispered hoarsely, struggling against her inhuman strength. "But I can't let you do this any longer. Fight it!"

Qrow and Cloud each went opposite directions to try and flank her, and Jane took a step back and swung her sword with the ferocity of a hurricane. Jane's body groaned under the pain, and she let out a deathly scream before her body became cloaked in the same dark red magic that they had seen earlier.

"She's activated her Soul Charge!" Cloud yelled. "Get back, now!"

With one vile swing, she caught Siegfried in the ribs with the back of her malfested hand, pushing the much older man away from her.

"Nora, Ren! Focus on the Grimm! We'll handle her!" Pyrrha yelled over the sounds of clashing metal. The two went to run into the city and Jane's lips curved into a cold smile.

With one flick of her wrist, she created a wall of flames around them, preventing them from getting through. "None of you can escape the sword of despair…none of you."

"Well great. The more the merrier," Zasalamel muttered dryly. "Kids, hit her from long range. We'll handle the up close and personal fight."

"Open fire!" Ren started to fire his machine pistols and Nora fired a few grenades at her. If they timed this right they could break through her aura and make her drop Soul Edge before it was too late.

Jane's head snapped around and a magical barrier prevented her from being hit by the dust rounds; they harmlessly pinged off the shield and Pyrrha heard Cloud swear in irritation next to her. "Dammit. Barrier. Dust attacks won't break through that."

Jane glared at them and lunged forward with a fierce snarl. "Die like the rest of them!" Her sword met Siegfried's and Qrow's, and she let out a cold laugh. "Pathetic."

She thrust Soul Edge into the ground, blasting all of them back with a burst of energy. Pyrrha's head hit the ground hard and she blinked back stars as she struggled to her feet. _'What the hell was that?'_

Her green eyes widened in horror when she saw Jane mounted on a horse of black magic rapidly charging Siegfried and Nora. "NO!"

Nora was able to roll out of the way in time, but Siegfried was not so lucky. Soul Edge tore through his aura and Pyrrha watched with wide eyes as he was cut down mercilessly. His eyes bulged briefly as the massive sword cut through him and his lifeless body fell to the ground in a heap of armor and blood, his zweihander falling next to him.

A sickly eye blinked open on the side of Soul Edge and Jane let out a groan as her grandfather's blood ran down the cruel blade. "So hungry…he needs more!"

"Siegfried…" Pyrrha closed her eyes briefly to pay her respects to the man who had just fallen fighting alongside them. She snapped them open and drew Calibur from its sheathe fully, the crystal blue blade shining brightly.

Jane's glowing eyes narrowed at the sight of the holy sword and her malfested arm pulsed and throbbed. "Calibur…!" She charged the redhead with a fierce roar and Pyrrha met her. The two swords clashed and she tried lash out with the scabbard of her blade. If this was Jane before she was malfested, she would've been fast enough get a blow.

But she was corrupted, no longer in control of her own body. At the moment she was nothing more than an empty puppet for Soul Edge. Jane swung with her sword again, the entire arc forcing everyone back again.

"She's stronger than I anticipated," Qrow grumbled, folding the blade of his sword down to fire a shotgun blast at the blonde knight. She let the bullets ping off her aura, not even noticing it. "Damn. Even a Nevermore would've felt that."

Jane glared at him as if she was insulted by the attack and was on them again with a vicious swing of Soul Edge. The heavy red sword collided with Zasalamel's scythe and she spun her blade around into her mutated hand to block a blow from Nora's hammer. Even outnumbered, she was a deadly enemy.

Pyrrha ran forward and took a few quick swings with Soul Calibur, hitting Jane's tough armor. The heavy blue metal cracked upon being touched by the holy sword and Jane let out a scream. Blood welled from the cuts, dripping onto the ground, and she turned to give Pyrrha a look filled with pure venom.

"Ah shit. Back up, now!" Qrow ordered. "She's about to use Soul Wave!"

"Not if I can help it!" Nora charged with her hammer ready, prepared to land a devastating blow onto Jane's chest.

"GET BACK!" Pyrrha screamed desperately, watching as Jane's mutated hand pulsed and throbbed.

Nora's heavy swing missed as the blonde stepped to the side and Jane grabbed her by the throat. The hammer wielder sputtered for breath and tried to break free, and Jane threw her into Cloud with more than enough force to break both of their auras.

Nora and Cloud struggled to get up and they were thankfully bought some time by Zasalamel and Qrow, the two trying to keep the demon at bay. But their strikes were constantly being blocked by Soul Edge, and Jane let out another groan. "So hungry…I must feed him…"

She focused her aura and dealt another devastating hit to the two men, forcing the two to jump back to avoid being dismembered by Soul Edge. Ren fired on her again and Pyrrha tried to get close to land another hit on her. If she could just force her to drop Soul Edge, then perhaps they had a chance of stopping her before more people she cared about were killed.

Bullets pinged off of her armor and she faced them with a growl. Her hand glowed orange and she cast another devastating fire spell at them, forcing them to die out of the way. They were still surrounded by the wall of flames from earlier and the sheer heat of them was making Pyrrha sweat more than usual. Jane's body could be pushed passed its limits thanks to it being possessed. Theirs could not and it was only a matter of time before fatigue caught up with them.

' _We have to end this, quickly!'_ Pyrrha stood up and wiped soot from her face, Calibur tight in her grasp.

Soul Edge began to glow again and Jane raised it into the sky, activating her Soul Charge again. The deadly red aura cloaked her body once more and she was on them like a starved Beowolf. With one arc of her blade she sent them all back and this time she focused on Qrow, dishing out heavy blows that steadily drained his aura.

Soul Edge collided with his sword and splintered it, sending shards of metal everywhere. A few of them lodged in Qrow's shoulder and he tried desperately to yank it out. Before he could, Nightmare's malfested claw found itself imbedded in his body and he hacked up a mouthful of blood. With her eyes cold she tossed him onto the ground like a broken doll, the remains of his weapon falling beside him.

Qrow had fallen, and Soul Edge glowed with the power of absorbing the soul of yet another courageous warrior. Two of the best fighters were already dead.

"Qrow…" Tears stung the corners of Nora's eyes and with a desperate wail she charged the girl who was once her friend and teammate.

"Nora, no!" Ren and Cloud ran to stop her, Pyrrha casting some of her ice magic to hopefully distract Jane. Shards of ice lodged in her malfested arm yet she barely seemed to notice. She flipped her blade around and swung it, the thick red fleshy end hitting the three away. Soul Calibur absorbed the blow without being harmed, but Pyrrha still felt the jolt in her muscles. The sheer power behind Jane's strikes was incredible; it was no wonder she was cutting through them like paper.

Nora's hammer was ready to smash her head in and it met Soul Edge's wide blade. Zasalamel came up from behind with a swing of his scythe, ready to impale the girl and tear through her armor.

Jane glanced over her shoulder and kicked Nora away to block the attack from the scythe user, her body still glowing red. Pyrrha panted for breath as she got up, focusing her aura to take the weariness out of her body. This was by far the most difficult fight of her life and she didn't know how in the world they were going to pull off a victory. Jane showed no signs of fatigue despite being incased in much heavier armor than any of them and without hesitation leapt at her own father.

"Dammit Jane, snap out of this! Fight back!" Cloud gritted his teeth, struggling to hold his footing against his corrupted daughter after Zasalamel had been knocked back. Jane's body glowed white and Pyrrha's heart sank as she let out the most pained scream that would freeze one's blood in their veins. It was a wail of pure anguish and after she kicked Cloud away she held her head in her hands.

But Soul Edge was not about to give up its host without a fight, for the blonde's eyes were still red and alight with flame. Pyrrha blinked and leapt back into the fray with a series of quick attacks, all of them meeting Soul Edge. Green eyes met red and Pyrrha could see the pain and suffering in Jane's stare. She was trying to fight back against the evil that had consumed her, but she was losing.

' _Jane, I'm sorry.'_ Despite everything Jane had done as Nightmare, Pyrrha couldn't help but feel sympathy for her. This was never what the blonde had wanted to do. She was just so afraid of being weak and hating herself for it, and yet she had been forced to become the very thing she feared. Soul Edge fed greedily on her fear, torturing her mind and turning her into this azure knight of darkness.

Taking a deep breath, she got back into a stance and leapt with a swing of Calibur. The holy sword cut through part of Jane's aura, and she was surprised at just how much of it she had. She knew that Jane had unusually high aura reserves when she helped the girl unlock it during initiation, but it seemed even stronger now; either that or her armor was absorbing a lot of the punishment for her. Either way, they weren't doing enough damage to slow her down and rip Soul Edge away from her.

Jane's sword again soared towards them and this time it met two of its intended targets. Ren and Nora screamed as the vile sword ripped through them, leaving jagged wounds behind. The two fell in heaps and Jane dragged the very tip of Soul Edge on the ground, sending sparks flying. "Do you see the truth, now? None of you are a match for my blade."

Pyrrha looked around for Cloud and Zasalamel, and to her horror both of them had also fallen. Their bodies were still and unmoving, their weapons bloody and on the ground beside them. That last strike by Jane was enough to take down the most experienced fighters with ease, one of whom was once a wielder of Soul Calibur. She was the only one left. _'Everyone…everyone is gone.'_

Pyrrha looked at Jane and sheathed Calibur, taking a deep breath. "I'm so sorry, Jane. I never wanted to do this. I never wanted to fight you." _'I hoped I could end this without killing you. I never wanted to hurt you.'_

Jane raised Soul Edge high and swung, prompting Pyrrha to duck. She focused her aura through her sword and blasted the blonde back, making her stumble. _'Now!'_ She lunged forward and slashed through Soul Edge. Jane screamed in agony as Soul Calibur cut through the cursed sword, and Pyrrha jumped over a desperate swing. The holy sword sprung free of its sheathe again and this time sank directly into Soul Edge's eye.

Jane fell to the ground with another pained scream, unable to handle the pain in her mind and very soul. Her limbs thrashed wildly, her body spasming as her screams echoed.

Pyrrha made her way over to the fallen Soul Edge and stabbed Calibur into it again, twisting it. The sword fragmented, and Pyrrha felt a stabbing pain in her chest followed by wetness. She looked down and saw a glowing red shard of Soul Edge embedded in her.

She had succeeded in freeing Jane without killing her. That was enough for her. Aura wouldn't heal that kind of terrible wound, but in a way she able to smile as she sank to her knees and let Soul Calibur fall into Soul Edge's remains. "I…I did it…"

She crawled over to Jane's motionless form, entwining her hand with hers and leaning up to give her cheek a quick kiss. _'I just wish I could've heard you say my name one last time.'_ "I love you Jane…"

Pyrrha closed her eyes with a smile on her face and embraced the inky darkness.

* * *

The entire battlefield was still, save for the flickering flames that had started to die once Soul Edge was destroyed. The smoking embers littered the streets, along with rubble from the destroyed buildings.

The armor of the azure knight had long since fallen from its host, lying in a heap of molten metal that had been warped by Soul Calibur's cleansing power.

Everything was quiet, and then a pair of bright blue eyes slowly blinked open.

 _ **A/N: And that's a wrap, folks. Another fic to cross off the list. In terms of enjoyment, this one was definitely near the top of the list. This last chapter was a bit of a pain in the ass, but I still had a lot of fun. There will be a second story, based heavily on Siegfried's story in Soul Calibur VI. After all, there are a few loose ends still left untied, and I don't plan on leaving them go unnoticed. Until next time, people!**_

 _ **-DPLxStrife**_

 _ **C. Strife #5371**_


End file.
